The Stories Of The Summers Sisters
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: What if when the monks created Dawn Buffy already had a little sister? How will Buffy handle raising the two teenage alone after the death of her mother? One a 17 year old who has been keeping secrets from everyone and the other a 14 year old key wanted by a god. AU end of season 5 and beyond B/S W/T A/X.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

This is set after the body but during forever and will continue on from there incorporating the rest of season 5, season 6, 7 and beyond in a different ways than cannon. Buffy has a 17 year old sister called Kaya (pronounced kah-ya) Summers. Kaya is a little taller than Buffy she has green eyes like her sister and long light strawberry bold hair. She is very smart and her personality is very similar to Buffy but she is her own person and shares traits with Dawn. This will be Anya/Xander, Willow/ Tara and eventual Buffy/ Spike. Also Dawn and Kaya will have a sibling relationship with Spike.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

The night before Joyce's funeral, Summers family house, Buffy walking down the stairs into the lounge room where Giles is sitting.

"How is Dawn doing?" Giles asks the slayer concerned.

"She's upset, confused and I don't know what to say to her to make it better." Buffy says sitting down next to her watcher.

Giles looks sadly at the young girl he considers his daughter and puts a confronting hand on her knee.

"Is she still wanting to go to Willow's after the funeral tomorrow?" Giles asks interested.

"As far as I know and if that is what she wants then I'm not going to argue with her." Buffy informs Giles leaning back into the couch.

"What about Kaya?" Is she planning to go to Willow and Tara's as well?" Giles asks interested wondering what the middle Summers sisters plan is.

"I don't know." Buffy admits "She has barely left her room since.. since it happened." Buffy says her voice breaking not wanting to say since there mother died. "Will took her some food up earlier but I have no idea if she ate it." Buffy admits.

"Why don't you go talk to her, she's hurting Buffy just like you just like Dawn but she's keeping bottled up she needs somebody to talk to about it." Giles says to Buffy as even he has noticed Kaya being absent the past few days.

"You're right." Buffy admits getting up and heading upstairs.

Buffy makes her way upstairs and knocks on the door to Kaya's room and receives a faint "Come in." in responds.

When she enters her sisters' room she sees her sitting in a chair besides the window just staring out at the night.

"Hey." Buffy says walking over and sitting across from her sister closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Kaya responds.

The two sisters sit in silence for a little while before Buffy says "So tomorrow after, after everything Dawn is going to spend the night with Will and Tara I was wondering if you wanted to join them or if you wanted to come back here or maybe go somewhere else with some of your friends maybe." Buffy suggests.

"I'm going to Spikes crypt." Kaya informs her sister not looking away from the night sky that she is staring at.

Buffy sighs and unable to keep the anger out of her voice says "Kay I know you think he is your friend but he's not, he's a monster and he's not safe."

Kaya turns away from the window and right away Buffy can tell that she is angry "That line may work on Dawnie but it won't work on me because I know Spike and I know that he is my friend even when he was evil and Angel and Dru kidnaped me he protected me kept them focused on other things so that they wouldn't focus on me and then when he could he helped me to escape." Kaya reminds her sister.

"He only did that because he knew he was going to come to me to help him stop Angelus and he knew that if something had happened to you then he would be dead." Buffy informs her sister.

Kaya throws the blanket she has on her off and stands up "God Buffy can't you see what's right in front of you Spike isn't a monster. Last year when he was living with Giles he helped me with my English literature homework and thanks to him I aced the course, would a monster do that?" Kaya asks her sister.

"What does Spike know about English lit?" Buffy ask confused.

"When he was human he taught about it at Cambridge." Kaya informs her sister, Buffy looks surprised but before she can say anything Kaya has already continued "And last year he saved me from Adam even though he was working with Adam so that he could get his chip out which he only wanted out so that he could feel like he belongs somewhere. He's in love with you and don't say that he can't feel love because I know he can. He still loves his mother even though she has been gone for over a hundred years and he loves his first love even though she rejected him and a part of him will always love Dru and he loves you. You keep saying that he's not my friend and or Dawns but he is. You say that he is a monster but would a monster help me whenever I need him to? Would a monster let me rant about the girls at my school? Or listen to me talk about boys? He cares Buffy but you can't see it." Kaya tells her sister pacing the room during her speech but then returning to sit back in her chair once she has finished.

"Just how much time have you been spending with Spike?" Buffy asks suspiciously.

Noticing her sisters look Kaya realises what she is thinking and looks digested. "Ew no, nothing like that I consider Spike a brother and I know he thinks of me as a little sister especially considering how overprotective he gets sometimes." Kaya informs her sister her voice getting quieter towards the end of her answer.

"Overprotective what do you mean?" Buffy asks confused.

"Remember Jack?" Kaya asks her sister.

"Guy you went on a date with last year you saw him kissing another girl." Buffy answers from memory.

"That would be the one I went to Spike right after I saw and he comforting me and let's just say if he didn't have the chip in his head preventing him from doing something I wouldn't want to be in Jacks shoes." Kaya tells Buffy a ghost of a smile appearing.

"I don't like the idea of you going there tomorrow but if it is what you really want then I guess maybe it could be ok." Buffy tells her sister. "That's if he is ok with it he might have other plans." Buffy adds.

"He won't he says I'm always welcome." Kaya tells her sister.

"Well I would like to be sure." Buffy tells her finding everything he sister has said about Spike interesting but not sure if she should believe it.

"Fine let's go." Kaya tells her sister opening her window and looking like she is about to climb out it.

Buffy puts her arm on her sisters stoping her from climbing "We'll use the front door."

Kaya nods and both sisters head down stairs.

"Giles, Kaya and I are going for a walk can you keep an eye on Dawn for me?" Buffy asks when they reach the lounge room.

"Of course." Giles responds.

"Come on." Buffy says to Kaya both sisters grabbing there jackets as they leave.

"Why didn't you tell Giles where we were going?" Kaya asks interested.

"Spike is even less popular with Giles than me I don't think it's a good idea." Buffy tells her sister.

Kaya nods and both sister make the familiar path to Spike's crypt.

"So you're really here that often?" Buffy asks her sister interested.

"Yeah, a few times a week." Kaya tells her sister who is once again surprised as they reach the crypt and enter.

"William you here?" Kaya yells out when she notices that the trap door to the lower level is open.

Buffy looks surprised that he sister called Spike William but before she can comment she hears Spike's voice respond.

"That must be Kaya Summers, no one else is stupid enough to try and call me William. What you doing here Spark? Not that I'm complaining but I know that if you keep sneaking out one of these days big sis is going to catch you and I know that it will be blamed on me." Spike says climbing up the ladder to the higher level.

"Big sis is here." Buffy says to Spike when he notices her there.

"Slayer didn't realise you were here two. if you're here tell me that to stay away from Spark you can forget about it my crypt is always open to her as long as she wants to put up with my company." Spike tells Buffy.

"That's not why I'm here." Buffy tells Spike.

"Oh, alright then." Spike responds "Then what can I help you with?" Spike asks curious wondering why the two older Summers sisters are here to see him.

"Is it alright if I come here tomorrow after the funeral?" Kaya asks Spike.

"Of course Spark you know you don't have to ask." Spike tells her.

"See." Kaya tells her sister with a look on her face saying I told you so.

"Spike can we talk?" Buffy asks "Outside." She quickly adds wanting the conversation to be private.

"You can talk in here I'm going to head home." Kaya tells her sister and Spike.

"No wait for me I don't want you to walk home through a grave yard alone." Buffy tells her sister.

"Big sis is right it's not safe." Spike says agreeing.

"I'll be fine see you at home Buff, see you tomorrow William." Kaya says before leaving.

"Kaya." Buffy says but the door to Spike's crypt closes before she can say anymore.

"I'm sorry bout your mum, Joyce was a good lady." Spike tells Buffy.

"I honestly believe you mean that." Buffy realises looking at Spike.

"That's because I do luv, you mum was good to me she treated me decent. She didn't deserve to die." Spike tells Buffy.

"No she didn't." Buffy says quietly.

"How you holding up Pet?" Spike asks concerned and curious.

"I'm not, I'm trying to be there for Dawn and Kaya but I don't know how there doing or what they need, and doing everything at once so I don't have to think about her being gone and I don't know how to go on without her." Buffy admits sitting down on the steps near the door.

Spike walks over and sits next to her "You take it one minute at a time that's all you can do, just be there for Nibblet and Spark that's what they need. bout how they're dealing I don't know about the Bit but Spark isn't doing too well she has been over hear more than once since it happened mainly she doesn't believe that it has happened she keeps expecting Joyce to walk back in the door and she's not talking about what she feels but I know she's hurting." Spike explains.

"You've been looking out for her?" Buffy asks.

"Of course weather you want to believe it or not I care about her Nibblet two." Spike tells Buffy saying what he is feeling but knowing that it isn't the time to get into an argument with her.

"Kay said she sees you as a brother." Buffy admits.

"I know, as far as I'm concerned Spark is a little sister to me to." Spike explains to Buffy.

Buffy nods and the pair just sit there in silence for a while

"I better go." Buffy says standing up.

"Ok." Spike says standing up next to her.

Buffy opens the door and turns to leave but then turns back around to face Spike "I may not like it that you hang around with my sister but I can tell that she cares about you but listen here if you hurt her in any way I will make you pay." Buffy tells Spike.

"If I hurt her I will make myself pay." Spike responds.

"Night Spike."

"Night Slayer."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

The next morning is a quite one in the Summers house. Buffy, Dawn and Kaya don't talk at all they just each do what they have to get ready the best that they can for their mothers funeral. Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara all arrive and do what they can to help the sisters but the only thing that they can do is be there for them. Together the group make their way to the cemetery. Dawn and Kaya on either side of their big sister each holding one of her hands.

When the funeral stands the sisters stand together in front of everyone, all three of them listening but not really hearing what the priest is saying. When it comes time for the casket to get lowered in to the ground and the dirt to get shovelled over Dawn breaks down and cries into Buffy's side, as her sister start to cry Kaya walks from her place next to Buffy to next to Dawn and like Buffy puts an arm around their little sister.

Once the funeral ends people come up and give their condolences to the sisters then after a while it is just the sisters and the Scooby's left.

"Buffy, Tara and I are going to take Dawn back to our place now." Willow tells Buffy who doesn't respond.

"Kayster do you need a ride to where ever you're going?" Xander asks curious as like her sister Kaya shows no sign of wanting to leave.

"No, I'm going to stay with Buffy for a little while then go." Kaya tells Xander finding her voice.

"Ok then be careful." Willow tells her giving her a hug.

The other Scooby's follow Willows lead and gives the sisters a hug good bye before they leave.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Giles asks before he leaves.

"We're sure thank you Giles." Kaya tells him as Buffy looks like she doesn't even hear him.

For close to an hour Kaya and Buffy stand there together in silence before Kaya speaks again.

"I'm going to go now." Kaya tells her sister.

"Ok." Buffy says so quietly that Kaya isn't sure she heard it at all.

"I love you Buffy." Kaya tells her sister giving her a hug before making her way to Spike's crypt.

When Kaya gets to Spike's crypt she finds Spike watching TV. When she enters she throws her arms around him and breaks down in tears. Though he finds the situation uncomfortable Spike puts his arms around the teenager and lets her cry knowing that it is what he needs at the moment.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

A few hours later Kaya has stopped crying and she and Spike are playing cards.

"That's cheating." Kaya objects.

"I'm evil Spark you can't be surprised." Spike reminds the teenager.

"You're not evil William." Kaya tells him and before he can respond with his normal yes I am argument several demon come bursting in.

Spike quickly gets up and starts fighting them.

"Spark run, go home or to the witches or Rupets just go." Spike yells as he fights the demons.

"No I can fight to." Kaya tells Spike somehow making a demon go flying across the room without touching it when it come towards her.

"No you're not fighting, RUN SPARK." Spike yells.

Kaya makes the demon attacking Spike fly across the room before running out. Kaya runs as fast as she can across her the grave yard and when she reaches near her mother's grave she sees Buffy sitting under a tree with someone. Knowing that Spike needs help she runs over to them.

"Buffy." Kaya says puffing as she runs over to Buffy and the person that she realises is Angel.

"Kaya what's wrong?" Buffy asks becoming worried when she sees her sister.

"Demons, attacked Spike's crypt I wanted to help him fight them but he told me to run, he needs help Buffy." Kaya tells her sister quickly.

"Spike? Why were you with Spike?" Angel asks confused and angry.

"No time to explain, Buffy you have to help him." Kaya tells her sister before turning and running back in the direction of Spike's crypt knowing that Buffy will follow her.

"KAYA." Buffy yells after her sister realising what she is doing before getting up and following her, Angel right behind her.

Buffy and Angel arrive at Spike's crypt a second after Kaya when they do they find Spike being attacked by four demons.

"Get away from my brother." Kaya says angrily waving her arm and sending the demons flying.

Buffy looks at her sister in complete shock "You will be explaining how you can do that." She tells her sister before going to help Spike with the demons Angel and Kaya right behind her each of them taking on a demon each.

Buffy, Angel and Spike kill there demons rather quickly then they turn to Kaya she sees her fighting her demon with skills that Buffy didn't know Kaya possess. Not letting her surprise get the better of her Buffy quickly rushing to help her sister as even though it is clear that she has been having so lessons in how to fight she obviously hasn't been having lessons on fighting for long. Once Buffy kills the demon she turns to her sister.

"You have a lot to explain young lady." Buffy tells her sister.

"I know." Kaya says to her sister before her leg gives way due to a wound that is bleeding heavily on her lower leg.

"Spark." Spike says concerned clear in his voice as he rushes over to her.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

"Bloody Hell, we've got to get her to a hospital." Spike tells Buffy who has also come rushing over to her sister as Spike grabs Kaya's scarf of the seat next to him and ties it around her leg to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine I don't need a hospital." Kaya tells Spike really not wanting to go to the hospital.

"Yes you do." Buffy and Spike say together.

"You need to get that leg looked at Kay, you don't know how much damage the demon did." Buffy tells her little sister becoming very worried.

"I don't think I can stand." Kaya admits.

"Don't worry about that Sparky I've got you." Spike says putting his arms around her and picking her up.

"Ok, can someone please explain what is going on?" Angel requests looking very confused about the whole scene and why Buffy is being so pleasant to Spike.

"Later Peaches right now we have to get Spark to the hospital." Spike tells Angel walking over to the door and out of his crypt.

"Spike's right Angel, we'll get Kaya to the hospital then it will be explanation time including why you can make demons go flying and how you know how to fight." Buffy say to her little sister as she follows Spike outside.

"My car's not too far we can take her in that." Angel tells Buffy realising that he isn't going to get an explanation anytime soon.

"Thanks." Buffy says appreciatively to Angel.

"You still with me Spark?" Spike asks the teenage as they make the way to Angel's car.

"I'm fine William, my leg hurts a bit but I'm fine." Kaya tells Spike.

"Do either one of you know what type of demons they are? Are their cuts poisoned?" Buffy asks the two vampires concerned.

"Nah their just strong, I've dealt with them before." Spike tells Buffy as they reach the car.

"Why do you think they were after you?" Buffy asks as she sits in the front and Spike and Kaya get in the back.

"I honestly don't know. If I had to guess I would say that someone doesn't much like me killing my own kind and sent them after me, nasty buggers, I'm just sorry that Sparky was there when they got there and I wish she would have listened to me when I said run." Spike comments looking at Kaya.

"I did listen I ran, I just came back, with help I might add." Kaya tells her surrogate brother.

"You kill Vampires and demons now why?" Angel asks confused.

"Long story." Buffy, Kaya and Spike say together.

"Right." Angel says confused as to what is going on and interested to find out what is going on.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

When they get to the hospital Spike and Buffy work together to get Kaya out of the back seat and then Spike carries her into the emergency room.

"My sister was attacked and cut in the leg." Buffy says to first doctor she sees.

"Buffy." The two Vampires and Slayer hear someone say.

"Ben." Buffy says turning around and recognizing the young intern.

"Put her over here." Ben says to Spike pointing to the empty bed.

"What happened?" Ben asks Buffy examining Kaya's leg.

"We were out for a walk and some guy attacked us, Kaya got cut." Buffy lies as Spike puts Kaya down.

Ben nods "Buffy why we treat Kaya you're going to have to wait outside." Ben tells Buffy.

Buffy watches the doctors but makes no effort to leave.

"Come on luv, the good doc will come and get us once Kaya is ok. You're going to be fine right Spark." Spike says trying to sound comforting.

"Right." Kaya says smiling at Buffy, Spike and Angel.

Buffy nod and reluctantly heads to the waiting room that she is all too familiar with.

"Ok what is going on last I saw you Spike you were torturing me for the Gem of Amara and hated Buffy and Buffy you hated Spike now I see your all chummy and you let Kaya spend time with him what the hell is going on?" Angel asks angrily.

"Calm down, and keep your voice down." Buffy hisses at Angel hoping that no one heard "Last year Spike was captured by the Initiative and they put a chip in his head which stopped him from harming Humans he came to me for help. He stayed with Giles and then Xander for a while when he discovered that he could still hurt Demons and Vampires ever since he has been working with us, helping us. He and Kaya are friends." Buffy explains to a pissed Angel feeling like it would be best to leave out the whole Spike loves her thing.

"Friends really?" Angel asks sceptically.

"Yes Friends Liam, you heard Spark call me her brother and that's what I am to her a brother." Spike informs Angel.

Angel looks like he would like nothing more than to punch Spike but before he gets the chance Buffy is standing between them.

"Angel unless you can be civil to Spike go home." Buffy tells Angel as the last thing she wants is a fight between Angel and Spike and she knows that there is no way that Spike would leave and after what she has learnt in the last few days she knows that Kaya wouldn't want him to leave.

"Why aren't you telling him to go?" Angel asks looking at Spike.

"Because I know he won't." Buffy tells him simply.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Angel says walking over and taking a seat.

"Then be civil, you two Spike." Buffy says walking over and sitting down across from Angel. Spike nods and sits down next to Buffy casing Angel to once again glare at Spike.

"Rupert, Red, Gilda, Nibblet, Whelp and Anya will want to know what is going on." Spike reminds Buffy.

"Right, I'll call Giles, get him to call Willow and Xander." Buffy says getting up and walking to the phone leaving Angel and Spike alone something she realises may not be the best idea but she knows that the others need to be told.

"What are you playing at?" Angel asks Spike once Buffy is out of hearing range.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Spike tells Angel putting on an innocent voice.

"I know you boy, you are always up to something so what are you playing at?" Angel asks Spike suspiciously.

"You don't know me and it is you who is always up to something Angelus." Spike reminds him "I saw Dru a few weeks ago nice scars you gave her." Spike says to his grandsire.

"You saw Dru." Angel says surprised.

"Yep she came here tried to get me to join her and Darla that was surprising to find that good old Grandmother had been bought back." Spike tells him.

"What happened?" Angel asks not being able to help being interested.

"Nearly staked her." Spike tells Angel but before he has a chance to ask Why Buffy has returned.

"Giles is going to call Will and Xander before coming here." Buffy tells Spike and Angel taking her seat.

"What did you tell him?" Angel asks.

"The truth, that Kaya went to Spike's after the funeral and that his crypt was attacked that he told her to run which she did but she ran into me and Angel and the tree of us went back to help Spike and she was hurt." Buffy explains to the three vampires.

"Buffy." Ben says entering the waiting room a little while later.

"Ben how is she?" Buffy asks worried.

"The cut is deep she's getting a blood transfusion and we're getting an x-ray to make sure that no serious damage has been done to the leg if not we'll stich it up and she'll be able to go home in a few hours." Ben explains to Buffy.

"Thanks." Buffy responds.

"No problem." Ben responds.

"Buffy can we talk?" Angel asks Buffy once Ben walks off.

"Of course, you'll wait here for news." Buffy says to Spike.

"Of course." Spike responds.

Buffy and Spike walk away and a few minutes later Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn enter the waiting area.

"Captain Peroxide where's Buffy, where's Kaya?" Xander asks seeing Spike.

"Spark is still getting tests done to see how bad she's hurt, Buffy is around the corner talking to Peaches." Spike explains to the group.

"Angel's here." Willow says surprised.

"In all his brooding glory." Spike tells the group.

"Spike what happened?" Giles asks as he and everyone else take a seat Dawn giving Spike a hug before sitting down next to him.

"After the funeral Spark came to my crypt she cried for a good long while before we started playing cards. A bunch of demons attacked and I told her to run and not to stop to she was home or with one of you lot. I guess she run into the Slayer and Peaches and the three of them came back to fight the demons. Captain Forehead, Buffy and I defeated our demons easily Spark tried to fight one and she was doing pretty well, once Buffy fought hers she went to help Spark, during the fight at some point she got hurt, I put a scarf around her leg and carried her out and Gramps drove us to the Hospital." Spike explains.

"Well nice of you to help but were all here now so you can go." Xander says to Spike.

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure Spark is ok." Spike informs Xander.

"Right I forgot you think that showing Kaya fake concern will get you in Buffy's good books but if you think that's true then you more deranged that I thought." Xander tells Spike angrily.

Spike stands up angrily "Look you may or may not believe it but I care about what happens to Spark and I'm not leaving until I'm sure that she is ok and it has nothing to do with Buffy." Spike tells Xander.

Xander scoffs not believing it.

"He's right Xander, Kay is always telling me that she considers Spike a brother and they have been friends for a long time." Dawn tells Xander.

"Of course it's not Buffy you want to get into bed with its Kaya." Xander says angrily.

Before anyone can react Spike has angrily pushed Xander against the only letting go of him when a sharp pain passes through his head.

"Xander enough." Buffy says walking back into the room hearing the end of what Xander said looking both upset and angry "Look I know you don't like Spike I don't like him most of the time either and I don't know his motives behind most things but after talking to both Kaya and Spike and seeing his actions tonight, I do know one thing for sure he considers Kaya a sister and she considers Spike a brother and he would never do anything to put her in danger." Buffy says separating Spike and Xander and sitting down.

"How can you be sure? He's obsessed with you he would do anything to get into your good books he even got a robot made to look like you." Xander reminds Buffy.

"Your right he did but he admitted that that was a mistake and he bought it to Willow to disengage before anything happened and I'm positive that he cares for Kaya and is concerned for her." Buffy reminds Xander.

"So he says." Xander comments.

"No so Kaya says. She was there when it was delivered and the first thing Spike did was bring it to Willow and its currently collecting dust in the basement and she has told me over and over again that Spike cares about her." Buffy informs Xander who is still looking angrily at Spike.

"Please Xander I'm exhausted and I don't want to deal with you two fighting can you please stop." Buffy requests after a few minutes of Xander and Spike glaring at each other.

Spike and Xander continue to glare at each other before they both sit back down.

"Where did Angel go?" Willow asks noticing that he didn't join Buffy back in the waiting room.

"Back to LA, he had some stuff to do." Buffy explains a hint of sadness clear in her voice.

Willow nods and the group sits in silence for a while.

"Is Kaya going to be ok?" Dawn asks sitting between Spike and Buffy.

"She'll be fine." Buffy assures her little sister putting an arm around her

"That reminds me." Buffy say turning to Spike "Do you know how she could do what she did?" Buffy asks curious.

"I do Pet, but it's not my story to tell its hers." Spike tells her.

"What did she do?" Giles asks confused.

"She made demons go flying with a wave of her arm and she has obviously been learning to fight." Buffy explains.

"She's telekinetic, how? I've never noticed her practicing witchcraft." Willow asks confused. "Have you?" she asks Tara who shakes her head.

Buffy shrugs not sure how she did it. "However she has done it she has obviously been keeping secrets. " Buffy says to the group.

About an hour latter Ben comes back out "Buffy."

"How is she?" Buffy asks standing up.

"She's fine I can take you back to her the doctor is almost finished with her then she can go home she is going to need to rest for a few days and come back in a week to get the stitchers out but she'll be fine. " Ben explain to Buffy.

"Thanks." Buffy says appreciative "you want to come back Dawnie?" Buffy asks her youngest sister.

Dawn nods and follows her sister.

"Kaya I was so worried about you." Dawn says rushing to her sister and giving her a hug.

"I'm fine Dawnie, when can I get out of here." Kaya says returning her little sisters hug but looking at Buffy.

When Buffy and Dawn return ten minutes later Kaya being pushed by Dawn in a wheel chair is with them.

"You ok Kayster?" Xander asks seeing her.

"Yeah I'm fine, hospital policy is for me to been in a wheel chair till the car." Kaya explains.

"Let's get out of here." Willow says smiling at everyone.

"Dawn are you coming home or back to Willows and Tara's?" Buffy asks her youngest sister.

"Home." Dawn answers.

"Ok well how about I take Tara and Will home and Giles you take the Summers sisters." Xander suggests.

Everyone nods approvingly.

"Spike's coming with us." Kaya informs the group.

"No need Spark I don't think that's the best idea." Spike tells the teen.

"So true." Xander mutters bitterly.

"No arguments William more demons could attack and if they attack in a big group again then you stand no chance." Kaya tells him.

"I'll be fine, no need to worry Spark." Spike tells her giving her a cocky grin.

"Kay's right it might be the best idea especially if something decides to attack we've still got Glory to worry about." Buffy tells Spike.

"If you're sure." Spike says surprised that she is actually supporting the idea of him going back to her house.

The group leave the group and separate into two groups one heading to Giles's car the other to Xander's . When they arrive at the Summers's house they find both Kaya and Dawn are asleep.

"I'll take Dawn, can you get Kaya?" Buffy asks Spike.

"Course." Spike responds.

Giles enters first so that he can open the door. Buffy enters second carrying Dawn and Spike stops at the door as he no longer has an invitation.

"Rupert do you want to take Spark?" Spike asks Giles.

Buffy is confused for a second about why Spike isn't coming in then she realises that he longer has an invitation.

"Spike come in." Buffy says stoping before she can climbs up stairs.

Spike enters and follows Buffy up stairs taking Kaya to her bedroom neither noting the disapproving look on Giles's face.

A few minutes later Buffy returns down stairs.

"Giles thank you for everything. It's getting late why don't you head home, we'll be fine." Buffy says to Giles as she enters the living room.

"Are you sure with everything?" Giles asks curious not likening the idea of leaving Spike with the girls.

"We'll be fine we'll see you tomorrow when I suspect well be having a meeting about the new powers that my sister is showing." Buffy explains to Giles.

"You had no idea that she had somehow developed this ability." Giles says to Buffy curious.

"None and judging by what she showed I'm guessing that she has been able to do this for a while which makes me wonder just what else she has been keeping a secret." Buffy explain to her watcher.

"It is certainly interesting." Giles comments as Buffy walks him to the door.

"See you tomorrow." Buffy says to him.

"See you tomorrow." Giles responds.

Buffy shuts the door behind him and turns to see Spike walking down the stairs.

"I guess I better get going." Spike says to Buffy.

"Didn't you say to a certain little sister of mine that you would stay." Buffy says Spike.

"I did, but I know that you would rather I wasn't here." Spike responds.

"How about a cup of tea." Buffy suggests to the surprise of Spike.

"Love one." Spike says with a grin as he and Buffy walk to the Kitchen.

Buffy makes the tea why the two sit in silence.

"Thank you for everything that you did tonight and everything that you have done for Kaya in the past." Buffy says to Spike.

"No need for thanks Luv I don't deserve it Spark was hurt because of me." Spike tells her.

"Both you and Kaya said that you told her to run, is that true?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah." Spike responds.

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty for you did your best to protect her." Buffy tells the unique vampire.

The two sit in silence for a little while before Spike speaks again "How you doing Pet?"

"I honestly don't know, today was my Mums funeral, she's really gone Spike." Buffy says breaking down in tears.

Spike stands up and walks over and puts an arm around her.

"Let it out Luv." Spike says to Buffy finding himself comforting a upset Summers woman for the second time in a day.

For a long time Buffy cries into Spike's chest, once Buffy finally finishes crying Spike hands her tissues so that she can wipe her eyes.

"Why don't you head up to bed, you must be exhausted." Spike suggests.

"I am." Buffy admits turning and leaving the kitchen.

"I better get going." Spike says to Buffy.

"Stay on the couch I know that Kaya and most likely Dawn will want to see you in the morning." Buffy says to Spike.

"If you're sure." Spike comments surprised as they enter the living room.

"Yeah I am." Buffy admits walking into the living room closing the blinds "Wouldn't want you to fry in the morning."

"Thanks Pet." Spike says.

Buffy smiles in response.

"See you in the morning." Spike says to Buffy Making himself comfortable on the couch as Buffy heads upstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

The next morning Spike is the first member of the Summers house to wake up when he realises that it is still early he makes his way into the kitchen to see what food they have. When he enters he is surprised to find that they fridge and cupboards are fully stocked.

Seeing as he is up and has nothing to do Spike decides to make breakfast for 'his' girls not wanting to subject Dawn and Kaya to Buffy's cooking after the stories that he has heard.

When Buffy wakes up a little while later the first thing she notices is the smell of delicious food coming from her kitchen which is a surprise as it is a smell that hasn't been smelt in a while. Deciding to investigate she gets out of bed and heads downstairs, when she reaches the kitchen she sees something she never thought she would see, Spike cooking breakfast in her kitchen.

"Either I'm still asleep or I have entered some kind of alternative reality." Buffy comments when she comes out of shock.

"Don't think you dreaming Luv, though I'm interested to hear why you don't seem surprise to that I'm in your dream, I would be interested to know what else you dream about me." Spike says raising his eye brow suggestively.

"You're a pig Spike." Buffy says simply glaring at him.

Spike laughs before saying "And I don't think you're in an alternative universe either."

"Then why are you making breakfast?" Buffy asks interested.

"I was up figured that you, Spark and Nibblet could use a decent breakfast." Spike explains.

"And you can cook." Buffy says sceptically.

"A little." Spike informs her.

"How? I mean I know you like to eat regular food, but I didn't figure you for the type to learn to cook it." Buffy comments sitting down at the bench.

"I'm full of surprises luv." Spike informs Buffy.

"I'm beginning to see that." Buffy mutters to herself though not quite enough for Spike with his vampire hearing not to hear.

"Do I smell actual food." Dawn comments surprise walking into the kitchen.

"That you do Bit, got pancakes and bacon, eggs and tost cooking which would you like?" Spike asks her.

"Pancakes and a piece of toast please." Dawn answers sitting down at the bench next to Buffy.

"What about you Pet? Which would you like?" Spike asks Buffy.

"Bacon and eggs." Buffy answers still surprise by what is going on before her eyes.

"Any sign on Kaya this morning?" Dawn asks her sister.

"I'm right here." Kaya answers walking into the kitchen with an obvious limp and leaning against the wall for support.

"Kay are you ok?" Buffy asks worried getting up and walking over to give her sister a hand.

"I'm fine, legs still a little sore but I'm fine." Kaya tells her big sister accepting her help to the chair.

"You're cooking." Kaya says to Spike surprised when she sees him.

"That I am." Spike responds.

"See I'm not the only one all surprised." Buffy says to Spike.

"If you ladies must know I have spent a lot of time watching the food network and have picked up a few things." Spike tells the sisters. Buffy goes to say something but is cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll go get that." She says getting up and walking off to answer the phone.

"So Spark I've got your sisters orders what can I get you?" Spike asks the middle Summers sister.

"Um, a bit of everything." Kaya tells Spike.

"So you being here does that mean that you and Buffy are friends again? Because I've missed you." Dawn asks Spike.

"I don't know about friends Bit I don't know if we will ever be friends, to be honest I haven't a clue what we are and I've missed you two." Spike tells the youngest Summers sister.

"That was Giles he said everyone is meeting at the Magic Box at 11." Buffy says entering the kitchen not realising the conversation she just interrupted.

"Why?" Dawn asks confused.

"It's because of me isn't it." Kaya realises "Everyone wants to know how I'm telekinetic." Kaya says looking at Buffy.

Buffy nods "How are you? And how do you know how to fight?" Buffy asks her little sister wanting to know just how much she doesn't know about her sister.

"I'm going to have to repeat this for Giles and everyone aren't I?" Kaya asks her sister.

"Yeah you are." Buffy informs her.

"Then if you don't mind I'd rather do it only once it's a long story." Kaya explains to her sister.

"I guess that's ok but I have a lot of questions." Buffy tells her sister.

"I know and I will answer all of them I just want to do it only once." Kaya explains.

Dawn looks between her sisters confused but before she has a chance to ask what's going on Spike speaks.

"Breakfast is served." Spike says handing the sisters each a plate.

All three sisters look suspiciously at the food on each of their plates.

"Oh bullocks I promise it's not poisoned and tastes decent." Spike says using a fork to eat some of the egg left in the pan.

"Your taste buds suck, you're not a good judge of what is good." Kaya reminds the vampire.

"Then you try some, judge for yourself." Spike requests.

"Fine." Kaya says cutting off a bit of bacon and picking it up with her fork and lifting it up to her face "Smells normal." Kaya says giving the meat a smell before putting it in her mouth "Tastes, really good." Kaya admits.

"Well then see." Spike says to the oldest and youngest Summers sisters.

At her sisters assurance that it is good Dawn digs in. Buffy is a little more hesitant but also starts to eat her breakfast.

"Go get ready you two everyone will be at the magic shop soon." Buffy says to her little sisters.

Kaya and Dawn nod both putting their plates in the sink say "Thanks for breakfast Spike." Before they both head upstairs.

"There right that was surprisingly good." Buffy says to Spike.

"Like I said, I'm full of surprises." Spike responds.

"So you coming to the magic box?" Buffy asks interested.

"Nah, in case you've forgotten it's kind of a dangerous time for me to be walking around plus I'm sure the others don't want me there. I'll just hang around here if that's ok with you." Spike says to Buffy.

"Yeah I guess that's fine Kaya would never forgive me if I let you turn to dust, I better go get ready." Buffy says to Spike after a few minutes of silence before heading upstairs.

"What's going on I have had more pleasant conversations with Spike in the last 3 days than I usually have with him in three months." Buffy thinks to herself as she heads upstairs and Spike heads to the living room.

About 10 minutes later Kaya the first of the Summers sisters returns down stairs wearing black cargo pants with a light green long sleave top and a denim jacket with her hair up in a ponytail when she returns down stairs she limps over and sits next to Spike on the couch.

"What do I tell them William?" Kaya asks interested.

"You tell them the truth and everything every detail you told me and explain everything and don't lie to them it's time for the truth Spark." Spike advices.

"How mad do you think Buffy is going to be when she realises how much I have kept from her?" Kaya asks interested.

"You know your big sis she is going to be pissed but after you talk to the whole gang talk to her alone explain your reasons the same ones you've told me, tell her how you feel." Spike tells the teen.

"Now? are you sure it's the right time?" Kaya asks interested.

"Maybe, maybe not what I do know is you've got to tell your big sis how you're feeling otherwise it's just going to make things worse between the pair of you." Spike tells her.

"You know you're really good at this whole advice thing." Kaya tells Spike with a smile.

"Don't spread it around I have a reputation to protect." Spike tells Kaya.

"That reputation of yours was destroyed a long time ago around the time that you started to help my sister." Kaya informs Spike with an amused expression on her face.

"What are you two talking about?" Dawn asks entering the living room.

"Just how Spike isn't the big bad anymore." Kaya tells her little sister.

"Oh that's not true I am to the big bad." Spike tells Kaya and Dawn.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kaya says standing up as she hears Buffy walking down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Buffy asks her sisters.

"Yep." Kaya and Dawn say.

"Good lets go. Spike don't destroy the house why where gone." Buffy requests.

"Of course not love, would never consider it." Spike tells Buffy.

"You better not otherwise you will be meeting Mr Pointy." Buffy tells Spike as she and her sisters leave.

"You know you're never actually going to kill him right." Kaya says to her sister as they begin the walk or in Kaya's case limp to the magic shop.

"I might one day if he annoys me too much." Buffy tells her little sister.

"I agree with Kay, you will never kill him despite what you say you like having him around." Dawn tells Buffy.

"No I don't like him. He annoys me." Buffy says to her sisters as they make their way to the magic shop.

"You like that he annoys you." Kaya tells her sister who glares at her little sister but doesn't respond.

After ten minutes of walking they make they arrive at the magic shop where they fine Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander already there.

The other Scooby's great the sister with hugs and questions about how Kaya's leg is.

"It's fine, just a little sore." Kaya assures.

The sisters take their seats at the round table at the back of the shop where the group sits in silence for a little while

"I'm guessing Buffy told you what happened last night." Kaya realises when no one is talking but everyone is shooting looks at her.

"She did, she said that you made demons go flying without touching them and that you seemed like you knew how to fight." Giles says.

"She's right I have been learning to fight and I can do this." Kaya says moving to fingers to make a book near Willow move across the table.

Everyone looks surprised at Kaya.

"How?" Willow asks interested.

"It's a long story." Kaya tells the group.

"We've got time remember." Buffy reminds her sister.

"Well it all started 3 years ago." Kaya says sighing starting what is going to be a long surprising story.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

Next chapters you will finally get some answers to the secrets that Kaya has been keeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

"Three years ago, you were fourteen." Xander says surprised.

"I was." Kaya says nodding "I know you're going to have questions and comments but can they wait until I'm finished explaining?" Kaya asks the group not wanting to have to stop her explanation every few seconds so that one of them could make a question or comment.

"That's fair, continue Kay." Buffy tells her little sister.

"Well as you all know three years ago I was held captive by Angel and Dru and it was thanks to Spike that I wasn't hurt too bad and was able to escape. Well during that time when Angel was going to grab these knifes I just keep wishing that they would move and he wouldn't be able to get them then next thing I know they move far away from him. I had no Idea how I did it all I knew is that I did it. After woods I kept trying to move things again but I couldn't no matter what I tried. Then after I escaped I wanted to know about what I did and weather I would be able to do it again. So during that summer I bought and borrowed any books that I could find that had to do with the power of the mind because somehow I don't know how I knew that was where I should start." Kaya explains.

"I remember that summer I remember a few of my books disappearing but they always came back, I thought I was going mad for a while." Giles comments remembering.

"Sorry about that." Kaya tells Giles with a guilty expression.

"It's quite alright Kaya, continue." Giles requests.

"I was right; I spent that summer reading any book I could find. After I read everything I could find on mind power I begun to start to learn to focus myself and focus my mind a after a while without meaning to if I got angry or upset I would make something move and I knew without a doubt that I had a power I just had no idea how to control it. So that became my next goal, learn how to control it. It took so long but I finally began to learn some control that was around the time of the whole Faith going evil thing." Kaya says looking at her sister.

"Once I learnt that first bit of control it was grate I could move objects at will. It would be very rare that I would move things by accident. I keep working on it and finally around thanksgiving last year I had compete control on my power I didn't move things by accident anymore and I could focus on something so specific that I could move a single leaf on a tree. Once I could do that I began to wonder just how powerful my power could be so I once again hit the books and I found out so much more about myself and my power mostly thanks to your new books." Kaya says looking at Giles.

"Glad I could be of service." Giles response.

"Lately I have started to use my mind to put different amounts of power into my telekinesis and incorporate it into other stuff like I'm attempting to figure out if I can channel telekinesis into fighting but I've still got a long way to go I'm still having issues putting the right amount of power into moving something but I'm getting better and yeah that's how I'm telekinetic." Kaya finishes explaining.

"You're a born Telekinetic." Anya comments looking surprised, impressed and unnoticeable to anyone else but Kaya worried.

"That's the theory." Kaya responds nodding.

"I've read about that and I heard about it I'm my watcher days." Giles says getting up and heading over to his books where he is sure he has read about born telekinetic before.

"What's a born telekinetic?" Buffy asks turning her attention to Anya.

Seeing her sister focused on the ex- demon Kaya sneaks into the training room knowing her sister well enough to know the first question she is going to ask and wanting to answer it in private. Also seeing the book that Giles grabbed having read it before she knows that there is something in there that is going to cause her sister to complete freak and she doesn't really want to be around when that happens.

"All around the world there are people who are born with a power or the potential to have a power if they have the right trigger. A born Telekinetic or natural Telekinetic like Kaya is someone who has the ability to move objects with his or her mind without having studied any witchcraft or magic all that is needed is the right trigger to unleash the power that they have hidden dormant since birth in Kaya's case it was being held captive by your ex-boyfriend." Anya explains to Buffy.

"How rare is it? Is there other people like Kaya out there?" Buffy asks the Giles and Anya realising that they are the only two with answers.

"There are a handful of people around the world born with a power and a few of them like Kaya possess the power of telekinesis." Giles explains "Oh lord." Giles says putting the book on the table as he takes of his glasses to wipe them.

"What? What does it say?" Buffy asks worried.

Willow grabs the book of the table where Giles has left it and begins to read it out loud _"From the time of a telekinetic 18__th__ year to the minute before his or her 19__th __year begins the power that is possessed is growing faster and stronger than ever before. With the learning of control and the development of focus in this new strength the telekinetic can become even stronger or crumble beneath the power. But be warned there are those who will seek the power in hopes to stop that possibility of power achieving its full strength. The Telica demons want nothing more than to stop the power from getting its chance to grow. They will seek out the power in hopes of destroying It and only the arrival of its 19__th__ birthday will stop them." _Willow reads her voice becoming worried with every word she reads.

"No that can't be right Kaya will be 18 in November. Demons can't be coming after her in a few months." Buffy says disbelieving. "Where is she?" Buffy says worried looking around and not noticing her sister.

"She went into the training room when Anya and Giles started talking; I think she knew what they were going to say." Dawn tells her sister.

Buffy gets up and heads into the training room needing to have a conversation with her sister.

"So you know everything now." Kaya says from her place sitting on the mats.

"I do, why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asks Kaya walking over and sitting next to her.

"When I first started researching you were in LA dealing with the whole killing Angel thing, then when you got back I was going to tell you but decided to wait until I had some sort of control. That didn't happen to Faith freaked so I figured that you had enough to deal with a rogue slayer you didn't have to add little sister with a super power to the mix. After that was dealt with I nearly told you so many times but I couldn't make the words come, you know the feeling where there is something you really want to say but don't know how to say it that's what I felt like. Then last year you were never around and I missed you so much that when I did see you telling you about my power was the last thing on my mind and last summer was great, you me Mum and Dawn I didn't want to ruin it by telling you the secret I have been keeping." Kaya says a sad smile appearing on both sisters faces.

"Then Mum got sick and we found out about Dawn and it was like you had forgotten about me and I couldn't add more stress to the mix by telling you everything. Which is fair and the right thing to do they needed you more than me. You and I haven't spent any real time together in months because you have been so worried about Mum and so focused on protecting Dawn. But I was worried to I was doing what I could to protect Dawn but I also needed my big sister two." Kaya explains.

Buffy goes to open her mouth to say something but Kaya cuts her off.

"I'm not criticising you, you made the right decision and I know it's selfish but I can't help but think What about me. I know I shouldn't think like that and I do understand that now with Glory and everything that Dawn is more important than me I've just missed you." Kaya explains looking sadly at the floor.

Buffy is sits in silence for a little while before putting an arm around her little sister "I'm sorry I should have realises that you needed me two, and I want you to listen to me your just as important to me as Dawn your both my sisters and I love you so much. I know you Kay I didn't mean to leave you alone and I never forgot about you I just didn't worry about you as much because I knew you would be ok. Even though there is the same age difference between you and me and you and Dawn you and I have always been a lot closer. Mum used to say that we were so alike it was scary that's why I didn't worry about you as much as Dawn." Buffy says smiling sadly

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you lately I knew you are strong and would be alright being by yourself more but I guess I forgot that your only 17 because most the time you seem so much older. I'll try to be there for you more." Buffy tells her sister feeling guilty that she hasn't been there for her.

"It's ok Buff, and I want to help around the house help look after and protect Dawn, you don't have to do it all alone." Kaya tells her sister.

"I'll let you help a little but despite how mature you are and how I treat you sometimes you're still just a kid and I want you to have some sense of normality." Buffy says to her sister.

"I'm not a kid, I'll be 18 in a few months and I have never been normal and living in Sunnydale normal isn't an option." Kaya reminds her sister.

"Fine I want you to have things as normal as they can be in Sunnydale, and it doesn't matter that you'll be 18 soon your still a kid." Buffy corrects.

Kaya just smiles at her sister but doesn't respond. The sisters sit in silence for a few minutes before Buffy speaks.

"When were you going to tell me the rest?" Buffy asks her sister interested.

"What? How I can fight or what the book says?" Kaya asks curious to see which she means.

"Both, but start with what the book says." Buffy requests.

"I read the book with that information about what's to come just before Glory showed her ugly face and I figured we have time before demons coming after me became an issue so I decided to wait until she was dealt with. But I knew I had to be prepared so I read even more asked a Spike what he knew about the demons that are going to come after me and whether he could teach me how to fight." Kaya explains.

"Spike knew everything before me." Buffy says surprised and a little hurt that her sister told Spike before her.

"Yeah last year when he was staying at Giles I used my power in front of him and he guessed what it meant right away, that's when our friendship really started. When I first read the book he was the one I went to." Kaya informs her sister.

"Did he know anything?" Buffy asks hoping that they have some idea about what is coming.

"Yeah he knows of these demons he knows that they are strong and that they will come for me from the minute I turn 18 until I'm 19 but on the plus side they are idiots and while they can sense that someone who is a born telekinetic has turned 18 they can't tell who or where the person is so we have time. According to Spike they may not come to a few days before I'm 19 or they could come for months before hand it just depends, but as soon as I'm 19 they can't hurt me." Kaya explains as she notices her sisters worried look she says "But Buff I don't want you to worry about me I can handle myself right now Dawn and protecting her from Glory is our concern, we'll deal with what is to coming later." Kaya requests of her sister.

"That's why you learnt to fight, so you could protect yourself you didn't want me to worry about protecting you all the time." Buffy realises.

"I know that I will never every be anywhere remotely close to as good a fighter as you are but I want to be able to help you and protect myself I want to go on patrol with you like Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara not just help with research and I want to be able to help you with Dawn and Glory and I think I can I don't know for sure but I think my power may work on her. But your right when these demons come I want to be able to fight them I want to stand alone on my own two feet and fight them without needing my big sister to do it for me." Kaya explains to her sister in a determine voice.

"It's my job as both your sister and the Slayer to protect you and help you fight them. We're family Kaya and that means that you don't have to face what's coming alone because and as much as it pains me to say it neither me or Spike will let you. Once your leg heals you're going to show me what you've got I want to see what exactly that pesky vamp has been teaching you. You are right at the moment Glory is what we need to be focused on but don't think for a second that means that your alone because everyone next door and the annoying vampire on our couch will do whatever we have to help and protect you and just because Glory is where our focus is at the moment don't let that make you think that I care about you any less than Dawn because it doesn't." Buffy tells her sister wanting to make it clear to her that she is important.

"I know Buf, I love you two." Kaya says putting her head on her sisters' shoulder.

"Can I come in?" Dawn asks standing at the door to the training room a few minutes later.

"Of course Dawnie." Kaya says to her little sister.

Dawn enters the training room and walks over and sits down next to Buffy who puts her arm around Dawn who like her big sister puts her head on her sisters shoulder.

The three sisters just sit there in silence all three of them worrying about what is to come but knowing without a doubt that they will face it together.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things. THE biggest change is in this chapter

"We should head back in there soon I'm sure they still have questions." Kaya says.

"You're right they will." Buffy says standing up and sticking out a hand for each of her sister to grab so they can stand.

The three sisters walk to the other room where the others are still sitting around the table talking. They all walk over and sit back down where they were sitting before.

"I'm guessing that you still have questions." Kaya says looking at everyone.

"You've explained the telekinesis but how do you know how to fight?" Xander asks curious.

"After I read that book that you just read, I went to Spike I asked him to teach me to fight and he has." Kaya explains to the group.

"Dead boy! You trust dead boy to teach you." Xander says shocked to Kaya.

"I have to agree with Xander. Spending that much time with Spike trusting him with so much information and allowing him to be the one isn't a good idea if he ever got the chip removed then he would be a huge threat to you." Giles informs Kaya.

Kaya stands up angrily "I TRUST Spike I know the rest of you don't but I don't care because I do. I've seen the man he is and I've seen the man he can be. I know without a shadow of a doubt that even if Spike were to get the chip removed that he wouldn't hurt me or any of us. Spike has been there for me when no one else was and I know that whenever I need him he will be there. He's gone against his nature to be a real big brother to me so yeah I trust him and I don't think it's a mistake." Kaya tells the group.

Giles goes to say something but realising that it just going to make everyone more angry Buffy speaks.

"Spike isn't going to be the only one to teach Kaya how to fight once her leg heals I'm going to teach her a few things two." Buffy informs the group.

"That is a good idea." Giles says agreeing.

"Does that mean I can learn?" Dawn asks interested.

"No." Everyone says together causing Dawn to huff annoyed.

"If you haven't got any more questions I'm going to head home my legs sore." Kaya informs the group.

"Ok, be careful walking home." Buffy requests.

"It's daylight." Kaya reminds her sister amused.

"Doesn't matter, be careful." Buffy instructs.

"I will." Kaya promises as she leaves.

"I really don't like that she spends so much time around Spike that she tells him so much." Giles says to Buffy once he hears the bell to signal the door has been closed and thus Kaya has exited the shop.

"Spike may not be top of my I trust list but after what I have seen in the last few days and heard from Kaya I think she may have a point that doesn't mean that I trust or even like him but it does mean that I'm going to trust Kaya's judgement when it comes to him." Buffy informs he watcher.

"That could be a grave mistake." Giles says to Buffy.

"I know it could be but at the moment I don't think it's going to." Buffy tells her watcher.

Everyone sits in silence for a while before Buffy speaks again.

"Ready to head home?" Buffy asks her little sister who nods.

"Let's go." Buffy says and the two sisters get up and leave.

"Anyone else have a very bad feeling about this whole Spike thing?" Xander asks.

"Xander." Willow says while sighing.

"Don't tell me you trust dead boy jr Will." Xander says to his best friend shocked.

"I'm not sure, but I do trust Kaya. She's smart and has very good judgement and has spent more time with Spike than the rest of us and I'm positive that she wouldn't trust and defend him so much if she didn't have a good reason. All I'm saying I maybe we should give him a chance." Willow explains.

"No, no way he's an evil killer." Xander objects.

"So was I." Anya reminds her boyfriend.

"You're different." Xander tells his girlfriend.

"Am I? The only difference I see is that I killed and tortured and done more evil than Spike could possibly dream off." Anya tells her boyfriend.

"That's not you, it's your past you're not that person anymore." Xander says sounding uncomfortable at his girlfriend's words.

"Maybe Spike's not that person anymore either."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

While the others are having a conversation about Spike, Dawn and Buffy are making their way home.

"Do you think they will ever be ok with Spike?" Dawn asks her sister curiously.

"I don't know." Buffy answers truthfully.

"Why? They were ok with Angel." Dawn reminds her sister.

Buffy sighs "Angel was different."

"How? I Get he had a soul but what does that really mean? He still went evil but Spike he doesn't have a soul and he's not evil so doesn't that mean that Spike has chosen to be good where Angel was forced to?" Dawn asks her big sister wanting to understand why everyone gives Spike such a hard time.

"Spike isn't good and the only reason he can't be evil is because of the chip in his head." Buffy explains to her sister.

"Is the chip really what changed him though?" Dawn asks her sister "Kaya made me think about It he could have pulled an Harmony and gotten minions to do his work for him because that wouldn't cause him pain because he was just giving orders but he chose not to he chose to come to you and ask for help and then he chose to fight demons besides you." Dawn says to her sister as after a conversation she had with her sisters she couldn't help but think about a few things.

Buffy looks at her sister as they arrive home not wanting to admit that she has made a few good points, "Kaya? Spike." Buffy asks as her and Dawn enter the house.

"I'm here, Sparks with you remember." Spike says from his place on the couch.

"No she left before Dawn and I said she was coming home." Buffy says worried walking over to Spike.

"Don't know what to tell you luv she hasn't come here." Spike tells Buffy.

"Where could she be?" Buffy asks worried.

"I'm sure she's fine maybe she went somewhere to think after the meeting, I'm sure there is no reason to be worried." Dawn tells her sister.

"Nibblets right, Spark probable needed some time alone, I'm sure she'll be walking through that door soon. Give it an hour and if she's not back then start to worry." Spike recommends.

"An hour then panic." Buffy tells Spike sitting down with him as Dawn sits on a chair.

Half an hour later just like Spike said she would Kaya arrives back home.

"Kaya where have you been?" Buffy asks worried walking over to her sister giving her a hug.

"Sorry I needed some time to myself, I didn't mean to make you panic." Kaya tells her sister feeling guilty for making her panic.

"It's fine just next time don't lie about where you're going." Buffy requests.

"I'll try not to." Kaya responds with a small smile about how over protective her sister is.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

The month and a half passes without any incidents. Buffy, Kaya and Dawn slowly get into an everyday routine. After a trip into the desert to visit with a guild that turns out to be the first slayer where she receives a cryptic answer Buffy starts her Slayer training again and once Kaya gets her stitches out Buffy sees what her sister is capable of when it comes to fighting and works out what she needs to learn and what she has to teach her and the sisters start lessons ever afternoon after Kaya finishes school though Kaya does continue to have lessons with Spike a couple of times a week.

A few weeks after Kaya got the stitches out of her leg Buffy is out on patrol where she has run into Spike who has decided to join her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." Buffy says to Spike as she has been meaning to talk to him for weeks.

"Yeah what about?" Spike asks curious.

"About Kaya's fight training I wanted to say thanks for teaching her and for continuing to do so." Buffy says gratefully.

"No problem I didn't do much just gave Spark some tips." Spike tells Buffy.

"Still thanks." Buffy says smiling at Spike.

Before Spike has a chance to respond a group of Vampires attack them and they pair have to go into fighting mode. The each dust a couple of Vampires each, Buffy finishes dusting one when she looks over and sees Spike being attacked by a couple.

"Spike watch out." Buffy says surprising both him and herself by sounding worried and rushing over and helping Spike by getting between the vampire and him.

The vampire and Slayer manager to work together effectively to dust the remaining vampires, without too much difficulty. Neither noticing that they are being watched by figures hiding in the trees.

"Thanks." Spike tells Buffy grateful and surprised by her protection.

"You're welcome." Buffy responds "Are you alright?" She asks slightly concerned when she notices him rub his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine the bugger almost dislocated my shoulder." Spike explains as he rotates it.

"Let's see." Buffy says walking over to him.

"You're asking me to take my top off slayer? This is a pleasant surprise." Spike comments with a smile.

"No I'm not asking you to take of your top, just let me have a look at your shoulder." Buffy requests.

Spike complies with Buffy's requests removes his shirt a little so that Buffy can have a look at his shoulder.

"Does that hurt?" Buffy asks a she gently runs her hand over area.

"A bit, but it's fine, no need to worry I'm the big bad remember." Spike says sounding cocky.

"Of course I remember you tell me often enough." Buffy tells Spike irritated as Spike puts his arm back in his sleeve and they begin to walk again.

"Don't you have a crypt to go to?" Buffy asks as she notices that they are leaving the commentary.

"I do but I figured that I would walk you home, with Glory's people about its safer." Spike explains not wanting his concern for the slayer to be to noticeable.

"Thanks but I can look after myself and where nearly there." Buffy informs Spike.

"Right, see you tomorrow." Spike tells Buffy as they nearly reach the Summers house.

"Tomorrow?" Buffy asks confused.

"Patrol." Spike says simply.

"Right see you then." Buffy says as she enters her yard and Spike turns and heads back to the cemetery.

The following night Willow and Tara are walking through the cemetery on their way to the Summers's house when they notice something getting dragged out of Spikes crypt.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"Wonder what's going on." Willow says interested as they walk over to get a closer look but still remain hidden.

"That's Spike." Tara realises when she gets a better look at the figure being dragged.

"And aren't they what Buffy described Glory's minions to look like." Willow says worried when she notices what has Spike.

"Glory's men have Spike." Tara says worried before both Witches' turn and run as fast as they can to Buffy's house to warn her.

"BUFFY." Willow and Tara say as they race into the house.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asks seeing them as she Dawn, Kaya, Xander, Anya and Giles all of whom are in the lounge room come over to the pair.

"Spike." Tara manages to say between puffs.

"What about Spike?" Kaya says concerned.

"Glory's men or we think Glory's men took him, you said they look like Hobits right." Willow says to her best friend.

"Yeah." Buffy answers.

"Then its defiantly them they were dragging him out of his crypt." Tara explains.

"NO, we have to help him." Kaya says worried.

"We will." Buffy assures her sister.

"Buffy, Spike knows about Dawn being the key he has no reason to keep that secret." Xander reminds his friend.

"He will keep it he will protect Dawn." Kaya tells the group without a second of hesitation.

"Kaya he has no reason to protect him he has no soul telling him the right thing killing him before he can tell Glory about Dawn may be our only option." Giles tells Kaya taking of his glasses.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed. You will recommend some of the text from the episode Intervention because it was just too funny not to use. But once again I OWN NOTHING.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

"NO, it's not our only option because he won't tell." Kaya tells Giles angrily.

"Kaya be sensible, what reason does he have for not telling Glory everything that she wants to know?" Giles asks trying the get the teenage to see what he sees as sense.

"You know what believe whatever you want. Fighting with you is just wasting time. If the rest of you won't do anything then I will, I'll go and save him myself I don't care what it takes." Kaya tells the group a fiery determination clear in her eyes as she walks over to the weapons chest and grabs a sword before leaving the house.

"Now I know why Spike calls her Spark." Anya comments.

"She really did spend way too much time with Faith." Xander says seeing a determination and fire in Kaya that Faith has.

"I'd say that that was more Buffy fiery determination than Faith." Willow corrects her friend.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"Kaya." Buffy says chasing her sister.

"Don't try and stop me Buffy, I'm going, we can't leave him there. I know he won't tell Glory but she's a hellgod there is no telling what she will do to him to try and make him talk." Kaya tells her sister as she turns around to face her.

"You're not going alone." Buffy informs her sister "You don't know where he is, you need a plan, come back inside and we will come up with one and then we will go and find him." Buffy assures Kaya.

"What about Giles? He's hell bent on killing Spike." Kaya reminds her sister.

"We need to find him first then we'll figure out what to do." Buffy explains.

"He won't tell Buffy." Kaya assures her sister sounding frustrated.

"I know you believe that and I hope your right but at the moment we don't know anything and we won't until we find him." Buffy says.

"I know he won't tell Buf. I can't lose him he's the only real friend I have." Kaya tells her sister sounding upset and worried.

Buffy looks confused "You have a lot of friends I've seen you with them." Buffy comments.

"What you've seen is a big group of people who call each other friends who are nice enough when there not stabbing each other in the backs, where not real friends. I don't trust a single one of them but I do trust Spike and I believe more than I have ever believed in anything that he won't tell." Kaya explains to her big sister sounding determine and passionate.

"Then if you're right lets go get help and get him back." Buffy says to her sister shocked at the revelation.

Kaya nods and the two sisters head back inside.

"Before we do anything we have to find Spike. Our best chance is to start where I killed Glory's key detecting snake and we'll go from there. Tara I need you to stay here with Dawn." Buffy asks her friend.

"Of course." Tara promises.

"Everyone else grab a weapon and let's go." Buffy tells the group.

"Wait, I don't think it's the best idea for Kaya to come with us." Giles comments looking at Buffy.

"I don't care, I'm coming." Kaya says in a tone of voice which says don't test me.

"I may not like it either Giles but Kaya is coming and there Is nothing any of us can do to change that. She can protect herself and she may be able to use her power on Glory, and plus no matter which of you are right we really don't have time to argue with her." Buffy tells her watcher grabbing her weapon.

"Be careful." Dawn requests giving both her sisters a hug.

"We will." Buffy and Kaya promise.

"Bring him back." Dawn whispers to Kaya as they hug.

"I will I promise." Kaya assures.

Together the group follow Buffy to where she lost the snake monster as they feel it's their best chance at finding Spike.

"Here's where I lost it and it was headed back to Glory so I'm assuming that she is around here somewhere." Buffy tells the group "Xander, Willow, Anya You guys start checking places for Glory start with the most expensive ones. Kaya, Giles you're with me." Buffy instructs her sisters and friends.

The others nod and start to split up but Kaya stops them

"Wait." Kaya says causing everyone to turn around and face her surprised. "Buffy, Spike's a vampire you can sense him can you try, give us a better idea of where he is?" Kaya asks her sister.

"I can try." Buffy answers closing her eyes and focusing.

After a couple of minutes Buffy opens her eyes again "There, top floor." Buffy says pointing to a house.

"Let's go." Kaya says starting to run over.

"Kaya." Buffy says racing to her sister to stop her. "We've got to do this smart we go in quiet and see what we can do. She's a hell god don't let your worry for Spike lead you to do something stupid. Your power may be strong but it's no match for a hellgod we don't even know if it will work, so we watch and assess the situation then figure out what we can do, ok?" Buffy asks her sister hoping that she won't do something stupid.

"Ok." Kaya promises and they head to the building.

When they get to the building they use the stairs to climb up to the top floor where Buffy is sure that Spike is being held.

"He's around the corner." Buffy says as the group sneak a bit closer and they begin to hear Glory's voice.

"It is not Bob Barker you scabby morons! The key is new to this world and Bob Barker is as old as grit!, The vampire is lying to me." The group hear Glory say angry clear in her voice.

"See I told you so." Kaya whispers to the group.

"You're right." Giles answers shock clear on both his and Xander's face.

"He's hurt badly." Buffy informs the group as she snuck forward to have a look.

"Yeah. But it was fun. And guess what, bitch? I'm not telling you jack. You're never gonna get your sodding key, 'cause you might be strong, but in our world, you're an idiot." The group hear Spike say causing Xander and Giles to once again be shocked that Spike is protecting Dawn when he could easily give her up.

"Insulting a hellgod, is he insane?" Willow whispers shocked.

"I've always thought so." Buffy whispers as they hear Glory's response.

"I am a god." She says

"The god of what, bad home perms?" Spike response sounding his usually cocky self.

The group look at each other and have to fight not to laugh.

"Hate to admit it but Dead Boy can be funny." Xander says to the surprise of everyone including herself.

"We've got to do something, if Spike keeps going like that she is going to kill him." Kaya says worried.

"We wait for the right opening." Buffy tells her sister as the angry god starts to speak again.

"Shut up! I command you shut up!"

"That's not going to work." Buffy mutters to herself.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, but I just had no idea that gods were such prancing lightweights. Mark my words, the Slayer is going to kick your skanky, lopsided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim, ex-god like you." Spike informs Glory.

Everyone look at each other shocked knowing that Spike has no crossed a line and all worried about what Glory is going to do. Turns out Spike crossing the line is a good thing because next thing they know Spike comes flying into a wall not too far from them.

"Go." Buffy instructs everyone as they hear Glroy yell "Get him."

Everyone rushes to Spike. Giles and Xander pick him up as Kaya uses her power to send the minions flying before they are even close enough for Buffy to attack them.

"Impressive." Buffy tells her sister as she made the minions hit a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Who dares to hurt my minions, and take my Vampire." Glory asks angrily.

"Go, take him to the house." Buffy hisses to her friend as her little sister stands in front of everyone.

"That would be me." Kaya says to the god as everyone besides her sister head to the elevator. "And he's not your vampire." Kaya tells Glory.

"And who would you be another little girl?" Glory asks Kaya.

"Not just any little girl." Kaya informs Glory trying to distract Glory so the others can get away.

"I've seen you before you were with the slayer when she took my monk." Glory realise then she gets a look of realisation "Of course, you must be a witch. Impressive trick you've got there but your trick isn't good enough to beat me." Glory informs Kaya.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Kaya says to Glory.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy hisses angrily to her sister wondering what she is up to.

"Trust me." Kaya requests knowing that to concentrate and focus and make her power more powerful she has to be determined. Feeling a very strong emotion and have no doubt that it isn't going to work and to get the strength she needs for what she is planning then the feeling has to be so strong.

"You should listen to the slayer, little girl you don't know who your deal with." Glory informs Kaya walking towards her and Buffy.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with." Kaya promises.

"Who is this girl Slayer? Is she stupid enough to think that she is a competition for me?" Glory asks Buffy sounding amused that Kaya even thinks that she is a match for her.

"She's my sister." Buffy tells Glory.

"Your sister." Glory says a look of joy appearing on her face "Well it looks like you're going to get to watch me kill her." Glory tells Buffy.

"Not going to happen." Kaya promise feeling the power reach higher than she has felt it before and knowing that it is time.

"Get ready to run." Kaya whispers to her sister not allowing the doubt that it may not work enter he mind for a second and focusing and concentrating completely on what she wants to do.

"What are you going to do about it?" Glory asks.

"This." Kaya says waving her arm focusing all her mind, all her power into the one goal of sending Glory flying into the wall.

Buffy stares at her sister and at Glory and the second her sister waves her arm Glory goes flying not as fast or as far as her minions or anything that Kaya has ever made move but fast and far enough to cause her to go flying into the wall and due to the impact and Glory's own straight part of the wall and roof above to collapse on her.

"Go, I don't think I can run." Kaya stutters to her sister realising that she used too much concentration for her mind to handle so she is having a very difficult time standing.

"I'm not leaving you." Buffy tells her sister picking her up and running out of the building.

"You were amazing." Buffy says to her sister as they run.

"Thanks, it will take a few hours before I will be able to do anything that takes any kind of concentration but I'll be ok." Kaya informs her sister sounding weak and having difficulty speaking.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asks confused.

"My power is tied into my mind to most things I need to concentrate to move something big or to put a lot of power behind it I need to concentrated the more concentrate required the more it effects me." Kaya explains having more difficulty with every word.

"But last month the demons you seemed fine and I've seen you move a tone of things since." Buffy says to her sister as they near their house.

"Doing stuff like that doesn't take much out of me but this I put everything I had more than I thought I did behind it more than I have ever before, it will take me a while before I'm ok again." Kaya explains pausing after every word as they enter the house.

"What happened?" Giles says racing to the sisters as they enter.

"Kaya's power works on Glory." Buffy explains putting her on the couch.

"Where's Spike?" Kaya asks looking around.

"In the basement, Tara and Anya are treating his injuries." Willow explains.

"If her power worked why is she like this?" Dawn asks worried looking at her big sister.

"I'll be fine Dawnie." Kaya promises.

"Why are you like that in the last few weeks I have seen you move things heaps you've never been like this." Xander comments worried.

"Today was different I put all my concentration my focus, all the power I had behind what I did. At the moment my mind is like jelly I have absolutely no concentration, no focus, standing was very difficult, talking is, and it will be for at least a few hours." Kaya explains struggling with each word as he eyes seem to drift open and closed.

"Glory?" Giles asks looking worriedly at Kaya.

"Crashed into a wall, half the roof collapsed onto her." Buffy explains.

"Will can you get some water?" Buffy asks looking very worried at her little sister.

"Of course." Willow says leaving the room to go and get it.

"Xander can Dawn, Kaya and I stay with you and Anya tonight? Glory knows where we live and she knows that Kaya is my sister and after what she did she is going to be pissed." Buffy asks.

"Of course." Xander answers.

"Here." Willow says handing the glass of water to Buffy. "I'm going to check how Tara and Anya are going with Spike."

"Thanks." Buffy says collecting the glass "Kaya, try have a drink Honey." Buffy says putting the water glass of water in front of her sister giving her the straw. Kaya opens her mouth and drinks a little of the water.

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep now for a little." Kaya informs her sister.

"Ok, you do that. Xan, you stay with her?" Buffy asks her friend.

"Of course." Xander promises sitting down on a chair as Dawn sits on the floor besides her sister.

"Giles." Buffy says to her walking into the hall.

"What did she do?" Giles asks Buffy wanting to know why the teenager is so weak.

"She talked to Glory for a while I think that must have been when she was building her power but she managed to send her flying it was impressive she's strong Giles. If Glory was a normal person and she used that power I don't know what would have happened. I'm worried about her. Do you know how long these effects are going to last?" Buffy asks hoping that her watcher will know.

"Kaya's power is tied to my mind. Concentration and focus is the key to her power I can't imagine how much concentration it took her to do it. Not to mention the power it took her to do it." Giles explains looking worriedly at the girl on the couch.

"Is she going to be ok?" Buffy asks worried.

"I don't know, her power is mystery to me even after the research I have done but if she is sure that she will be ok then you have to trust her, she knows more about it than us." Giles tells his slayer comforting.

"I'm going to go check on Spike, let me know if something changes." Buffy requests heading down to the basement.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Buffy asks Anya, Tara and Willow as she enters the basement.

"I'm doing find, I heal quickly." Spike informs Buffy.

"Can you guys give us a moment I need to talk to Spike. " Buffy says her friends.

"Of course, we'll go see how Kaya is doing." Tara says as the three head upstairs.

"Spark? What's happened? Is she ok?" Spike asks sounding as worried as Buffy feels.

"She used her power on Glory. She used all the concentration all the focus she had, she used all the power she could. She said that he mind is like Jelly and it will take her a few hours before she is ok." Buffy explains.

"Dam it Spark, I warned her to be careful about that." Spike says worried.

"You knew that it was possible that it could happen." Buffy says surprised.

"I did. She wasn't the only one who read about her power I read some things to I thought it would help me to be able to help her. In one book I read it warned about using too much concentration or power and what it can do to her." Spike explains.

"Will she be ok?" Buffy asks knowing that Spike won't lie to her.

"It will take a few hours and she'll start to get her concentration and focus back and within 24 hours she will be back to full strength." Spike explains and the two stay in silence for a little while.

"She never doubted you. She got into a fight with Giles about how sure she was that you would protect Dawn. Nothing was going to stop her from going after you." Buffy explains to Spike.

"Nice to know someone believes in me." Spike says to Buffy trying to smile though it is clearly casing him pain.

"I want to say thank you for what you did for Dawn that was real and I will never forget it." Buffy tells Spike as she stands up and heads upstairs stoping on the two of the stairs to say something else "I'm starting to see the man that Kaya is always telling me you are. She's right he is a good man." Buffy tells Spike walking up the rest of the stairs.

PLEASE REVIEW.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed. For the point of this story Fred and pylea, happened earlier in Angel than it did in the show compared to the Buffy timeline.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

Buffy makes her way back upstairs and into the lounge room where everyone else except Dawn who is still sitting by her big sisters side is sitting around the table.

"She knew it was a risk, she knew this could happen but she did it anyway." Buffy says sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Giles asks confused.

"I was just talking to Spike apparently he's warned Kaya about what could happen if she used to much power, focus and concentration." Buffy explains.

"Does he know how long she will be like this?" Willow asks her friend shooting a worried look at the girl on the couch.

"A few hours and she will be back to her full straight within a day he says." Buffy explains.

"That's good." Tara says sounding glad.

"Yeah it is. I'm glad that she won't be like this for too long I really don't like seeing her like this." Buffy tells her friends sounding both worried and upset.

The others look sympathetically at Buffy but don't comment.

"What do we do about Glory? Kaya might have delayed her for a little while but she will come back wanting revenge on Kaya and judging by the show we caught Spike two, and we still have to protect Dawn. What do we do now?" Xander asks interested.

"I don't know." Buffy admits "For now Dawn, Kaya and I come back to your place and we figure out where to go from there." Buffy suggests.

"What about Spike? He's still hurt." Willow asks interested.

"He comes two, at least until he can be ok by himself." Buffy answers after a little bit of hesitation before turning to Xander "I know you might not like it but he needs protection two, he protected Dawn we at least own him that much." Buffy says to his friend.

"I may not like the guy but even I know that we can't leave him alone. When do we go?" Xander asks Buffy.

"It's about half an hour to sun down. We go then." Buffy tells her friends.

"In that case Tara and I should head back to the dorms in case someone is watching get rid of suspicion by acting normal." Willow suggests.

"Sounds good. Call if something happens and we'll call if something changes." Buffy says to her best friend.

"We will promise." Willow says standing up to give her friends hugs.

Willow and Tara leave and then Buffy turns back to Xander, Anya and Giles. "I want you three to go in about 10 minutes take Kaya and Dawn with you." Buffy informs her friends.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Giles asks interested a little hesitant at taking the girls to Xander's without any real protection.

"Yes." Buffy assures her watcher.

"Consider it done Buff." Xander promises.

"Spike and I will join you after sunset."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

An hour later everyone but Willow and Tara are at Xander's. The group are sitting around (Or in Kaya's case laying.) around not really talking when Tara and Willow come running in.

"What's wrong?" Buffy says worried rushing over to the pair.

"Someone was in both of our rooms, trashed them." Willow says to Buffy.

"Are you guys ok?" Xander asks worried.

"We're fine." Tara assures.

"We need to get out of here go somewhere safe." Buffy comments looking out the window.

"Run away." Willow says shocked.

"We have no other choice. The only people who have managed to delay Glory at all are you and Kaya and remember what that did to you what it's doing to her. Leaving town getting somewhere safe until the widow for Glory to use Dawn as a key has passed it's our only shot at surviving." Buffy informs her friends.

The group look around none of them likening the idea of running but knowing that it may be there only option.

"Where do we go?" Anya asks.

"I know a place." Spike informs the group.

"You do." Buffy says surprised to Spike.

"It's a place in the desert I bought about 30 years ago It's in the middle of nowhere and if we go there we'll be on our own but it's safe." Spike tells the group.

"Does anyone know about it? Dru or someone else?" Buffy asks interested.

"No Dru doesn't know bout it I bought it as a safe place the only person besides me who could possible know about it is Peaches and that may be a good thing." Spike informs Buffy.

"How is Angel knowing about this place a good thing you hate him." Xander says confused.

"As much as I would rather stake myself than say this we need the poof. With Spark and I out at least for a little while the only people strong enough to protect Nibblet are you and Red." Spike says looking at Buffy "The Whelp is right I hate Peaches but we need the help and if it means protecting the Bit then I'm prepared to be civil to him." Spike explains looking both disgusted and determine at every word.

"You're right we need him." Buffy admits.

"That's great and all but how are we going to let Dead Boy know what's going on and where were going without letting anyone else know?" Xander asks curious.

"There's a code we could use give him a message in code and he'll know exactly what it means but no one else will know what it means." Spike tells Buffy.

"What about Dru and Darla? Aren't they still in LA and I'm guessing they know what this code means what if they hear the message?" Kaya asks Spike still standing weak.

"Darla's dead, Angel staked her years ago, didn't he?" Willow says looking at Buffy who's looking just as surprised.

"Right I forgot to tell you lot. Darla's back it's a really long story but Clift notes version is she was bought back as a Human was dying from what she was dying of way back then Wolfram and Hart bought Dru in to sire her again they caused some problems for Peaches in LA, that's why Dru had those scares when you saw her." Spike adds looking at Buffy "Last I heard neither one was in LA anymore a contact of mine informed me that they were no longer in the country or together." Spike explains.

"But they do know this code, you plan to use." Giles says likening the idea less and less.

"Darla does, I've never really been sure what Dru knows with her being so bleeding out of her mind." Spike explains.

"If Darla knows it then maybe it's not the best idea to use the code." Willow comments.

"It's our only, safest option to let Angel know what's going on. If they are both out of the country then I have to guess that neither is concerned with Angel anymore. Spike is there a way you could edit the code to make it so that Angel would still understand it but Darla won't?" Buffy asks curious.

"Yeah." Spike answers pulling out a smoke.

"No smoking in my apartment." Xander tells Spike.

"Bugger of Harris." Spike says going to light his smoke but Buffy pulls it out of his hand before he gets the chance Buffy pulls it out of his hand.

"This code, how do I get the message to Angel do I call him and tell him the message in code?" Buffy asks Spike standing in front of him.

"You call the cheerleader who works for him tell her the message. If you call him and give him this message in this code then he will not stop asking questions. If you call the cheerleader ask her to tell dear peaches he won't get the chance to ask anything." Spike explains to Buffy.

Buffy nods.

"How can you be sure that he will do anything after he receives this message?" Giles asks sceptical.

"Simple Rupert. The cheerleader will know its Buffy when she goes and tells Peaches what the slayer said he will realise for me to give Buffy this code then it must be an emergency and she must be in danger and he will do whatever he can to protect her." Spike explains a frown on his face.

"I'm in for using this code, when do we do it?" Buffy asks Spike.

"Just before we leave town, and we use a payphone to make a call." Spike instructs.

Buffy nods approvingly "I'm going to need your help to get a few things do you think you can handle that?" Buffy asks Spike curious.

"Course Luv, I may not be strong enough to fight but I am strong enough to help you." Spike assures.

"Good." Buffy says turning away from Spike to face everyone else "Kaya can you walk?" Buffy asks her little sister.

"I think so." Kaya answers sounding a little hesitant.

"Ok this is what we do I want everyone to pack a bag of stuff that you can't travel without stuff that we may need. Willow I want you and Tara to go with Dawn back to the house get what she needs and I'll write a list of what I need. Kaya you do the same I want you to rest as long as possible." Buffy says to her friend

"Of course."

"I'm guessing this place has no food." Buffy says to Spike.

"No but it has electricity." Spike answers.

"How and why do you pay for electricity on a place you never use?" Xander asks confused.

"Long story." Spike answers.

"That doesn't matter right now. Giles once you get what you need, I need you two go get food, water and another supplies you can think of that we may need. Make sure that includes a trip to the butcher for Blood." Buffy requests of her watcher.

"We don't tell anyone where we are going." Buffy says picking up a pen and paper to scribble down something on a piece of paper.

"Here's what I need." Buffy says handing the paper over to her friend "We meet in front of the magic box in 45 minutes. Xander don't leave until you absolutely have to try and give Kaya as much time as possible to rest. Spike lets go." Buffy says as she walks across the apartment Spike right behind her.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

For the next half an hour everyone does what they have to. Tara, Willow and Dawn go to the dorms followed by the Summers house to collect what they need before heading to the Magic box. Giles goes to his apartment then to collect the different supplies they may need before he makes his way to the magic shop. Anya and Xander collect what they need for around the apartment before they wait until they absolutely have to head to the magic shop to allow Kaya to rest as long as possible. Buffy and Spike head to his crypt so that they can collect things that they need before heading to acquire themselves some mode of transport.

"There is a RV dealership right there for transport and a phone box there which one do we do first?" Buffy asks Spike interested to see his opinion.

"Phone box." Spike states.

"Right so I say this." Buffy says referring to the piece of paper in her hand as they walk to the phone box.

"Right say exactly that and Peaches will understand what is going on and what we need him to do." Spike assures.

Buffy nods and puts her money into the phone box and dials the number for Angel investigations

"Angel investigations, Cordelia speaking."

"Hey Cordy, its Buffy I need you to give a message to Angel for me as soon as possible." Buffy requests.

"He's right in the other room do you want to speak to him, give him the message yourself." Cordelia suggests.

"No, Cordelia this is important I need you to give him this message I don't have time to talk to him." Buffy requests as she and Spike keep looking around for dangers.

"Ok sure what's the message?" Cordelia asks sounding confused.

"Tell him. If he wants an exotic drink but not much company he knows where to go. That the most exciting places are almost always the last you look though sometimes there the first or maybe right in the middle but ever places has a surprise some bad some good. It's up to him to find the one he wants whichever it may be. Having one person by his side could be better than 30 or 17 he's just got to turn the right nob." Buffy tells Cordelia.

"Buffy what's going on? That made no sense." Cordelia says confused.

"Just give him the message." Buffy requests hanging up the phone.

"Let's go." Spike says walking over to the RV dealership

"Where you Drunk or on some sort of drugs when you came up with that code?" Buffy asks curios.

"Possible I don't remember." Spike response.

"That's a comfort." Buffy says sarcastically.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"Angel I think something's up with Buffy." Cordelia says walking into Angel's office where he and Weasley and Gunn are talking.

"Why? Did you get a vision?" Angel asks concerned.

"No, no vision. She just called and she said she had to give you an important message but she didn't want to speak to you then when she did give me the message it made no sense." Cordelia explains.

"That's a concern." Weasley comments "What did she say?"

"If he wants an exotic drink but not much company he knows where to go. That the most exciting places are almost always the last you look though sometimes there the first or maybe right in the middle but ever places has a surprise some bad some good. It's up to him to find the one he wants whichever it may be. Having one person by his side could be better than 30 or 17 he's just got to turn the right nob." Cordelia reads of a piece of paper.

"That makes no sense." Weasley says before looking at Angel who has gotten a look of realisation on his face.

"You know what that means." Gunn realises.

"It's a code one that only three other people in the world besides me know; none of the three people who know it is Buffy." Angel explains to the group.

"Do you think she's in danger? That one of those people who know what the code mean are using her to get to you?" Weasley asks concerned.

"She's in danger alright but not from the person who told her the code." Angel tells the group.

"How can you be sure?" Cordelia asks.

"Because when I was in Sunnydale I found out that one of the three people who know the code was helping her and for him to use that code and from the what I know it means they must be In pretty big danger and need our help." Angel says getting his coat.

"Wait let the rest of us get ready if they need help we're all coming." Weasley tells Angel.

"I'm not going to them yet. I have to follow the instructs which I'm guessing will explain what's going on in some way." Angel tells his friends.

"Are you sure that's the best idea." Gunn asks.

"They used the code for a reason, they obviously needed me to know something without coming right out and saying it this is the only way I'm going to figure out what that is." Angel explains leaving his office.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Buffy and Spike manage to obtain a rather nice and suitable RV for their trip. Once they are clear of the yard and are sure there is no one following them they pull over and start to black out most of the front windows and put curtains and other things over the rest so that when the sun comes up Spike won't be burnt.

"How far away from us is this place of yours?" Buffy asks Spike interested.

"Depending on who's driving I would say about 5 hours. Bout 3 and a half for the poof." Spike tells Buffy.

"That's if he remembers your code." Buffy says to Spike.

"He remembers no doubt about that." Spike informs Buffy.

"How can you be sure? You don't remember if you were drunk or on something when you created it." Buffy reminds him.

"Whether or not we were drunk doesn't matter. Angel never forgets, he'll remember it." Spike assures Buffy.

"Hope your right." Buffy response as they get back in the RV and drive to the magic shop.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"Everyone pack a bag, where going on a little trip." Angel informs Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and Weasley as he enters the hotel again.

"Are we going to Sunnydale?" Cordelia asks interested.

"No, just pack a bag including any supplies that we might need. Wes make sure that includes some of your more important books and Gunn make sure that we have plenty of weapons." Angel instructs.

"Angel what's going on? Who is the person with Buffy who knows the code?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"I'll explain on the way, just get ready." Angel instructs heading into his office to get what he needs.

"Should we be afraid?" Fred asks sounding worried.

"Until Angel explains what's going on a sense of concern would be best." Cordelia inform Fred as she goes to get what she needs.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Ever since Kaya sent Glory flying into the wall she has been stuck in Ben's form that is in the middle of an argument with Jinx and Glory's other minions.

"I am not telling you anything more about the key, and unless you would like to be stabbed again you won't ask." Ben says angrily to Jinx.

"But Sir, the magnificent Glorificus needs to know." Jinx tells Ben.

"I don't care what Glory needs to know, I'm not telling her anything." Ben promises.

"But Sir the key is powerful it knows everything that needs to be known. What Glory needs to go home to leave you." Jinx tells Ben.

"What happen to me then? I disappear. " Ben tells Jinx angrily pausing before continuing what he was saying "Dawn doesn't remember anything about being the key all she remembers is having two big sisters and a mother who love her I will not let Glory kill her." Ben says angrily.

"Dawn." Jinx says happily at finally getting the name of the key.

"No not Dawn." Ben says panicking realising what he has done he goes to pull out a knife but before he gets a chance he becomes Glory once more.

"Finally, find me the Slayers sister I want to make her pay for what she did." Glory says angrily.

"You're magnificent, Ben just told me who the Key is." Jinx informs the God.

"Who?" Glory asks excitedly.

"Dawn, the slayers youngest sister." Jinx tells his god.

"Change of plans then, find me that sister." Glory tells her minion feeling that it will only be a matter of time before she has her key.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed. For the point of this story Fred and pylea, happened earlier in Angel than it did in the show compared to the Buffy timeline.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

Angel and the rest of his team got what they needed from the hotel very quickly before leaving and stoping in Cordelia's, Wesley's and Gunn's to collect what they need before they make their way out of LA.

"Angel what's going on? You said only three other people know what that code and if they are the three people I'm pretty sure they are why would one of them be helping Buffy?" Cordelia asks from her place in the front seat next to Angel in the front of his car.

"You're right the three people who know the code are Dru, Darla and Spike." Angel tells Cordelia.

"What." Weasley says surprised "Angel what is going on?" He asks confused.

"When I was in Sunnydale a last month I found out that Spike had been helping Buffy for a year. That he was captured by the Initiative and they put a chip in his brain which stopped him from hurting living things. He somehow escaped and went to Buffy for help when he discovered that he could hurt Demons." Angel explains.

"Who's Spike?" Gunn asks curious though not sure if he wants the answer or not.

"He's another Vampire used to be known as William the Bloody second worst there is behind Angelus. He was sired by Drusilla in 1880 they travelled the world together causing death and destruction up until a couple of years ago." Wesley explains.

"So let me get this straight. Darla sired Angel. Angel sired Drusilla. Drusilla sired Spike. Angel and Darla were a couple and so were Drusilla and Spike but on occasion Drusilla and Angel were together. Darla was killed and bought back by Wolfram and Hart but was dying so Drusilla was bought in to sire her grandmother making her, her grandmothers mother. Angel got cursed with a soul and this Spike who is Angel's grandchilde got captured by the government and can't hurt humans so has now joined forces with the Vampire Slayer who happens to be Angel's his grandsires ex. Dude you family is messed up. Am I missing anything?" Gunn asks trying to make sense of everything for both himself and Fred.

"That's confusing." Fred comments.

"You have no idea." Cordelia informs the Texan "So you're sure that it was Spike who gave Buffy the code. How can you be sure that he isn't hurting Buffy? That this isn't a trap?" Cordelia asks having a bad feeling about the situation.

"I can't be. But when I was in Sunnydale I saw Spike and as much as I hate to admit it he was different he showed genuine care and affection for Kaya. She called him big brother and he called her his little sister. I don't know what is going on but for Buffy to use that code it means that even Spike chose to swallow his pride and admit that they need my help. I may hate the guy but I'm sure that for him to get Buffy to use that code things have to be bad." Angel explains.

"Who's Kaya?" Fred asks interested.

"Buffy's 17 year old sister." Cordelia answers.

"So the Slayer, your ex's sister is calling a vampire your grandchilde her brother, seriously dude are things always this confusing." Gunn asked shocked and intrusted.

"What did this code say? Where are we going?" Weasley asks curious wanting to know what is going on choosing to ignore Gunn's comment.

"The code is complicated but basically it leads me to a locker at the bus station. Inside the locker I found a deed and keys I'm guessing a spare set to a place in the desert. The deed was signed under an allies of Spikes that only I know. I'm guessing their there, why I have no idea." Angel explains.

"So Spike and by extension everyone else was in LA and instead of talking to you to ask for help they left cryptic clues. Angel I don't like the sound of this." Cordelia says worried.

"Judging by the dust in the locker and the date on the deed the locker hasn't been touched for years. Spike obviously set it up years ago. I have no idea what is going on but I know for messages to be this cryptic then Buffy must be in danger maybe from Spike I don't know all I know is she is in danger and I have to help." Angel explains determinably.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

The Scooby's manage to leave Sunnydale without incident. Spike has been driving for 2 hours when Buffy comes to check on him.

"Spike pull over and let Xander take over driving you still need to rest." Buffy instructs the vampire walking into the driving area.

"I'm fine Luv, I don't need Harris to take over." Spike tells Buffy.

"Spike your still hurt. You still have a lot of healing to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Pull over and let Xander take over for a while relax a bit." Buffy once again requests in a tone of voice which tells Spike that she is serious and not to question her.

"Fine, go get the whelp I'm pulling over." Spike tells Buffy.

"Good."

Spike pulls over the RV as Xander walks in with Buffy behind him.

"Here's where were going. This is the rout that is gonna get us there the fasters." Spike tells Xander pointing to the map before leaving.

Spike walks into the main carriage and see's Willow, Tara, Anya and Giles sitting around the table and Kaya who is doing better but still looks week and pale laying on the couch opposite them.

"Where's the Nibblet?" Spike asks Kaya concerned walking over to the couch and moving her legs to sit down which she puts right back on him once he sits down.

"Other room, I think she wanted to be alone." Kaya tells Spike.

Spike nods "How you doing?" he asks concerned.

"Better. It's going to be a while still before I'm back to full strength but I can string a sentence together it feeling almost impossible which is an improvement." Kaya tells Spike.

"That's good Spark. Now you know why I warned you against doing that." Spike says hoping that she now understands the risk behind her power.

"I had no choice William, It was my only option. I had to see if my power would work on her and the only way I could find that out is if I put everything I had behind it. Dawnie is my little sister I have to do everything I can to protect her even if that means putting myself at risk." Kaya explains.

"I understand why you did what you did Spark that's not the issue. The issue is that you have to understand your power understand the harm it can cause you and not to get to reliant on it." Spike explains.

"I know. You've always told me over and over about not becoming to reliant on the power. But you know as well I do that in the next year I have a major power boast coming and the only way I'm going to be able to control that power and not let it control me is if I get used to dealing with it when it is at its most powerful. I don't want the power to control me William I want to be the one in control." Kaya explains to the person she considers both her big brother and best friend.

"I know Spark; you have to learn that control and I will do anything I can to help you. But still using that much power you have to be careful, it's a fine line between being in control of the power and letting the power control you." Spike says to Kaya worry clear on his face.

"Thanks for being so worried about me, but I'm ok William I promise." Kaya says giving him a comforting smile knowing that he was worried without him having to say it.

"You being so week and hurt didn't just worry me Spark it worried big sis and little sis not to mention the whole dam Scooby gang. You've got to convince them that you're ok because you haven't really seemed like it for the past few hours. Start by convincing Big Sis that you're ok. I'm gona go see the Bit." Spike tells Kaya lifting her legs off himself and heading into the other room as Buffy walks back from the driving area.

"What were you and Spike talking about?" Buffy asks sitting where Spike was.

"My power, how I scared you all." Kaya explains.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Spike enters the other area of the RV where he finds that it isn't a wide as the area in the other room due to the present of a bathroom on the side but he does find 3 sets of 3 beds bunk beds. He looks around and he finds Dawn sitting on the bottom of the set of beds furthest away from the door. He closes the door behind him and walks over and sits next to her.

"I want to be alone Spike." Dawn tells Spike.

"So I heard Nibblet, doesn't mean I have to care." Spike informs the youngest Summers sister.

Dawn frowns but doesn't say anything.

"So you want to tell Spike what's bothering you?" Spike asks curious after a few minutes of silence.

"It's all because of me." Dawn says in a quiet voice.

"What's all because of you Bit?" Spike asks.

"You being hurt, Kaya being so week, the fact that were currently running away. Whatever happens whoever gets hurt fighting Glory is all because of me." Dawn explains sadly.

"It's not all your fault Bit, and you don't have to worry about me or Spark both of us are going to be fine. As for the rest of what may happen we all fight and we all know the risk if we weren't fighting Glory we would be fighting something else it's what we do." Spike explains to the teenager.

"But this is different because you're fighting to protect me, so everything is on me." Dawn tells Spike.

"Were fighting to protect you because we love you, Bit. If anything were to happen to you it would destroy us all. Whatever happens from now isn't your fault you have to believe it. Its Glory's for coming after you." Spike explains the young girl.

"I'm still going to blame myself if something happens to one of you." Dawn tells Spike moving his arm to put it around her.

"That's fair Bit, I just want you to know you shouldn't." Spike tells her.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"What do you mean you cannot find them. Where are they?" Glory asks her minions angrily.

"I don't know you're magnificent. Neither the Slayer either of her sisters or any of her friends can be found." Jinx tells his god.

"They can't have disappeared, find them. Find them now." Glory says angrily before Turing away from her minions to walk over to the person she has chained up.

"I want my key and I want it now." Glory says angrily before sticking her fingers into the persons brain.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

About an hour later Dawn has fallen asleep so Spike walks out of the bedroom out into the other room where he sees that Kaya and Anya have also fallen asleep and that Tara looks like she is close to joining them.

"That can't be comfortable." Spike comments looking at the position that Anya has fallen asleep in.

"I don't think it is. How's Dawn?" Buffy asks curious from her position next to Giles.

"Asleep, she blames herself for me being hurt and Kaya being exhausted." Spike explains sitting on the floor. "What's going on?" Spike asks curious noticing the book that Willow is reading.

"We've found a spell that will allow us to put a protection bubble around us when we get to this place of yours should be pretty hard to breach." Willow explains.

"Good job Red." Spike says "I'm gona go see how the Whelp is doing and how far away we are." Spike says getting up.

"Is it just me or does he seem more pleasant than usual?" Willow asks curious.

"It's not just you." Buffy tells her friend.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

An hour and a half later the RV finally arrives at its destination which turns out to be what looks like an large old tin shed with blocked out windows. Spike instructs Xander to drive around the back of the 'shed' which he does.

"This is your safe place?" Buffy asks sceptical as the group exit the RV.

"There's more than meets the eyes pet." Spike tells Buffy as they walk around to the front and he pulls out a set of keys out of his pocket and opens the door.

When everyone enters they are shocked to stay the least. Inside the shed looks more than a house than a shed. When they walk in the find what looks like a living area with several couches, tables, unsurprisingly a TV but surprisingly a couple of bookcases, with doors coming off obviously leading to other areas.

"Bathroom throughs there." Spike says pointing to one door "Kitchen is through there." Spike says pointing to another "There are three different bed room areas one with a queen bed another with a couple of double and the other with a whole bunch of bunks, recon about 9 or so I don't think there is enough for everyone to sleep at once when Peaches and his crew get here though." Spike explains pointing to the last three doors. "The widows are only blacked out from the outside so that sunlight can't get in but we can see out." Spike explains.

"I've got to say Spike this place is impressive." Giles says as much as he may not want to.

"That's Rupert. It was meant to be a safe house didn't mean that it had to be a dump." Spike explains.

"Do you have many of these kind of safe palaces?" Tara asks curious.

"A few, don't know how many of them are still safe this one is though." Spike explains.

"Willow how long until the protection will be up?" Buffy asks her friend from her position staring out the window.

"About 15 minutes." Willow tells Buffy.

"Good." Buffy responds.

Spike walks over and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder one which to the shock of both of them she doesn't pull away from.

15 minutes later the protection is completely up. 15 minutes after that the group is relaxing a bit by sitting on the different couches though Xander is keeping watch out of one window and Tara is looking out of another.

"If Angel remembered your code he should be here soon right?" Buffy says to Spike.

"Yeah." Spike answers.

"Try now." Xander says from his position looking out of the widow.

Everyone else walk over to the widows where they see Angel, Cordelia, Weasley and two people that they don't recognise getting out of Angel's car.

"Will, Spike, Giles you three come with me everyone else stay here." Buffy says opening the door and walking out Spike, Willow and Giles right behind her.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

Buffy, Spike, Willow and Giles walk out of the safe house and as far as they can before they reach the barrier where they stand and wait for Angel and his team.

"What happened to you face?" Cordelia asks seeing Spike.

"Disagreement with a hell god, didn't much like what I had to say though it turned out she liked what I didn't say even less." Spike explains.

"Buffy what's going on? What's with all the cryptic?" Angel asks confused.

"I'll explain once you are all inside the barrier." Buffy tells her ex "Hey Wes, Cordy, and?" Buffy says to the others.

"Oh this is Gunn and Fred." Angel says introducing the other two.

"Hi I'm Buffy, this is Spike, Willow and Giles. It's nice to meet you I just wish it was under different circumstances." Buffy tells the pair.

"Buffy what is going on?" Wesley asks once again.

"Get everything you need, Willow will making a door in the protection to let you through but it is only for one trip." Giles tells the group before Buffy can answer Weasley.

Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred head back to the car and collect their stuff before heading back to the edge of the barrier.

"Now Will." Buffy requests of her friend.

For a minute it looks like Willow is contracting very hard and then a small gap in the protection appears allowing the five members of the Angel investigation team to enter.

"Let's get inside." Spike says turning to head back to the shed.

"Ok I'll explain to you what is going on in a minute but first introductions for those who don't know." Buffy tells the group as Angels team and those who went outside to great them come back in "I'm Buffy, those are my sisters Kaya and Dawn, that's Willow her girlfriend Tara, Xander his girlfriend Anya, Giles and Spike." Buffy explains pointing to everyone as she say their name before turning to Angel's team "That's Angel, Cordy, Wes, Gunn and Fred." Buffy introduces.

"Kaya what happened? Are you alright? " Wesley asks concerned seeing Kaya and being able to recognize right away that she is week and exhausted.

"Hey Wes, I'm fine I just had a little fight with a hell god." Kaya explains with a small smile for the concerned ex watcher.

"Hang on you fought a hell god two." Gunn says surprised "If you and Spike both fought a hell god then why does he look like he was beaten to a bloody pulp and apart from being week you look fine when he's a vampire and your human." Gunn asks confused.

"I'm a born Telekinetic when I say I fought a hell god I don't mean it in the usual way. I mean I used all the concentration all the power and all the focus I possessed to send her flying across a room which in turn turned my mind to mush for a few hours, Spike was tortured by her." Kaya explains.

"You're a born telekinetic." Wesley says excited "That's fascinating. How long have you known? I don't remember you being one last time I was here I would have remembered that I've read quite a lot about born telekinetic." He continues to say.

"I've known for about 3 years but up until a little over a month ago the only person who knew is Spike." Kaya explains smiling at Spike "That reminds me, thanks Angel."

"Why are you thanking me?" Angel asks confused.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known that I possess this power. You holding me hostage and almost torturing me three years ago is the trigger that lead my power to be unleashed." Kaya explains.

"Wait you held her hostage three years ago she must have been like 14." Gunn says to Angel shocked.

"It was when I lost my soul I was evil and I'm sorry about that." Angel defends looking at Kaya.

"If I remember correctly, Spike was also evil at the time and he protected me and helped me to escape." Kaya reminds Angel with a cocky smile which Angel is positive she has picked up from spending time with Spike.

Everyone who doesn't know the story turned shocked to Spike.

"You did?" Fred asks surprised.

"it's not that big of a deal. Kaya reminded me of someone I once knew someone I couldn't bear to let anything happen two. That is why I protected her then but it is not why I love her and consider her my sister now." Spike says angrily before walking over and sitting on the couch as far away from everyone as possible.

"Ok enough with memory lane, you must have questions." Giles says to Angel's team.

"We do." Angel answers.

"Sit down and we'll explain everything to you." Buffy tells the group walking over to the table where everyone except for Spike who is still sitting on couch on the opposite side of the room take a seat.

"Should Dawn and Kaya be hearing this? Their just kids." Cordelia asks curious.

"Hey I'm not a kid plus I've been helping with research since before you left remember." Kaya says to Cordelia sounding insulted.

"True." Cordelia admits.

"They both know everything I'm going to tell you plus Kaya is only one of two people who have managed to delay what is coming and Dawn is right in the middle of it." Buffy explains.

"So what's going on Buffy?" Angel asks.

"As you most likely guessed after what Spike and Kaya have said we have a hell god after us but she is not our issue we also have an army of knights after us and we have to prevent the end of the world from ending at midnight, is it tomorrow yet?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah." Willow answers.

"Tonight, midnight tonight" Buffy finishes.

"Why is a hell god after you? What's going on?" Wesley asks.

Buffy sighs "A few months ago we discovered that Dawn isn't just mine and Kaya's sister." Buffy explains.

"You mean not your sister at all." Dawn corrects.

"Dawnie we've talked about this you are our sister." Kaya says to her little sister grabbing her hand.

"Kaya's right you are our sister Dawnie." Buffy says to her little sister.

"I know it's just hard hearing this." Dawn tells her sisters.

"How would you like to come play card in the other room then Bit." Spike suggests from his place on the couch realising that she really doesn't need to hear this again.

"Sure, if you swap playing cards for you telling me stories?" Dawn asks with a hopeful smile as she stands up.

"Sure Nibblet." Spike says as they walk into the other room.

"Spike." Buffy says stoping him before he has a chance to close the door.

"Yes Luv?" Spike asks turning around to face her.

"Before you tell Dawn one of your stories I want you to think to yourself would I still tell her this story if Buffy was in the room and if the answer is no, then don't tell her it." Buffy tells Spike in a threatening tone of voice.

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike says walking out of the room.

Once Buffy hears the door close Buffy turns back to face the group, "A couple of months ago we discovered that Dawn is a ball of energy known as the Key. As energy she has existed for hundreds of years but as a human Dawn hasn't even existed for a year. The monks used my blood to create Dawn and they also created ever memory ever one of us has of Dawn up until a few months ago. Dawn herself is still mine and Kay's sister and she's in need of protection she is an innocent 14 year old girl." Buffy explains to the shocked looks of Angel investigations.

"Why is this god this army after her?" Wesley asks being the first one to come out of shock.

"The hell god is known as Glorificus or Glory she ruled her dimension with two other gods. The other two began to see that she was getting two powerful and a war started Glory lost and she was banished to this world. She wants to use Dawn is the key that opens dimensional portals and she wants to use her to open a portal to her demension's so that she can go home if that happens the dimensions will bleed together creating a hell on earth." Giles explains.

"Where did you find out this? I wouldn't think the usual books would do." Wesley comments interested to find out where they got there information.

"The watches council despite everything that has happened in the past Quentin Travers gave us everything they have that's how bad this is." Buffy explains.

Wesley pales realising for Travers to give them this information considering everything that happened in the past it must be bed.

"What do you need us to help with?" Angel asks Buffy curious.

"We need more fighters. Willow and Kaya are the only ones who have been able to delay Glory at all. She's thrown me around like a rag doll and you've see what she has done to Spike. The thing is Glory isn't our only problem. The Knights of Byzantium, are also after Dawn in hopes of killing her and when it comes to them were down one fighter because their human and Spike can't hurt humans. The ritual that Glory wants to preform can only be performed tonight and if Glory misses that opening then both Dawn and the world is safe. We have to protect her until then." Buffy explains.

"It's only a few hours we'll protect her I promise." Angel promises.

"Thanks." Buffy says smiling at Angel.

"Just out of curiosity what happened to Spike to get him so hurt when the rest of you apart from Kaya look fine?" Cordelia asks curious.

"Glory captured him tortured him trying to get the identity of the Key out of him, he didn't tell her so at the moment we are at an advantage because she still doesn't know who the key is." Kaya explains to the group.

"Spike didn't give someone up." Angel says shocked.

"AHHH." Cordelia suddenly yells in pain grabbing her head.

"What's happening?" Buffy asks confused and concerned.

"Vision." Wesley tells her.

"This Glory is she a blond with a bad home perm?" Cordelia asks curious.

"Yeah." Buffy answers concerned.

"A hobbit looking guy told her that someone named Ben told her that the slayers younger sister is the key we've lost our advantage" Cordelia tells the group.

"Who's Ben?" Gunn asks curious.

"No idea." Buffy answers as the only Ben she can think of is Doctor Ben but she can't think of any reason for him having anything to do with it.

"So Glory knows that Dawn is the key. Can she find us with the protection we have around us?" Xander asks.

"It's possible. She is powerful so I don't know if the protection will hold." Willow answers.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

While the others are talking about Dawn and Glory, Spike is in the other room telling Dawn stories of her past.

"So you and Angel were being held by the immortal what happen next?" Dawn asks interested.

"He let us go and we went back to Darla and Dru." Spike explains.

"Why did he let you go?" Dawn asks confused.

"He humiliated us enough." Spike tells her with a frown.

"How did he do that?" Dawn asks.

"That is something I'm definitely not telling you." Spike informs the teenager.

"Come on Spike, you can't finish the story like that. I won't tell Buffy, please tell me." Dawn begs giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Me not telling you the rest of this story has very little to do with Buffy and everything to do with me, that's the end of a story you won't be hearing." Spike tells Dawn.

"Fine." Dawn says huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We've got a problem." Buffy says entering the room for a second before turning and leaving again.

"What's the problem?" Spike asks walking out into the other room with Dawn right behind him.

"Glory knows that Dawn is the key." Giles informs Spike and Dawn.

"How?" Spike asks confused.

"One of her minions found out he told her." Buffy tells Spike sitting down next to Angel.

"Red, will your protection hold can she find us?" Spike asks interested.

"I don't know." Willow answers truthfully "I think Glory is going to have a bigger issue with finding us than breaking the protection." Willow tells Spike.

"But she won't find us right, we were so careful." Dawn comments.

"She might still be able to find us she's powerful. Also it's suspected in one of the texts we have that she can track the Knights of Byzantium but I haven't found anything to confirm that." Giles tells Dawn.

"So basically until this window has passed I'm not safe." Dawn realises.

"We'll do whatever we can to keep you safe." Kaya tells her little sister as she notices her older sister start a quite conversation with Angel.

Looking around the room she notices Spike sitting on the couch as far away from Buffy and Angel as possible and not looking happy.

"He's not a part of her life anymore." Kaya tells Spike sitting down next to him.

"Sure bloody looks like it to me." Spike tells her sounding bitter.

"He will always be in her heart I can't deny that no one can but he's not right for her he still treats her like a 17 year old girl instead of a grown adult, she's not the safe girl who fell in love with him at 16 and I don't think he can see that. All he ever does is leave her and when he does he says some crap about it being for her own good and how she needs normal ever refusing to or not wanting to believe that she isn't normal and that in her heart normal isn't what she wants. You're the one in her life now not him." Kaya tells her best friend.

"Thanks for trying to make things better Spark." Spike tells the teen.

The pair sit in silence for several minutes neither Spike staring at Angel and Buffy the whole time.

"Do I still remind you of her?" Kaya asks interested wanting to distract Spike from Buffy and Angel.

Kaya's plan work immediately as within a second Spike goes from staring at Buffy and Angel to looking at Kaya "When I first met you I was reminded of her and you know this. As the years have gone by I have grown to love you for you but sometimes I can't help but wonder if she would have been like you or Dawn if she got the chance." Spike explains.

"Does anyone know about her?" Kaya asks curious.

"No one, not even Angel." Spike tells her.

"If she got the chance what do you think she would be like?" Kaya asks interested.

"I don't know to be honest. I know what I would have liked to see her grow up to be but I don't know if it would happened how I hoped it would for her." Spike explains.

"I think it would with a big brother like you I think she would have grown up to be great." Kaya tells Spike.

"Thanks Spark." Spike says putting an arm around her.

"No need for thank you. You're the best big brother I could ever ask for William though sometimes I swear that you act more like a dad." Kaya says with a teasing tone of voice.

"Hey enough of that. I'm too hansom for you to be thinking of me as a Dad." Spike tells Kaya looking insulted.

"Your overprotective enough that's for sure but you are right your my best friend and my brother but overprotective enough to be my Dad. How does that sound?" Kaya asks curious.

"That's alright, but I'm no Dad Spark." Spike tells her.

"You're here for me more than my real one." Kaya mutters bitterly to herself.

"How young was she when she you know?" Kaya asks interested a few minutes later not wanting to say died in case it upsets him and hoping to herself that he doesn't realises that he told her this before.

"She was 14 I was 18. I still remember it was the worst day of my life I came home for the holidays and I found my little sister dying from pneumonia and there was nothing I could do I felt like I was failing her, my mother and the promise I once made to my father." Spike explains.

"What happened to your Dad? I don't think you have ever told me." Kaya realises.

"He went off to war when Mother was pregnant with Elizabeth and he never came back but before he left he made me promise to look after Mother and my sister." Spike explains.

"I'm sorry." Kaya tells Spike snuggling into his side.

"I know you are Spark."

"I love you William." Kaya tells him closing her eyes.

"Love you two Spark." Spike tells the young girl the first person he has been able to truly call family in over 100 years.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"Are they always that close?" Angel asks Buffy curious looking at Kaya and Spike.

"Yeah, from what Kaya has said he's her best friend and a big brother to her, and she calls him William" Buffy tells Angel.

"That's surprising, "Angel comments surprised as it is rare that Spike lets someone call him William. "Does that worry you how close they are?" Angel asks curious.

"A little, but in the last few weeks I have seen one thing for sure." Buffy tells Angel.

"What's that?" Angel asks curious.

"He would rather kill himself than hurt her or Dawn." Buffy explains to Angel.

"There is something else that bothers you though." Angel realises after Buffy is silent for a few minutes.

"He knows her better than me." Buffy tells Angel.

"I'm sure that's not true." Angel tells her trying to make her feel better.

"It's true. He knew about her power for a year before I did. She talks to him she hangs out with him a few times a week and I didn't know. He's being teaching her how to fight two, he knows her better than I do." Buffy explains sounding sad that she doesn't know her sister as well as Spike does.

"She's 17 she doesn't need to know how to fight yet." Angel comments.

"She does actually she's a born telekinetic starting from when she is 18 she is going to have demons who want her power coming after her. She told me she doesn't want to rely on me to fight them she wants to be able to fight them herself." Buffy explains.

"Well if she is anything like her big sister she is going to be fine." Angel tells Buffy.

Buffy smiles back at him and the two slip into comfortable silence.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

A couple of hours later some people have fallen asleep others are still looking wide awake keeping an eye on things and Giles and Wesley are still going through ever single book they have. When suddenly Anya's loud voice is heard throughout the safe house waking everyone who has fallen asleep in a second

"We've got a really huge problem." She says looking out of the window.

Everyone walks over to the widows and they see an army of the Knights of Byzantium.

"This aint good." Gunn comments.

"How did they find us?" Fred asks confused.

"I recognize him he was brain sucked by Glory he must be able to track me." Dawn realises recognizing one of the knights.

"Willow how long until the breach the protections?" Buffy asks curious and worried.

"With those Sharman not long." Willow comments.

"And how long to sunrise?" Buffy asks wanting to know how long she has until two of her best fighters are at a severe disadvantage.

"About 15 minutes." Angel tells her.

"Spike is there any other way in or out?" Buffy asks.

"No." Spike answers.

"Buff what do we do?" Xander asks curious wanting instructions.

"We wait." Buffy tells everyone.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

For little over an hour the group just stands at the window waiting for any sign that the barrier is going to falter.

"Will how's the protection holding?" Buffy asks concerned.

"Its holding but I can feel it getting weaker." Willow tells her best friend.

"What if I helped you with the protection added a bit of my power into it would that help?" Kaya asks interested.

"It might." Willow admits "Tara, Wes, Giles I'm going to need your help two." Willow tells them.

"Why?" Wesley asks confused.

"All three of you have experience and power with the mystical if you three, Me and Kaya add our power together into the protection it might help boost it stop it from faulting for a bit longer." Willow explains.

"That may work." Giles comments walking over to Willow.

"Do it." Buffy requests.

The four people mentioned walk over to Willow.

"How long will this protection hold with the boost?" Buffy asks interested.

"If I had to guess I would say only a few hours." Willow tells Buffy.

"Dam." Buffy says angrily.

"No sign of Glory." Spike notes.

"That good then." Cordelia comments.

"Maybe, but if the literature is right she can track the knights and will be here soon." Giles comments.

"I forgot how much of a buss kill you are." Cordelia informs Giles.

"So what do you need us to do?" Tara asks her girlfriend.

"Ok, Tara, Weasley, Giles we need to join hands and stay the spell together focusing on protecting our power." Willow tells the two ex-watchers and her girlfriend "Kay I need you between me and Wes and you don't say the but you do whatever it is that you do to use your powers but you try and protect it out and combine with us preforming the spell do you think you can do that?" Willow asks Kaya interested.

"Yeah."

"Kaya are you sure you're strong enough?" Buff asks her little sister concerned.

"Positive." Kaya assures her sister.

Willow, Kaya, Wesley, Tara and Giles stand in the middle of the room in a circle.

"Now." Willow says and She, Weasley, Tara and Giles begin to chant. One they finish the five open their eyes and let go of each other's hands.

"That should last a few more hours." Willow tells everyone.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Half an hour later and everyone is still tense. Kaya can't stand just standing around doing nothing so she decides to go and make everyone coffee as she knows that no one got much sleep the night before. When she enters the kitchen she puts the coffee into the coffee maker deciding not to question why Spike has one is his safe house.

Once the coffee maker has started she heads to the fridge to get the milk where the blood catches her eyes and she realises that Spike and Angel would be in need of blood. Collecting the blood she pours some into two different mugs and places them in the microwave and sets it for the temperature and time for it to be right. Why that is heating up she searches through the cupboard for the burba weed she insisted that Giles bring from the magic box. Once the microwave goes off she adds the weed and Weetabix to the glasses before heading back into the main room.

She enters the main room and sees Spike and Angel sitting on opposite ends of the table she walks over and places one glass in front of Spike and the other in front of Angel.

"Figured both of you could use some blood." Kaya says to the Vampires before speaking to everyone "I'm also making coffee for anyone who would like some."

"Thanks Spark." Spike tells Kaya.

"Yeah thanks Kaya." Angel says appreciatively.

Both vampires turn into 'Vamp face' and drink the blood after a couple of mouthfuls Angel gets a disgusted look on his face

"What kind of blood is this?"

"Pigs." Kaya answers "Why?" She asks confused.

"Spark, Angel doesn't have Burba weed and Weetabix in his blood." Spike explains recognizing the problem.

"You do?" Angel asks frowning.

"It adds texture and flavor." Spike defends as Angel frowns.

"Sorry Angel, I didn't know I've only ever made Blood for Spike and he likes to add things to it." Kaya explains looking sheepish.

"You know in another group of people that would be a disturbing sentence." Xander comments.

"It still kind of is." Gunn tells him.

"It's fine Kaya, just odd that's all." Angel tells her.

Kaya smiles at him before heading back into the kitchen.

"You can't stand It can you?" Spike asks Angel.

"Not really." Angel admits.

"Don't lie to her." Spike tells Angel.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

It has been an hour and a half since the blood conversation. Everyone is tense, hoping that the barrier doesn't fall but expecting it two.

"Buffy." Willow suddenly says.

"What?" Buffy asks worried.

"We've got a few minutes before the barrier falls." Willow tells her.

"Ok everyone get ready." Buffy says turning to face everyone "There humans so were not aiming to kill but to wound and put out of action. Spike." Buffy says turning to face him "Dawn is your responsibility you can't attack them directly so I want you to protect Dawn do what every you have to." Buffy requests.

"Done." Spike assures her "Come on Bit." Spike says to pulling her into a corner, while everyone else grabs swords, knifes, axes, Cross bows and in Wesley's case guns to prepare to fight.

"The barriers down." Willow informs the group.

As soon as Willow says the barrier is down flaming arrows come thought the walls. Kaya uses her powers to send them flying in the director that they have come from. After the arrows the knights themselves come in. The group manage two spend almost 20 minutes holding them off everyone getting a few minor wounds but nothing to serious when all of a sudden

"GILES." Can be herd yelled by Tara.

"Tara what happened?" Buffy asks while continuing to fight a knight.

"Stab wound to the stomach, looks kind of bad." Tara tells Buffy as she and Fred rush over to Giles to help him.

"Giles?" Buffy says worried.

"Im... fine." Buffy hears Giles quite voice answer.

For 10 minutes everyone continues to fight when then all of sudden all the Knights just seem to die at the same time.

"What's going on?" Fred asks confused.

"Glory." Buffy comments and everyone turns to see Glory coming towards the safe house.

Using her power Kaya makes one of Spike's largest bookcase fly over and replace where the door was before the knights attack.

"That won't even hold her for a second but it might do something." Kaya tells the group.

It turns out Kaya is right within a minute Glory comes bursting thought the door.

"You're not going to get her." Buffy tells Glory.

"You can't stop me." Glory tells Buffy picking her up and sending her flying into one of the walls.

Before anyone else can react Glory suddenly turns into Ben.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Buffy asks confused. "And where is Glory."

"Slayer, he's Glory." Spike tells Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asks confused as everyone else in the room look confused at Spike.

"Spike what are you talking about?" Wesley asks confused.

"Does anyone but me remember that he is Glory?" Spike asks.

"Me." Angel answers walking over to Spike while everyone else look at the pair like they are insane.

"This isn't right neither of you are supposed to remember." Ben tells Spike and Angel.

"We're not exactly what you would consider normal." Spike tells him.

"So let me get this right if we stop you then we stop Glory." Angel tells Ben.

"What are you talking about? Angel this is Ben not Glory, and how can you think of doing anything to him he's human." Buffy says to Angel standing up confused by the two Vampires actions.

"You're gonna have to do it Mate, I can't exactly hurt humans." Spike says to Angel.

"SPIKE." Buffy yells shocked.

"He's Glory." Spike and Angel tell her.

"I'll do it." Angel tells Spike, walking over to Ben.

"You know what I have to do right." Angel says walking over to Ben.

"ANGEL." Buffy once again yells shocked.

"I do." Ben answers.

Angel goes to attack him but before he gets the chance he finds himself being thrown across the room by Glory.

"Trying to kill little Ben, not nice." Glory tells Angel.

Kaya closes her eyes and tries to concentrate again but before she gets a chance Glory is right in front of her "Not this time Kid." Glory tells her before throwing her into the bookcase and walking towards Spike and Dawn.

"Stay away from my sisters." Buffy says angrily racing up to Glory and punching her.

"Again, haven't you learned your lesson yet Slayer." Glory says to Buffy matching her blow for blow as Spike uses Buffy's attack as a distraction to try and sneak Dawn around her.

"Hold it right there Vampire." Glory says throwing Buffy into the wall again and coming towards Spike.

"I was changed to a wall before I'm not going to be as easy to beat this time." Spike informs Glory as Angel stands in front of Dawn.

"Poor diluted Vampire, do you really think you have a chance with me." Glory says starting to Fight Spike. Spike manages to hold his own against Glory for a couple of minutes before he finds himself thrown into a wall.

Glory walks over to Angel and Dawn and she pushes Angel away without an issue and grabs Dawn and before anyone else can react she is gone.

"NO." Everyone yells and Buffy and Spike both manage to recover from being thrown into walls and chase after Glory and Dawn, Spike putting his jacket over his head as he does.

Buffy and Spike race out of the safe house and into the desert Spike a couple of steps in front of Buffy, neither seeing any sign of Dawn or Glory.

"She's gone." Buffy says before collapsing onto the ground.

Knowing he only has a few minutes before he catches on fire Spike turns and picks up Buffy and carries her inside.

"Dawn?" Willow asks.

"Gone." Spike answers.

"What happened to Buffy?" Angel asks.

"I don't know all she said was she's gone before she came like this." Spike explains placing Buffy on the couch.

"Spark?" Spike asks concerned not noticing her.

"Over hear." Cordelia tells the vampire.

Spike walks over to her and sees that Kaya.

"Is she ok?" Spike asks concerned.

"Unconscious but I think she's ok." Cordelia tells him.

"I can smell her blood." Spike tells Cordelia.

"She has a gash on the back of her head it is bleeding but I don't think it's too bad." Cordelia tells Spike. "What's wrong with Buffy? Cordelia asks concerned.

"I don't know." Spike answers truthfully turning to look at woman he loves.

"She's in shock I think." Willow tells the group "I think Kaya getting hurt and Glory getting Dawn was too much for her to handle." She guesses.

"What do we do?" Xander asks.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

"I don't know." Willow admits. "I don't know what's wrong with her so I don't know how to help her." She explains.

"What we have to do is snap her out of it." Spike says walking over to Buffy and kneeling down in front of her "Slayer, SLAYER, BUFFY." When that doesn't seem to do anything Spike shakes her then slaps her across the face "AHH." He yells as pain crosses through his head and he finds himself being pulled up by an angry Angel.

"Don't you dare touch her again." Angel grows angrily at Spike.

"I'm trying to help her and I don't care what I have to do. She needs to snap out of this, we need her Dawn needs her." Spike says angrily to Angel.

"And that's your way of helping her, Violence?" Angel asks angrily.

"The Slayer responds to violence she always has it has helped define her for a long time I thought it would help." Spike says back sounding just as angrily.

"ENOUGH." Willow says before either vampire has a chance to say anymore.

"Spike's right we need to help Buffy and we can't do that here, I have a spell at the magic box that may help. Sunnydale is where Glory has taken Dawn back to and its where Giles and Kaya can get treatment at the hospital, its where were going." Willow tells the group. Looking over at Giles who is getting his wound treated by Anya and Tara.

"I don't need the hospital I'm fine." Kaya says sitting up with Cordelia's help.

"Spark." Spike says racing over to her. "Are you ok?" He asks and everyone is surprised to hear genuine concern.

"I'm fine." Kaya tells him "Where's Dawnie? And what's wrong with Buffy?" She asks noticing her big sister and not seeing her little sister anywhere.

"Glory got Dawnie and we don't know what's wrong with Buffy." Xander tells the middle Summers sister.

"What are we waiting for let's get back to Sunnydale and find my sister and the spell to help Buffy." Kaya says determinably standing up with a little bit of help from Spike "Come on people hurry up we're wasting time." She says when no one looks like they're going to move.

"Kaya's right lets go." Willow says then turns to everyone "Angel, Spike you with the sun you guys are going to have to be in the RV it will protect you better than Angel's car." Willow tells the two Vampires who nod.

"Angel, give your keys to Xander, Xander I want you and Anya to take Giles to the hospital drive as fast as you can without killing yourself or getting arrested." Willow tells him as Angel hands over the keys.

"I'll go with you." Fred tells them rushing over to help Xander with Giles and the four leave the safe house.

"Thanks Fred." Willow says. "Can anyone besides Spike drive the RV?" She asks the group.

"Me." Angel, Wes and Gunn say together.

"Here Percy." Spike says throwing the keys to Wesley.

"Wes bring the RV around the front so Angel and Spike don't become dust the rest of us lets pack up what we need." Willow tells the group.

Everyone nods and pack up what they bought with them that they need and head to the RV that Wesley has parked right outside the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Spike asks Kaya concerned as they walk to the RV.

"I'm fine promise." Kaya tells Spike.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

Even with Wesley driving faster than one would think possible it still takes them five hours to get back to Sunnydale.

"Where am I going?" Wesley asks as they drive into Sunnydale.

"The Magic Box." Tara tells Wesley.

Wesley nods and they drive up to the magic box and parks out the front and everyone grabs what they bought back with them and take it into the magic box.

"Ok here is what we do, Angel, Spike I want you two to go to Glory's place see if you can find anything it's a longshot that she is still there but there may be clues, and if either of you even think of doing something stupid like getting revenge I will be very unhappy." Willow warns the Vampires.

"On second thoughts Kaya are you up to going with them?" Willow asks curious.

"Yeah." Kaya answers.

"Then can you go with them try and stop them from doing something stupid?" Willow asks the teen.

"I can try." Kaya tells the witch.

"What if we run into Ben?" Spike asks.

"What about him?" Willow asks confused "He obviously got away, don't try to kill him again." Willow tells the vampires.

"Ben is Glory." Angel and Spike say frustrated "That's why we tried to kill him." Angel adds.

"What, how?" Xander asks confused.

"Ben is Glory two people one entity." Spike explains.

"So you're saying that Glory and Ben have a connection." Wesley comments as he and everyone else continue to look very confused.

"Are you all very stoned?" Spike asks.

"Their under a spell genius, Glory obviously made it so that none remembers what happens when she changes you and me being non humans obviously remember." Angel tells the younger vampire.

Spike rolls his eyes but doesn't comment.

"Hang on are you guy saying that Ben and Glory are somehow connected?" Cordelia asks.

"Yes." Angel and Spike say together.

"So Ben has a relationship with Glory?" Xander asks.

"Continue with what you were saying Red." Spike says to Willow giving up trying to explain what is going on.

"Ok, Cordy, Wes, Gunn I need you guys to go through all the information we have on Glory see if you can find anything." Willow tells the three "Tara, I need you with me help keep me anchored during the spell." Willow tells her girlfriend. "Everyone clear?" Willow asks.

"Yeah." Everyone answers.

"Let's get started then." Willow says.

"Um guys the sun is still up." Kaya says to Spike and Angel who have gone to exit out the front door.

"Right sewers." Spike says as the three head to the basement.

The two vampires and the Telekinetic make their way through the sewers Kaya notices that Spike is unusually quiet.

"What's wrong William?" Kaya asks concerned.

"I failed." Spike tells Kaya.

"What do you mean?" Kaya asks confused.

"I was meant to protect her but I didn't and Glory got Dawn." Spike explains.

"Did you fight Glory? Did you do everything you could to protect her?" Kaya asks.

"Of course." Spike answers.

"Then you don't have anything to feel guilty about you did everything you could." Kaya tells Spike.

"Thanks Spark."

"Where exactly are we going?" Angel asks the pair being the only one who hasn't gone to Glory's place.

"Continue going straight." Spike tells his grandsire.

The two vampires and teenager continue to walk in silence. They walk for about 5 minutes when they a find a vampire before either Spike or Angel can react Kaya uses her powers to make a piece of wood which is laying on the side of the tunnel fly into the vampire's heart dusting him.

"Nicely done Spark." Spike says to the teen.

"Thanks William." Kaya tells him.

"Can I ask about that, why do you call him William?" Angel asks curious.

"It's his name." Kaya tells him in a duh tone of voice.

"True but so is Spike and that's what most people call him." Angel tells Kaya.

"I prefer calling him William." Kaya tells him as her and Spike exchange a look both of them thinking of the real reason "We head up here right?" Kaya says to Spike.

"Right."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

As Spike, Angel and Kaya are making their way back to Glory's place. Cordelia, Wesley and Gun are going through all the research that they have on Glory.

"Do they really think we can stop Glory with research?" Gunn asks Wesley and Cordelia.

"It's the only thing we can do, we don't have another plan." Wesley tells Gun.

"Finding the girl that is what we should be doing." Gunn responds.

"We don't know where Dawn is that is why we need to do the research." Cordelia tells Gun.

"We should be looking." Gunn argues.

"We wouldn't know where to start. We have to see what we can find, wait and see if Angel, Spike and Kaya find anything and hope that Willow can help Buffy." Wesley tells Gun.

"Fine, but we should be doing something." Gunn once again argues.

"We are doing something." Cordelia informs him.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

While Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley are arguing about what they are doing and what they should be doing. Willow and Tara are in the training room preparing for the spell.

"This spell will allow me into Buffy's mind and it will hopefully allow me to talk to her and figure out what's wrong." Willow explains to Tara.

"Got it." Tara tells her "What do you need me to do?" She asks.

"Keep me tethered, monitored the spell. If things look like they are going to go wrong, break it." Willow requests.

"I will." Tara promises.

Willow sets up the candles and the sand that she needs and then sits down on the floor crossed legged in the middle of the room across from Buffy.

"Here goes nothing." Willow says closing her eyes and beginning the spell.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

Angel, Spike, and Kaya spend a little bit of time looking around Glory's place.

"There is nothing here." Angel comments.

"No kidding." Spike tells him sarcastically.

Angel glares at him "The wall is destroyed that could be something." He says wanting to find something that Spike didn't.

"Nah it's not that was done thanks to me." Kaya tells Angel

"Really, how did you do that?" Angel asks surprised.

"Threw, Glory into the wall." Kaya explains.

"Nice."

"Let's go to the hospital, if Ben has turned again he might be there plus we can see if how Rupes doing." Spike tells the others.

"That almost sounds like you are concerned." Angel comments surprised.

"Spike is right let's go to the hospital I want to see how Giles is." Kaya tells the two vampires.

Angel and Spike nod and the three head back down to the sewers.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

While everyone is trying to find a way to find and help Dawn, Dawn herself is being held in a room tied to a chair being talked at by Glory.

"Dawnie, this world isn't meant for girls like me and you were better were more powerful." Glory tells Dawn.

Dawn doesn't respond she just ignores her.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you Dawnie." Glory tells Dawn putting her hand under her chin.

"Why not?" Dawn asks.

"Because I am a god, I am better than you." Glory tells Dawn.

"You not better than my sisters they will find you and kick your ass." Dawn tells Glory.

"What a mouth you have on you." Glory tells Dawn still sounding fake politeness "I don't see your sisters they aren't coming." Glory tells Dawn.

"They'll come and Kaya will send you flying and Buffy will beat you up." Dawn tells Glory determine.

"Your sisters aren't coming little girl, and even if they do they can't stop me." Glory informs Dawn.

"They will come and they will stop you." Dawn promises Glory.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

Kaya, Angel and Spike make their way back down and through the sewer tuners and to the hospital they come up through the basement and head up to the emergency department.

"I'll find where Giles is." Kaya tells the Vampires.

"Ask if Ben is working." Angel suggests.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Just do it Spark." Spike requests not wanting to get into the whole Ben is Glory explanation again.

"Ok." Kaya tells Spike still sounding confused.

"Hi, is doctor Ben Wilkinson working today?" Kaya asks the nurse at the nurses station

"No doctor Wilkinson no longer works hear can I help you with something else?" The nurse asks curious.

"Yes, my step father Rupert Giles was bought in earlier. Where can I find him?" Kaya asks the Nurse.

"Give me a minute" The nurse informs Kaya "He is around in treatment room 3."

"How is he?" Kaya asks concerned.

"The wound wasn't as serious as first believed and was treated easier and he will be fine." The nurse informs Kaya.

"Thank you." Kaya says with a smile.

"Step father?" Spike asks as they walk to the treatment room.

"I knew they wouldn't give us any information if we weren't family step daughter is the first thing that came to me." Kaya explains.

Kaya, Spike and Angel walk into the treatment room and they find Giles laying on the bed and Anya, Xander and Fred are standing around him.

"Giles, how are you?" Kaya asks worried walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm fine, how are you I seem to remember you were unconscious for a little while." Giles says to the teen worried about her.

"I'm fine promise." Kaya assures him "What about you when can you go."

"He is choosing to discharge himself against medical attention now, and you all are?" A doctor asks walking him noting Kaya, Spike and Angel.

"HI I'm Kaya his step daughter and these are my brothers William and Liam." Kaya explains.

"Ah, well as I was saying to your step siblings your step father is doing well. I would like for him to stay overnight but he refuses to do so. "The doctor explains to the group.

"Thank you for your recommendation Doctor but I can't stay." Giles tells the Doctor.

"Fine if you are insistent, here's the paper work." The doctor says handing the paper over to Giles. Giles quickly signs them and hands them back to the doctor "The nurse will be back in a few minutes to remove the IV." The doctor tells Giles walking out.

"Step children?" Giles asks Kaya surprised.

"First thing I thought of." Kaya defends.

"What do we know?" Xander asks interested.

"Willow is helping Buffy. Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley are doing research. We went to Glory' place but there was nothing there." Kaya tells the group.

"And Ben doesn't work here anymore so I'm guessing that Glory is in control." Spike tells everyone.

"What does Ben have to do with anything?" Giles asks confused.

Spike and Angel both let out frustrated sighs and Spike says "For the last time, Glory and Ben are the same person."

"So Ben and Glory have a relationship." Xander comments.

"This is going to be worth it." Spike says before hitting Xander over the head causing both of them to yell in pain.

A minute later the nurse comes in and removes Giles's IV and the group make their way back to the magic box.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

While Spike, Angel, Kaya, Giles, Anya, Xander and Fred are making their way back to the magic box Willow is still in Buffy's mind.

"Get over it." Willow tells the figment of Buffy inside her friends mind. "You didn't kill your sisters. Kaya is fine she's currently with Spike and Angel seeing if Glory left clues at her house about where she could be, and you know as well as I do that neither of them would have let her go with them if they were positive she was ok. You haven't killed Dawn either she can still be ok, we've got time. But if you want to stay like this and not do anything then you might as well killed her, I'm out of here." Willow tells the Buffy fragment closing her eyes and when she opens them again she is back in the training room and she sees Buffy looking back at her actually seeing her.

"Thank you." Buffy tells Willow.

"You're welcome." Willow tells her friend.

"Let's get my sister back." Buffy says walking back into the magic box.

"You did it." Tara says to her girlfriend smiling.

"I did." Willow says smiling back as she leans in for a kiss.

"We better get back out there." Tata says when they break apart a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah we should." Willow responds.

Willow and Tara walk back into the magic shop to see Buffy being hugged by Kaya.

"We found more information on the ritual." Wesley tells Buffy as the sisters break apart.

"What does it say?" Buffy asks Wesley.

"Dawn's blood will open the portal and the portal won't close until the blood stops flowing." Wesley tells Buffy knowing exactly what it means.

"Why does it always have to be blood?" Xander asks.

"Blood is life, lack-brain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead." Spike tells Xander.

"Spike's right Blood is powerful, it is more powerful more sedative, more addictive than you can imagine." Angel tells Xander looking like it is painful for him to say that Spike is right.

"When the blood stops flowing." Kaya says quietly "Does that mean what I think it means?" she asks the two watches.

"Ben's Glory." Xander suddenly says.

"Looks like special ed remembers." Spike comments.

"Not the time Spike." Angel tells his grandchilde in a warning tone of voice.

"Once the blood stops flowing does that mean what I think it means?" Kaya repeats.

"Yes." Giles answers quietly "If the ritual starts the only way to stop it is to kill Dawn." Giles tells the middle sister.

"NO." Buffy says angrily. "I will not kill my sister and I will not let anyone else touch her." She tells everyone.

"She's not your sister not really." Giles tells Buffy.

"Yes she is." Buffy and Kaya say together.

"She may not have always been here but I feel like she has, the monks made her out of me she is a part of me. There is no difference between how I feel for Kaya who has always been my little sister and Dawn who has technically only been around for a few months their both my sisters and I will do whatever I have to do is protect her, protect both of them." Buffy says looking at Kaya.

"Buffy this isn't just about Dawn we're talking about the whole world. If the ritual starts then ever human being on the planet will suffer unbearable torment including Dawn and Kaya." Giles tells the Slayer.

"Then the last thing she will see is me protecting her." Buffy informs the group.

"Buffy." Angel says walking over to Buffy and putting his hand on her shoulder "I know you love Dawn but were talking about every living thing on the planet suffering." Angel tells Buffy.

"Don't touch me." Buffy says angrily walking into the training room.

Kaya looks like she would very much like to hit both Angel and Giles but decides instead to follow her sister into the training room.

Kaya enters the training room and finds her sister sitting in exactly the same place that the three sisters sat together just a few short weeks ago, she walks over and sits next to her.

The sisters sit in silence for a few minutes before Buffy speaks.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." Buffy says to her little sister.

"Buf?" Kaya asks confused.

"3 years ago I sacrificed Angel to save to world and I loved him so much but I knew it was right so I did it. But I don't have that feeling anymore if this is choice I have to make then I don't want to have to make them anymore. If everything I love, we love keeps getting striped away I don't see the point." Buffy explains to her little sister.

"I wish mum was here." Kaya says quietly.

Buffy looks at her little sister and puts her arm around her "I wish that two Kay, I can't lose you or Dawn I won't, and I will kill anyone who tries and stops me from protecting you both." Buffy says to her little sister.

"I know you will, I'll do the same I'm not losing you or Dawn either. I love you Buffy." Kaya tells her sister.

"I love you two Kaya." Buffy tells her sister "Can you get Giles to come in here I have to talk to him." Buffy requests.

"Sure. " Kaya say getting up and heading back into the magic box where all eyes are on her when she enters.

"Giles, Buffy wants to speak to you." Kaya tells the watcher who nods and heads into the training room as Kaya addresses everyone else.

"We need to come up with a plan, a way to stop Glory that doesn't involve killing Dawn because neither me or Buffy will let that happen. I don't care how insane the plan sounds we just have to have one." Kaya tells the group.

"If Glory misses the window for the ritual that's it right, that was the reasoning behind our leaving town so what if we distract her until the window passes." Xander suggests.

"Good idea Honey, how though?" Anya asks.

"Willow and I, were the two who have managed to delay her in the past." Kaya suggests.

"Good idea Kay but we need another plan in case something happens to one of us." Willow says to Kaya.

"What's going on?" Buffy asks walking back into the magic box with Giles right behind her.

"We're coming up with a plan to distract Glory so she misses the window to use Dawn." Kaya explains to her sister.

"The Dagon Sphere" Anya suddenly says.

"What?" Angel says confused.

"When Buffy first met Glory she found that magical, glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement. It might drive her away or hurt her. Oh. And Olaf the troll god's enchanted hammer. You wanna fight a god, use the weapon of a god." Anya tells the group pointing to the hammer which Buffy has walked over two.

"Nah that dam thing.." Spike begins to say but stops when Buffy picks it up.

"Never mind." Spike mutters.

"I like this. Thanks." Buffy tells Anya.

"Here to help. Wanna live." Anya tells Buffy.

"You and Xander go find the Dragon sphere the rest of us will continue to talk about what else we can do." Buffy tells Anya who nods and her and Xander head down to the basement.

"Ok Willow, Kaya, your my big guns what you were saying before is right Kaya you two are the only ones who have been able to delay Glory I need you two to combine your power together like you did at the safe house and use it against her." Buffy tells her sister and best friend.

"Big gun?" Willow says nervously.

"I know you can do it Wil, I know both of you can." Buffy says looking at her little sister "You're two incredibly powerful woman and I believe in you."

"This planning is all well and good but aren't you 'll forgetting that we have no idea to find Glory." Gunn reminds the group.

Before anyone can respond Cordelia yells out in pain in a way that the Angel investigation team recognize as she's getting a vision.

"I know where to find them." Cordelia tells the group.

"Great." Buffy says smiling at Cordelia "XANDER, ANYA WE'RE THE SPHEAR." Buffy yells down to the basement.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

"STILL LOOKING." Xander yells back while he puts his pants back on.

"There it is." Anya says walking over and picking it up of a crate while doing up her shirt when suddenly she lets out a yell.

"Don't worry it's just the creepy ass robot of Spike's." Xander tells Anya.

"A robot that was designed to look and act exactly like Buffy." Anya says turning to look at Xander.

"You're a genius." Xander says kissing her realising what she means "Marry me."

"What?" Anya asks shocked pulling away.

Xander puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a ring which he shows to Anya, "Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins you wanna marry me?" He asks.

"You're proposing to me 'cause we're gonna die. And-and you think it's romantic and sexy and-and you know you're not gonna have to go through with it 'cause the world's gonna end." Anya tells Xander sounding almost hysterical.

"I'm proposing to you, Anya, because it's not. I think we're gonna get through this. I think I'm gonna live a long, and silly life, and I'm not interested in doing that without you around." Xander explains to Anya.

"Oh. Ok." Anya says with a small smile.

"Okay?" Xander asks hopefully.

"Yes." Anya says smiling at Xander and they lean in for another kiss. Once they break apart Xander goes to take the ring out of the box but Anya stops him.

"Not now, later give it to me when the world doesn't end." Anya requests.

Xander nods and puts the ring back into the pocket.

"Let's get back up there and tell Buffy my idea." Anya requests.

Xander nod and the pair run back upstairs.

"Buffy." Xander says when they get upstairs.

"Yeah?" Buffy asks.

"Anya had an idea." Xander tells her.

"What?" Buffy asks.

"We use the Buffybot as a distraction; have Glory focus on that for a bit." Anya explains.

"That's good that may work." Buffy says.

"What's the Buffybot?" Wesley asks confused.

"A robot that looks and acts exactly like Buffy." Kaya tells him.

"Why do you have a robot like that?" Angel asks confused.

"You don't want to know." Xander tells him.

"Will, Kay how's your plan coming?" Buffy asks the pair.

"We're working on it just trying to figure out a couple of things." Kaya tells her sister.

"Good, I'll go to the house get what we need for the robot plus grab some more weapons." Buffy tells the group.

"You shouldn't go by yourself just in case." Angel tells Buffy.

"You're right. Spike your with me everyone else stay here." Buffy says as she and Spike leave leaving and shocked Angel and a very amused Kaya.

"She's still pissed at you and for the record so am I." Kaya tells Angel as she continues her conversation with Willow.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

Buffy and Spike make their way back to the house not talking but keeping an eye out for any sign of danger. Once Spike and Buffy get to the house they head straight to the living room.

"Not all of us are going to survive this." Buffy tells Spike as they enter the living room.

"I always figured I would go down fighting." Spike tells her opening the weapons chest.

"I'm counting on you to protect them." Buffy says to Spike.

"To the end of the world even if that happens to be tonight." Spike promises.

"Thank you."

"I am curious though why are you asking me to protect them when you have Angel here?" Spike asks not being able to stop himself.

"If I asked Angel he would protect them because he loves me, but if it comes down to the world or Dawn he will chose the world. You will protect them without me asking because you love them and you will choose to save Dawn or Kaya no matter the cost, that's the kind of protection they need, that's the kind of person in their life that they need." Buffy tells Spike turning and walking to the stairs.

"I know you never loved me." Spike says following her to the stairs where he stands at the bottom and she is several stairs up and she turns around to face him "I know that I'm a monster but you treat me like a man, and that's… Go get what you need." Spike tells Buffy not finishing what he was going to say.

10 minutes later Buffy returns downstairs with what she needs and the pair head back to the magic box. Together the group get everything they need prepared and grab weapons.

"Buffy." Angel says walking over to Buffy as she is getting the buffybot ready.

"Don't Angel, just don't." Buffy requests.

"Buffy I know that this is hard but it may come down to it." Angel tells Buffy.

"I don't care if it comes down to that I will not let anyone hurt Dawn and that includes you." Buffy informs her ex as Willow Cordelia and Tara walk over.

"You guys go we'll be right behind you." Buffy requests and Cordelia, Tara, Willow and the buffybot leave.

"Remember: The ritual starts, we all die; and I'll kill anyone who comes near Dawn." Buffy tells the group before leaving the magic box.

"And I'll help." Kaya says following her sister.

"Well, not exactly the St. Crispin's Day speech, was it?." Spike comments watching the sisters exit.

"We few, we happy few..." Giles comments grabbing his weapon.

"...we band of buggered." Spike finishes as everyone else leaves the magic box he Angel and Giles in the front.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed. If anyone is still curious about what Kaya looks like I picture in my head actress Molly Quinn playing her and she has a fashion sense a combination of Buffy and Faith, with a little hints of what Dawn wears in season 7.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

As a group everyone leaves the magic box. Cordelia is in front leading them where to go with Buffy, Willow, the buffybot and Kaya right behind her and everyone else right behind them. After a bit of walking Cordelia suddenly stops just outside of what looks like a construction yard where a huge tower has been built.

"Here we are." Cordelia tells the group.

"Thanks Cordy, What can you tell me about other entrances?" Buffy asks curious.

"There are two around the other side and that's where Glory is." Cordelia tells Buffy.

"Ok, Will, Kay you guys will enter through one of them and try and distract Glory for as long as possible then the buffybot and I will take over." Buffy tells everyone.

"Ok." Kaya and Willow say.

"Let's go." Buffy says to Willow and Kaya and the four girls and robot begin to walk off into the other direction.

"Spark." Spike says causing Kaya to turn around.

"Yeah."

"Be careful, alright." Spike requests.

"Always am." Kaya tells him before walking a bit faster to catch up with Buffy, Willow and the Buffybot.

"So what exactly are you two planning?" Buffy asks her sister and best friend.

"You don't want to know." Willow tells her.

The foursome stop walking when they arrive at a gate to enter the yard.

"The buffy bot and I will wait here, you guys go and do your thing." Buffy tells them.

"Good Luck Buff." Kaya tells her sister.

"Good luck to you guys two." Buffy requests.

"Come on Kay, I see the gate up there." Willow tells Kaya and she starts to walk again.

"Go." Buffy tells her little sister.

"Buff…" Kaya starts to say but Buffy cuts her off.

"Go, there is nothing that you need to say that can't wait until we save Dawn, go catch up to Will." Buffy tells her little sister.

Kaya nods and runs to catch up with Willow.

"How confident are you that this is going to work?" Kaya asks Willow.

"About 50%." Willow answers.

"So more confident than me then." Kaya responds.

"There is Glory." Willow whispers to Kaya spotting the god.

"Here goes nothing." Kaya says moving from her place next Willow so she can sneak around to the other side of Glory.

"Well if it isn't the hellgod with bad hair. What are you doing here?" Kaya asks walking out so that she is standing right in front of Glory putting on a fake surprised voice.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Glory asks.

"You know the usual." Kaya tells her shrugging.

Before Glory has a chance to do anything Willow is right next to her putting her fingers into her brain. As soon as Willow has put her hand into Glory's head Kaya has grabbed onto Willow's free hand and is channelling her power through Willow to move the essence that Glory has brained sucked out of her brain and into nothingness.

"AHHH." Glory yells and before Kaya or Willow can do anything they find themselves being thrown into a pile of rubble.

"That all you got Slayer?" Glory asks.

"Not at all." The Buffy bot tells Glory.

"So what first you send little sister and the witch then you decided to fight me yourself?" Glory asks.

"Odd, if I was you I would be fighting by not but you don't seem like you want to maybe it has something to do with this." The Buffybot says pulling out the Dragonspear from behind her back.

"Its meant to repel you so I can only imagine what would happen if you touched it." The Buffybot says throwing the sphere at Glory.

Glory catches the sphere and crushes it in her hand but before she has a chance to do something the Buffbot is attacking. Punching and kicking Glory. This occurs for several minutes before Glory gets tired of it.

While fighting the Buffybot Glory throws a punch at the robot knocking off her head.

"The slayers a robot? Did everyone else know the slayers a robot?" Glory asks shocked.

"You're not the smartest god in the heaves are you?" Buffy asks Glory standing behind her where she starts to attack Glory with the hammer right away.

Buffy attacks Glory with the hammer for a couple of minutes when she hears Dawn's voice yell.

"BUFFY I'M UP HERE."

Nocking Glory down she runs up the town trying to get up to Dawn. Glory right behind her attacking her as she does.

While Buffy is fighting Glory trying to get to Dawn Willow and Kaya are slowly coming to.

"Kay are you ok?" Willow asks concerned crawling closer to her.

"Yeah." Kaya answers sitting up.

"What's going on with everything?" Willow asks.

The pair turn to the tower just in time to see Buffy and Glory fall.

"BUFFY." Kaya yells worried.

"Kay, she's fine she's getting back up again." Willow assures the worried sister as the pair watch as Glory gets hit by a wrecking ball.

"Xan and Tara." Kaya realises.

"Yep." Willow responds with a smile.

"There is someone else up there with Dawn." Kaya realises.

"Can you throw whoever it is off the tower?" Willow asks curious realising whoever it is isn't someone good.

"No, not even if you and I combined our powers together their two far away I'm not strong enough." Kaya tells Willow feeling useless.

"No one can get up there not with all of them blocking the way." Willow realises.

"That I can do something about." Kaya tells Willow "Can you talk telepathically to Spike and Angel?" Kaya asks.

"Yeah, why?" Willow asks curious.

"I'll move the people out of the way. William can get up the tower to help Dawn Angel and the others can handle the people blocking the way.

"Done." Willow says closing her eyes.

"Spike, Angel can you hear me?" Willow asks.

"Loud and clear." Spike responds exchanging a confused look with Angel.

"There is someone up there with Dawn." Willow tells them.

"We know." Angel says.

"We can't get up there to help." Spike tells Willow.

"Spike you go up there to help Dawn, Angel you fight Glory's guys." Willow instructs the vampires and after getting a nod from Kaya says "GO NOW." As Willow said go now to the two vampires Kaya used her powers to make Glory's people go flying. Spike uses that opportunity to go racing up the tower while Angel and everyone else fight Glory's people.

A couple of minutes after Spike runs up the tower a body is scene to fall of the top.

"WILLIAM." Kaya yells recognizing who it is she runs as fast as she can ignoring the pain she is feeling to where he fell.

Buffy hurt Glory so badly that she turned back into Ben "Tell Glory that if she even thinks of coming near me and mine."

"She won't, you'll never see us again." Ben assures Buffy.

"Good." Buffy says before turning to and running to the top of the tower.

"BUFFY." Dawn yells when she sees Buffy at the top of the tower.

Doc comes towards Buffy but she just pushes him off the tower just like he did to Spike.

"It hurts." Dawn tells Buffy.

"I know." Buffy responds allowing her little sister to put her arm around her and help her to walk. The sisters walk across the platform and when they are almost back at the end the portal opens.

"No." the sisters say together.

"I've got to do this." Dawn tells her sister removing her arm.

"No." Buffy tells her little sister.

"It won't stop not until the blood stops flowing." Dawn reminds her sister.

"No, there has to be another way." Buffy says even though she knows there isn't.

"It's my blood, I have to." Dawn reminds her sister.

"Blood." Buffy says realising "Dawn listen to me."

"No." Dawn says realising what her sister is going to do.

"Dawn I love you, I will always love you, but this is the work that I have to do. Tell Kaya the same and tell her that I'm proud of her that I'm proud of both of you, you two are my world. Tell Giles… Tell Giles that I figured it out and that I'm ok. Tell everyone I love them, and tell Spike to continue to become the man Kaya sees him as and that he is a good man I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to see it. Tell Angel that I'm not mad I understand why he said what he said. You and Kaya have to take care of each other, be there for each other and everyone else now. You have to be strong. Dawn the hardest thing in this live is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." Buffy requests of her little sister as she gives her a kiss on her head and turns and runs back alone the platform and jumps off into the portal.

Not yet realising what happened above Kaya is with Spike walking back to the clearing right near where Buffy's body has fallen.

"Spark I promise you I'm ok, vampire healing remember." Spike tells Kaya.

"Are you sure?" Kaya asks worried.

"I'm sure." Spike says turning forward and seeing Buffy's body lying on the ground.

"NO." He says before collapsing on the ground in tears.

"William, what?" Kaya asks confused as she turns forward and she sees her sister body.

" . NO. NO." Kaya yells collapsing onto her knees next to Spike where he puts an arm around her and pulls her into his side.

About a minute later Kaya suddenly yells "DAWN."

"Kaya." Dawn says walking over to her big sister from her position at the bottom of the tower.

"Dawnie." Kaya says simply as he sister is standing in front of her not sure what else to say.

Dawn falls to her knees with Kaya and Spike where they both put an arm around her pulling her close and the three kneel together crying for the person that all three of them love with their whole hearts.

Their isn't a single dry eye among both the Scobbies or Angel investigations even Gunn and Fred who don't know Buffy well are crying. Angel isn't crying he is just staring at Buffy's body like he doesn't believe what he is seeing. Cordelia has put her arm around him as she cries into his shoulder. Wesley is standing in shock crying over his former charge and friend. Giles is mourning the loss of his slayer and the girl he considers a daughter. Willow and Tara are standing together hugging and crying. Xander is carrying a hurt Anya both crying and shock by what they see.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** I debated for a little while how I would end the gift when I finally decided to go with how it ended on the show. Don't fear Buffy will be back eventually but not for a little while as I want to write how everyone deals with the summer without Buffy and use it to set up some things for my take on season 6 which if I stick to my plan will be very different from Cannon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

For a couple of hours everyone stays in the same position no one wanting to move, no one wanting to do anything. Finally after what feels like almost forever Cordelia speaks.

"The sun will be coming up soon, we should move her by then." She tells everyone.

"Right, what do we do, do we call the police?" Anya asks.

"No." Willow and Giles say together.

"Why not? We can't just keep a death hidden." Gunn comments confused.

"We have to." Angel realises "No one can know."

"Why can't anyone know?" Fred asks confused.

"If the demons and vampires of Sunnydale knew it wouldn't end well for the whole town. Not to mention what it would mean for Kaya and Dawn." Willow explains.

At the mention of the sisters everyone turns to Kaya and Dawn who are still being held close by Spike all three of them still crying.

"He's taking this hard." Wesley comments.

"He's been saying for months that he loves her I never believed it until now." Xander comments surprising those who know him the best with his words.

Angel is shocked and angry at that reviolation but he pushes those feelings down knowing that at the moment they have more important things to deal with.

"They should get back to the house, they don't need to be a part of this." Willow says.

"And there is only a couple of hours until sun up." Angel informs everyone.

"How do we get them to move?" Tara asks.

"Leave that to me." Giles says walking over to the three.

"Kaya, Dawn." Giles says in a soft voice keeling in front of them.

"Giles." Kaya says quietly. "Giles is this real?"

Giles looks sadly at the young girl "Yes Kaya is it."

"I don't want it to be." Kaya tells the watcher.

"I know, I don't want it to be real either but it is." Giles tells Kaya.

"Spike." Giles says a few minutes later trying to get the Vampire's attention. "Spike." He repeats but Spike doesn't respond at all. "Dawn." He says but like with Spike he receives no response.

"Kaya, why don't you and Dawn go home." Giles suggest talking to the one person he can get a response out of.

"Buffy will be alone then, I don't want Buffy to be alone don't want her to think we left her." Kaya tells Giles.

"She won't be alone, we'll all be here." Giles assures Kaya.

"No, I'm staying with Buffy, Buffy doesn't leave me I don't leave her." Kaya tells Giles.

Giles realises that It is useless so he gets back and walks back over to everyone.

"How did it go?" Xander asks.

"Dawn didn't even act like she heard me when I said her name and Kaya, Kaya doesn't want Buffy to be alone even after I said we'll all be here she said that she didn't want to leave Buffy." Giles explains sadly.

"What about Spike? Those girls love him and he loves them if anyone can convince them to go home it's him, plus in a little while we have the whole sun vampire issue to deal with." Anya suggests.

"That's the problem Spike is as unresponsive as Dawn." Giles tells everyone.

"Let me try talking to him." Angel says.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea." Willow says hesitantly.

"Look despite everything Spike and I are still family, there is still a bond there meaning I have a connection to him that none of the rest of you have. I may be able to talk to him get him to realises that Kaya and Dawn need him and if he loves them as much as you all think he does then he will snap out of it. If there is one thing I know about Spike it's that no matter what he will do anything for the ones he loves." Angel says walking over to Kaya, Dawn and Spike.

"Spike." Angel says and receives no response "William." He tries.

"Angelus." Spike says to Angel looking up at him "She's gone." Spike tells him and in that very moment Angel can tell without a doubt that his grandchilde loves Buffy.

"She is." Angel says "William the sun is going to be up soon."

"I don't care." Spike tells him.

"William listen to me." Angel says putting his hand under Spikes chin so that he is looking at him. "You may not care anymore but you have two girls who have just lost everything that need you." Angel tells Spike as even though he didn't mention it to everyone as head of the family he can feel the bond that Spike has for the two girls a bond that means he considers them family and that because of that even if he was to lose his chip his vampire self wouldn't hurt them and that as members of the same family if he Drusilla or Darla were to hurt either of them Spike has the right to demand any type of punishment and they wouldn't be able to object something he knew he would have to face something he was prepared to face if it came down to it when he suggested sacrificing Dawn "William, Kaya and Dawn need you. They need you to be here for them not a pile of dust. They have lost the only family they have left today don't let them lose you two."

"You're right." Spike says.

"Always am kid, take them home, they don't need to be a part of this." Angel tells Spike.

"Right." Spike says to Angel then turns to Kaya and Dawn "Spark, Nibblet. Let's go home." He tells the young girls.

"Home?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah Bit, Home." Spike tells her.

"You're not going to leave us are you?" Kaya asks quietly.

"Not until you want me two and even then I'll still stick around." Spike tells her.

"What about Buffy? Is she coming home?" Dawn asks.

"No Bit she's isn't. The watcher and Gramps and Red and everyone else are gonna take care of her." Spike tells them.

"Sun will be up soon." Kaya realises looking up.

"Yeah it will." Spike tells her.

"We go now." Dawn says.

"We go now." Spike repeats standing up. Dawn and Kaya also stand up and Spike once again puts an arm around each of his girls.

"We'll all be there as soon as possible." Angel tells Spike.

"Remember to be home before the sun, wouldn't want you to get burned." Spike tells Angel and the three start the walk to Revello Drive.

Spike, Dawn and Kaya back to the house together none of them saying a word.

"Why don't you try and get a little bit of sleep, you must be tied." Spike suggests.

Kaya and Dawn look at each other and nod "Can I stay with you?" Dawn asks her big sister in a quiet voice.

"Course." Kaya tells her.

"I'll be down here if either of you need me." Spike tells the girls.

"William there is a chair in my room can you sit up there, with us?" Kaya asks.

"Course Spark." Spike tells her.

The three head back upstairs and head to Kaya's room.

"I'll wait out here you ladies get changed." Spike tells Kaya and Dawn. Kaya heads into her room while Dawn geos into her own and gets a pair of pyjama's before entering Kaya's.

About ten minutes later the door opens and Kaya sticks her head into the hall.

"Safe to come in." Kaya tells Spike.

Spike nods and enters Kaya's room where he walks over to the arm chair that Kaya has in the corner of her room takes of his jacket and puts it on the chair.

"I'll be right here if you need me." Spike tells the girls.

"William, while Dawnie and I were getting changed we talked and we both want you to know that no matter what anyone else says we want you here. Don't let anyone else tell you we'll be better if you weren't here because we wouldn't, we need you William." Kaya tells Spike as she once again begins to cry.

Spike walks over to Kaya and pulls her into a hug "Hey, you listen to me both of you." He says looking to Dawn who is sitting on Kaya's bed. "You're my girls, and only you two can tell me that you don't want me here. They can all say whatever they want but the only way I'm leaving is if you tell me to go." Spike tells Kaya and Dawn.

"Buffy has faith in you." Dawn says quietly.

"Nibblet?" Spike asks confused as he and Kaya turn to look at her.

"Before…before she…before she jumped Buffy gave me a message to give to everyone she wanted us to know that she loved us and that she was proud." Dawn explains looking at her sister "And she wanted me to tell you to continue to become the man Kaya sees you as that he is a good man and that she is sorry that she isn't going to be here to see it." Dawn says.

Spike looks at Dawn shocked and pulls her up into a hug with him and Kaya. After a few minutes Spike speaks again.

"Get some sleep, things are gonna be hard for a while." Spike tells Kaya and Dawn breaking away from the hug.

Kaya and Dawn nod and climb into Kaya's bed.

"Kaya, what happens to us now?" Dawn asks her big sister.

"I don't know Dawnie, I really don't know." Kaya answers truthfully pulling her sister in close to her.

Spike makes his way back over to the chair where he sits down and makes himself comfortable.

"William, when Elizabeth died did it feel like your world was falling apart?" Kaya asks Spike.

"Yeah Spark, yeah it did." Spike tells her.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"How did you know that was going to work?" Cordelia asks her friend as she realised that he knew without a doubt that it was going to work.

"There is a bond there I sensed it as soon as I was in the same room with the three of them he would do anything for them." Angel explains.

"What type of bond?" Wesley and Giles ask together.

"A familiar bond. He sees Kaya and Dawn as a combination of sisters, daughters, and friends though in Kaya's case a best friend, they see him the same there is bond between them one that as a member of Spike family I can sense." Angel explains.

"What does that mean?" Willow asks concerned.

"That Dru and Darla and if he was still around the Master can sense that bond and if any of us were to hurt them then Spike would be able to punish us whatever way he sees fit and we wouldn't be able to object it also means that even if Spike totally reverted lost his chip and went evil Kaya and Dawn would be safe, Spike would never hurt them not because he couldn't because he could but because even evil he wouldn't." Angel explains.

"You said to Buffy that sacrificing Dawn may be the only option knowing this." Wesley says to Angel.

"I did." Angel answers.

Everyone stands quiet for a few minutes.

"So what do we do with her body?" Anya asks.

Everyone turns to look at her surprised.

"She actually has a point we can't go to the police we can't publically announce her death. What do we do?" Cordelia asks.

"Spike's crypt." Xander suggests causing everyone to look at him surprised. "We take her there until we can figure everything out, it's the safest most private place there is." He explains.

"What about Spike?" Gunn asks.

"He won't leave Kaya and Dawn." Angel tells everyone.

"And we won't tell him, it won't be for too long." Giles tells him "Angel do you think you can?" he asks tentatively.

Realising what Giles is asking Angle nods "Yeah." He says walking over and picking up her body.

"We'll show you the way." Willow tells Angel.

Angel nods not sure if he could still find the way there.

No one speaks as they all make their way to Spike's. When they get there those who have never been there before are surprised.

"How does he get electricity in the middle of a cemetery?" Gunn asks confused.

"You know I never asked." Xander tells him.

"Today I'll get what we need to do a private service and burial sometime in the next few days." Giles tells everyone.

"We have to talk to Kaya and Dawn about when and if they have anything specific that they would like." Tara tells Giles.

Giles nods.

"How about we all meet at the house later today so we can all talk." Xander suggests.

"It will have to be after sun set the sun has risen." Angel tells everyone.

"Ok, how about Giles you go and do whatever you have to, get Xander, Anya, Cordy, Fred, Gunn or Wes to help if you need it. Tara and I will go to the doors and do a couple of things then go back to the house check up on Dawn, Kaya and Spike." Willow suggests.

Giles nods approvingly.

"We'll all stay here with Angel unless we're needed." Cordelia tells the others referring to her members of Angel investigation.

"Spike has Blood and regular food in his fridge." Anya tells everyone.

Everyone is silent for a few more minutes when Willow speaks again.

"So we'll all meet back at the house a little after sun down." Willow suggests.

Everyone nods and then the group go their separate ways.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Hours later Kaya and Dawn are still sleeping and Spike is still sitting on the chair watching while listening to the voices downstairs trying not to let his anger get the better of him and go down there himself.

A few minutes later Kaya turns onto her back and slowly opens her eyes

"No offence but I was hoping when I opened my eyes that Buffy would be sitting there." Kaya tells Spike.

"Sorry Spark, it's just me." Spike tells her.

"Who's here?" Kaya asks hearing the voices.

"Watcher, Red, Glinda, Harris, and Anya." Spike tells her.

"What about Angel and Wes? And the others?" Kaya asks.

"Not here, from what I have picked up there with Buffy's body at the place where they are keeping her." Spike explains pain clear in his voice.

Kaya is quiet for a little while before asking "What are they talking about?" knowing that though she can't quite hear what they are saying Spike with his Vampire hearing would be able to.

"You and Bit mostly, what's going to happen to you, who's going to look after you." Spike explains frowning because he doesn't like that they are working on making all the decisions without even talking to the two girls.

"And what, they don't even think to talk to me and Dawn before deciding this, ask what we want?" Kaya asks angrily.

"Red and Glinda are trying to convince them to talk to you and wait a couple of days." Spike explains to her.

"What's going on?" Dawn asks after just waking up.

"Nothing much William and I were just talking about everyone downstairs making decisions about our lives without talking to us." Kaya explains.

Dawn frowns but doesn't say anything.

"How about some food, you girls must be hungry." Spike says to Kaya and Dawn wanting to change the subject.

Dawn and Kaya look at each other and Dawn says "A little."

"Well I'll go down stairs and see what I can do about fixing that." Spike tells the girls.

"Good luck with that I'm not sure what food we have." Kaya tells him "Except for left over Pizza I think we have some off that from a few days ago." She adds.

"I find something." Spike says standing up.

"We'll be down in a few." Kaya tells him as he leaves the room then turns to her little sister "Before we go down there we need to talk about some things." Kaya tells her little sister.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

While the two sisters are upstairs talking Spike is making his way down stairs.

"Spike, how are Kay and Dawn?" Willow asks as soon as she sees Spike walking down the stairs.

"Hungry, I'm gonna go see what I can make to help that." Spike tells her walking into the kitchen.

Spike is in the kitchen for a few minutes looking for something to make when Tara and Willow come in.

"You heard what we were all talking about didn't you." Willow says to Spike.

"I did." Spike tells them.

"Did you hear everything?" Tara asks.

"I did, I heard you birds trying to convince Rupert to leave it for a couple of days and talk to the Spark and Nibblet once they've had a few days, and I wanna say thanks for that they don't need this right now." Spike tells Willow and Tara as he looks in the cupboards and fridge.

"We care about them Spike with everything else that's going on they don't need this two." Tara tells Spike.

"Wish Rupert would see that." Spike tells Willow and Tara none of the three noticing Kaya and Dawn hiding in the doorway.

Kaya and Dawn make their way into the living room without Spike, Willow and Tara noticing that they were there.

"Hey, Dawnster, Kayster." Xander says to the sisters as they enter the living room.

"Hey Xan." Kaya says to him as Dawn smiles as the sisters walk over and sit on the couch.

"NIbblet, Spark were goanna have to order Pizza or something, you girls have nothing to eat." Spike tells the sisters as he Willow and Tara walk back into the living room.

"Told ya." Kaya tells him.

"Kaya, I was wondering do you have the contact information for your father?" Giles asks Kaya.

Kaya snorts "I wish. When Mum got sick Buffy tried calling him but he didn't answer she tried a few more times and then after, after Mum she called him at least once a week but he didn't return a single call. I have no idea if the number we have is any good I don't even know where he is." Kaya explains.

Everyone in the room frowns and after a few minutes Giles speaks again. "I know this must be the worst time to discuss this but we need to talk about what is going to happen to you and Dawn." Giles says looking at Kaya.

"Your right this is the worst time." Kaya tells him angrily.

"I'm sorry Kaya, but we need to discuss this." Giles tells Kaya.

"No we don't." Kaya says but then sighs "But I know were going to. Dawn and I were talked and we both decided that."

"We would like Spike to move into the basement." Dawn finishes.

"That's if you're ok with it." Kaya adds.

"Of course I'm ok with it, if it's what you want then of course I will." Spike says to them.

"Hang on you want a vampire to live with you could you have a more insane idea." Xander says to sisters.

"Yes we want a Vampire to live with us. A vampire who will never hurt us and who can and will protect us from anything. Who love us, it sounds like a great idea to me, and there is no argument in the matter. Dawn and I talked and WE decided TOGETHER it is our house and it's up to us who lives here." Kaya tells everyone in a tone of voice which clearly says no one is two argue with me.

"Kaya I respect that but.." Giles begins to say but Kaya cuts him off.

"I know what you're going to say which is why." Kaya tells Giles before looking at Willow and Tara "I know you guys have started looking for somewhere to live during the summer so Dawn and I talked and if you are willing you guys can move into Mums old room the five of us can live hear together." Kaya tells the witches.

"We'd like that." Willow tells Kaya and she and Tata look at each other and nod.

"Good, I need to get out of here for a little while." Kaya says getting up and walking to the front door.

"Spark." Spike says to her concerned.

"I'm fine William or as fine as I can be I just need some time to myself, when you order Pizza I'll have my usual." Kaya tells everyone grabbing her jacket and leaving.

"She's not ok is she?" Anya comments.

"Not even close." Spike says worried as Tara walks over and sits next to Dawn.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Kaya spends sometime walking around town just thinking. She walks around for a while after sun set she finds herself at Restfield Cemetery. As she walks between the graves when 3 vampires block her path.

"Are you gonna attack or just stare?" Kaya asks them in a board tone of voice.

"You should be scared little girl." The middle vampire tells her.

"You would think so." Kaya says then uses her power to send a broken branch of a tree into the vampires heart "But I'm not."

The other two vampires attack Kaya one of which has a knife which he uses to slash her arm before she kicks it away. The other has his arm around her neck close to biting her but she uses her free hand to search her jacket for a stake that she is sure is in it. She finds it and stabs it into the vampire just as its fangs stabs into her neck. Still holding the stake she loosens her grip on it and uses her power to send it into the last vampire just as she hears three worried voices yelling "KAYA."

She turns to the voices and sees Angle, Cordelia and Wesley coming running towards her.

"How bad are you hurt?" Angel asks being the first one to reach her.

"My arm is cut but I'm not sure how deep it is plus I think my neck to." Kaya tells Angel.

"Let me see you arm." Cordelia asks.

Kaya sticks out her arm for Cordelia to have a look at "How bad do you think it is?"

"Not too bad I don't think it needs stiches but I can't be sure until it is cleaned." Cordelia tells her.

"Kaya what were you doing out here?" Angel asks.

"I needed some time out of the house, I've been walking around for a while and I found myself here were those vampires decided to try and make me their next meal." Kaya explains.

"You handled them extraordinarily well." Wesley tells her sounding impressed.

"Thanks Wes. Where are Gunn and Fred?" She asks noticing that they aren't there.

"There with Buffy's body." Wesley tells her.

"Oh."

"We better get you back to the house get this arm and your neck looked at." Cordelia tells Kaya putting an arm around her.

"Cordelia is right, it's not safe out hear especially with you bleeding." Angel tells Kaya.

"William is going to freak when he sees me." Kaya says they begin their walk back to the house.

"He'll be able to smell your blood before he sees you." Angel informs her.

"Because that is so much better." Cordelia comments sarcastically

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

As Angel, Kaya, Cordelia and Wesley are making their way back to the Summer's house. Everyone else are still in the lounge room.

"She shouldn't have been gone for this long." Dawn says worried.

"I'm sure she's fine Dawnie, maybe she just needs time alone to think." Tara tells the young girl trying to sound comforting but is also worried.

"I agree with Nibblet something could have happened, I'm gonna go find her." Spike tells everyone.

"Spike wait for Angel and the others they should be here soon if she isn't back before them then we will all go out and look for her." Willow suggests.

"Fine but if once Peachers gets here she hasn't come home I'm gonna go find her." Spike tells her.

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes when Spike suddenly jumps up "I smell Sparks blood." He says racing to the door everyone close behind him.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

Spike pulls open the front door and walking up the path he sees Angel and Cordelia walking either side of Kaya with Wesley behind them Cordelia still having an arm around Kaya.

"What happened?" Spike asks concerned.

"I ran into three vamps on my walk." Kaya explains.

"She fought them extraordinarily well." Wesley tells Spike.

"Why the hell didn't you help her?" Spike asks looking at his grandsire.

"We only saw her as she dusted the second then a second later she dusted the third by the time I got to her they were already gone." Angel tells his grandchilde as they enter the house.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Willow tells everyone rushing off to get it.

"William relax I'm fine." Kaya tells Spike as Dawn gives her a hug.

"I can smell blood Spark, blood usually means you're not ok." Spike tells Kaya.

"Let me have a look." Willow says coming back into the living room as Kaya sits down on the chair.

"It's my arm and neck that's it." Kaya tells Willow as she removes her hand that s that is now covered in blood of her arm which she has been using to keep pressure on it.

"Looks like it may be deep but I can't be sure until I clean it." Willow tells Kaya.

"That reminds me." Kaya says looking at Angel and Spike "Since when do Vampires use knifes?"

"New ones sometimes do until the realise that they don't need a weapon that they are one." Spike tells her.

"Where did you run into Vampires anyway?" Xander asks curious.

"The cemetery." Kaya answers.

"Did you go out looking for them?" Giles asks in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"No, I was out walking and after a while I found myself at Restfield ok, I didn't go looking for them they found me." Kaya explains sounding defensive.

"This looks a little deep but I think it should be ok on its own." Willow says putting a dressing over Kaya's arm.

"Thanks Will." Kaya tells her.

"Now let's see your neck." Willow says.

"It's not that bad I dusted him just as he stuck his fangs into me so I don't think he got any." Kaya tells Willow.

"That sounds very erotic." Anya comments.

Those who don't know Anya very well are surprised and those who do who are used to it are still a little surprised.

"Anyway." Willow says changing the subject after giving Anya a dirty look "You're getting a dressing put over it anyway, its standard procedure with Vampire bites. " Willow tells Kaya.

"Standard procedure with Vampire Bites only in this house would no one be surprised by that sentence." Dawn says sitting down next to her sister.

"Pizza's on the way." Xander randomly says.

"Good to know." Kaya tells him. "You know there is no reason to keep looking at me like that you heard Willow I'm fine." Kaya tells Spike.

Spike doesn't say anything he just looks at her.

"Right I'll be more careful next time when I'm on walks and when I fight vampires, promise." Kaya tells him realising what the look is for.

"Hold up a second you plan on attacking Vampires, Kaya you're just a kid you shouldn't worry about this kind of stuff." Angel tells her.

"Buffy was just a kid two." She reminds him "You're right technically I am a kid but I'm a kid with a power and a kid who can look after herself in a fight and I've always worry about this kind of stuff I've been worrying about this stuff ever since Buffy told me she was the Slayer. Worried that my big sister wasn't going to come home one night and guess what it happened. So yeah I'm going to attack vampires, continue the fight that she gave her life for because I owe her that much because I couldn't use all this power I'm supposed to have to stop this from happening." Kaya tells Angel angrily standing up and walking over to him.

"Kaya." Angel begins to say but Kaya cuts him off.

"Don't Angel, just don't." Kaya says pushing pass him and everyone else and running up stairs.

Dawn gets up to follow her sister but Tara stops her "Maybe we should just give her time."

Spike turns away from Angel who he has been glaring at angrily for the past few minutes to speak to Dawn "Glinda's right Nibblet, let's give Spark sometime we'll get her when the food arrives." Spike tells the young girl.

Dawn nods and reluctantly sits down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her so mad." Angel tells everyone but looks at Spike and Dawn in particular.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about I feared this would be coming in all the years I have known Kaya she has never been good at dealing with her emotions she has always lashed out or avoided what she has been feeling all together instead of addressing it." Giles tells Angel.

"Her sister just died can you blame her?" Wesley asks.

"No I can't I just worry about what she may do." Giles comments.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asks confused.

"He means that we should watch out for her and he's right." Spike tells everyone.

"Why?" Angel asks confused as even when he was dating Buffy he didn't spend much time with Kaya so he doesn't know why the watcher and vampire are as worried as they seem to be.

"Because Spark may seem strong, smart and powerful because she is but when it comes to dealing with what she is feeling she is the opposite." Spike tells Angel.

"What does that mean exactly what are you worried that she is going to do?" Cordelia asks.

"It's not about what she is going to do, it's about her." Willow says talking over for the watcher and vampire "Kaya keeps things to herself it's the reason we didn't know about her powers until a little over a month ago even though she has had them for years. Like Giles and Spike says she doesn't deal with things she keeps them bottled up and she doesn't share. She keeps whatever is going on with her whatever she is feeling to herself that is what we have to worry about the effect everything is going to have on her." Willow explains.

"Oh." Cordelia and Angel say understand why they are worried.

"Where are Gunn and Fred?" Xander asks noticing that they aren't there and wanting to get the subject of Kaya.

"They stayed behind, figured it would be best that way." Angel tells him.

For about 15 minutes everyone talks and it is like they all decided without speaking that they would not bring up Kaya or Buffy. Then they hear the doorbell ring.

"That will be the pizza." Dawn comments.

"I'll get that." Xander says walking to the Dawn.

"So who goes and gets Kaya?" Anya asks.

"Spike should." Giles says to the surprise of everyone including Spike.

"I may not like you but you're the one who Kaya trusts the most the one she opens up two." Giles explains to the surprised looks.

"She doesn't open up to me about everything." Spike tells him before heading upstairs.

Everyone heads into the dining room where Xander took the pizza. Dawn looking worriedly at Spike retreating figure as she does.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Spike makes his way upstairs and gets to Kaya's room where he opens the door a little and says "Spark." As he knocks.

"Out hear William." He hears Kaya's voice say from outside the window.

Spike walks over to the window where he sees Kaya sitting outside it on the roof, where he climbs out and sits next to her.

"I'm sorry about yelling at Angel." Kaya tells him as he sits down.

"You didn't yell at him Spark, besides Peaches needs a good telling off every once in a while keeps him from being an even bigger poof than he usually is." Spike tells her.

"I'm guessing your here to tell me that Pizza's here." Kaya says to Spike as she saw the guy arrive to deliver it a few minutes ago.

"And see how you are. Wanna tell me why you're sitting on the roof?" Spike asks.

"I like it here, it makes me feel like I'm free but that I'm also safe and that I can be alone, I can think." Kaya explains.

"Well Spark enough thinking for now, food's here and you wanna have some before that lot eats it up." Spike tells the teen.

"Yeah I know, you first." Kaya tells him turning and climbing back into the window.

"Do I have to apologise to Angel?" Kaya asks.

"Not if you don't want to." Spike tells her as he climbs back through and they exit her room.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Spike and Kaya make their way back downstairs where they find everyone in the dining area some sitting around the table others just sitting on chairs with their pizza on their laps. Spike and Kaya both grab some pizza and Kaya sits down next to Dawn who has an empty seat and Spike sits down on the floor.

"You're an odd vampire you know that." Cordelia says to Spike.

"Why's that cheerleader?" Spike asks.

"You eat human food often." Cordelia tells him.

"I love it always have." Spike tells her.

"Odd."

"I've always thought so." Angel comments.

"Well I've always thought your hair was odd, to each his own." Spike tells him.

"At least my hair isn't radioactive." Angel responds

"Radioactive, how original really great job Gramps how long did it take you to think of that one?" Spike asks.

"You want to talk about originality you have been wearing the same outfit for 30 years." Angel shots back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't Dawnie and I meant to be the teenagers in this room? Not you two who are the oldest out of everyone" Kaya asks before Spike has a chance to respond.

"Right, I forgot myself for a minute." Angel says.

Everyone finishes the dinner while engaging in pleasant conversation neither Spike or Angel addressing each other again. One everyone finishes they make their way back into the living room.

Everyone is silent for a while no one wanting to be the one who talks. After about 15 minutes Kaya speaks.

"Is someone going to talk?" She asks.

"Right I guess that should be me." Giles says "I spent the day seeing what arrangements I could make, I can get a casket and a tombstone ready for a service as soon as tomorrow night…" Giles begins to say but Kaya cuts him off.

"That soon." She says surprised.

"I think the sooner the better considering everything, but if you and Dawn prefer we could wait a few days." Giles says to Kaya.

"No, tomorrow night is fine." Kaya quickly says.

"I got a book with different caskets in it for us to look through and choose one, and we also have to decided what we would like on her tombstone. I was thinking something like, Buffy Anne Summers, beloved sister, devoted friend." Giles suggests.

"She saved the world a lot." Dawn says in a quiet voice.

"Dawnie?" Xander asks.

"It should say she saved the world a lot, there should be some acknowledgement of what she did." Dawn explains.

"That's a great idea Dawnie." Willow tells her.

"Very appropriate." Giles says agreeing.

"She would have wanted a basic simple tombstone she wouldn't want anything fancy." Spike tells Giles.

"I agreed, I was thinking something like this." Giles says passing around a picture.

Everyone looks at the picture and nods in agreement.

"Now Dawn, Kaya do you want to look through here and pick out a casket." Giles says handing over the book.

Kaya collects the book of Giles and opens it to the first page. Kaya and Dawn spend a couple of minutes looking at the pages.

"What about this one?" Dawn asks her sister "Like Spike said she wouldn't want anything fancy I think this is nice but not too nice, what do you think?" Dawn asks her big sister.

"Kaya." She says a couple of minutes later when she doesn't respond. But once again she doesn't respond just stairs blankly at the page.

"Spark." Spike says.

"What?" Kaya says snapping out of it.

"I think Buffy would like this one? What do you think?" Dawn asks her big sister.

"It's nice." Kaya tells her sister.

"Should we keep looking or do you think this one is ok?" Dawn asks her sister.

"This one's fine." Kaya responds.

Everyone is silent for a few minutes as Spike and Willow exchange worried looks.

"Where are we going to bury her? I'm guessing we can't get a plot in one of Sunnydale's many cemetery's." Cordelia says.

"The clearing." Kaya says looking at Willow hoping that she remembers.

"The clearing." Willow says a look of realisation coming to her face.

"Wanna fill the rest of us in?" Xander asks confused.

"One day after the master drowned Buffy, Kaya, Buffy and I somehow got on the topic off what we would like if we died and Buffy said that she doesn't really like the idea of being buried in a cemetery but there is a clearing in the woods that she likes the idea of." Willow explains.

"Morbid conversation much." Anya comments.

"Can you find this place?" Giles asks Willow.

"Easily." Willow tells him.

"Then that sounds like a good idea." Giles responds.

"So tomorrow night, sunset?" Willow asks.

"I'll collect her body a little while before then and bring it and the tome here and we'll go together." Giles tells everyone.

"Sounds like a plan." Angel says.

"It's late." Wesley says a few minutes later when he notices the time.

"That it is, why don't we all get some rest." Giles suggests.

"Sounds good." Tara says.

"Kaya can I stay with you again?" Dawn asks Kaya.

"Sure." Kaya tells her little sister.

Kaya and Dawn both stand up and head upstairs giving everyone a hug before they head upstairs.

"Do you think they are going to be able to handle tomorrow?" Willow asks everyone.

"I don't know." Spike answers honestly. "Are you and Glinda going to stay tonight?" Spike asks them.

"Yeah." Willow answers.

"I'm going to stay as well in case any off you need anything." Giles tells Spike, Willow and Tara.

Spike, Tara and Willow nod.

"We better get going then." Xander comments.

"Us two." Cordelia says.

"Where are you lot staying anyway?" Spike asks curious.

"Your place." Angel says as they leave.

"Don't move any off my stuff." Spike yells after them.

"I'm going to go check on Spark and the Bit." Spike says making his way upstairs and sitting down on the same seat he occupied hours before.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

At about 8 am the next morning Spike who has been up all night hears a voice say "Spike." He turns to the door and sees Tara standing there.

Quietly he gets up and heads to the door where he leaves the room and heads into the hallway with Tara.

"What's up Glinda?" Spike asks curious.

"Willow is going to your crypt to see if the others need anything then the store, do you need anything?" Tara asks interested.

"Yeah I do actually, some clean clothes." Spike tells Tara.

"Ok, where can she find them and what do you want?"

"Below level, the bottom draw of the dresser has my nicer clothes get Red to choose something I don't care what." Spike tells Tara.

"Are they still asleep?" Tara asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, for now that may be best." Spike tells her.

"You know Kaya and her power best. I know about magic and that it can go hay wire if a witches emotions are going crazy is it the same with Kaya's power? Should we worry about how one is going to effect the other?" Tara asks Spike interested.

"A little but not too much. Yes emotion does play a part in Spark's power but it's not a big way, because she has developed so much control she can't move something just by feeling strong emotion like she once could she has to put the concentration and focus behind it. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't worry about what she is going to do with her power because of the emotion she is feeling" Spike explains.

"I've spent more time with Dawn than Kaya but I always get the feeling that though she doesn't show it that she is more effected by what we see and do than Dawn is." Tara tells Spike curious as to what his opinion is.

"That's because I am." Kaya says walking out of her room to the surprise of Tara and Spike who both still thought she was asleep.

"Buffy has always sheltered Dawn from this world, but not me. The night Buffy was called I found her crying in her bathroom and she told me, I was 12 and thought it was so cool; my big sister was a superhero. Then a couple of nights later Buffy was walking me home from Soccer practice and we saw a girl being attacked by Vampires Buffy killed the vamp but it was too late to save the girl, all of a sudden it wasn't so cool anymore it was real. Dawn didn't know about Buffy until 6 months after we moved to Sunnydale when the master was killed. I've known since the beginning. I was the one who covered for her with Mom and Dad in LA, who helped her with her injuries, I was the one who stayed up at night waiting for her to get home to make sure she was ok, and I was the only one she had on her team, until we moved to Sunnydale. Then everything changed it wasn't just me anymore. You know I hated Willow, Xander and Giles and don't even get me started on Angel for so long because I felt they were taking my sister away from me." Kaya rants.

At Kaya's revelation that she hated Angel Spike can't help but smile to himself.

"Suddenly more people knew this secret that for so long was just ours." Kaya say sounding sad.

"Kaya." Tara begins to say but finds herself being cut off by Kaya.

"Then I realised that the knowing was a good thing that maybe just maybe they would help to keep the person I love more than anyone else in the world alive guess I was just fooling myself with that one. Haven't you ever wondered why even before you knew about my powers why I was at Scooby meetings? It's because Buffy knew I had seen too much for me to be hidden and protected from it. I helped the gang with the apocalypse before the mayor when I was 15, I helped with research since we moved to Sunnydale and I have done whatever I had to do to help, because it's who I am and have been for so long, Mom never new any off this and neither does Dawn. I have no idea why I have this power but considering me and Buffy are both sister and incredible rare beings and our mother just happened to move to a hellmouth I'm guessing it's for a reason and to be honest I don't give a crap what that reason is all I know is I'm Kaya Jessica Summers a born telekinetic and Buffy Anne Summers little sister, someone who has the potential and knowledge to fight evil so that's what I'm going to do it's what I want to do, so yeah it effects me." Kaya says finishing her rant "I'm going to have shower." She says walking into the bathroom before Spike or Tara has a chance to say anything.

"What was that all about?" Willow as from her position at the end of the hallway where she is standing with Giles, Xander and Anya.

"How much did you hear?" Spike asks curious.

"From the beginning of Kaya's little speech, what bought It on?" Xander asks curious.

"I was telling Spike that I think Kaya is more effected by the supernatural and she heard." Tara explains.

Everyone stands in silence for a little while.

"Has Kaya always been a part of the gang?" Anya asks curious.

"Yes, I always thought it was odd but Buffy was insistent. Up until well the summer after Spike left for the first time Kaya would mostly research Buffy still tried to protect her from the actually fighting whenever she could but then as she got older things changed and she started to occasional help with the fighting. Buffy once told me that Kaya was her strength when things looked bad than when she would be closed to giving up she would look at her little sister who had no reason for fighting but did anyway and she would remember why she does. Kaya and Buffy are closer than any other sisters that I have ever seen with Buffy gone I don't know if Kaya is going to be ok." Giles explains.

Everyone stands in shock for a while.

"Let's go downstairs so we don't wake Dawnie." Willow suggests.

"Good idea." Giles says and everyone heads downstairs.

"Kaya was much younger than Dawn when she started to help and Buffy refuses to let Dawn even research though she is older it makes no sense." Anya comments.

"It's different; Dawn isn't just the youngest she's the baby. Buffy and Kaya have a stronger desire to protect her. The relationship Kaya and Buffy have is very different to that of Dawn and Buffy or even Dawn and Kaya." Willow explains.

"You mean had." Xander corrects sadly.

Before anyone have a chance to say something they here a crash and all look to Spike where he has put his fist through the wall. "I'll fix that." He assures everyone.

"Come on let's fix your hand first." Willow says walking over to Spike and leading him into the kitchen.

"Sit down." Willow instructs as they enter the kitchen.

"It's fine Red, it doesn't need fixing." Spike tells her as he takes a seat at the counter.

"Yes it does." Willow tells him as she puts what she needs to fix his hand on the bench and Tara enters the room.

"Good now that you're both in here there is something I want to say." Willow says walking over and closing the door as Tara picks up the cloth Willow has gotten and starts to clean Spike's hand.

"When it comes to looking after Kaya and Dawn it is up to us. Yes Xander, Giles, Anya and I'm guessing Angel and the others will help when it comes down to it there our responsibility, we're who they have and who they want. It's up to us to help those two lost little girls become beautiful strong woman." Willow tells her girlfriend and friend.

"And we will, we'll be there for them." Tara tells her girlfriend as Spike nods.

"Spark is going to do her best to push us away; Bit is going to want us close." Spike tells Willow and Tara.

"I know, I spent most of the summer Buffy ran away with the Summers sisters well in Kaya's case attempted to. It took me a long time to break through the wall Kaya put up but I did and it was hard, she's going to be worse now we've already starting to see that." Willow says looking at Tara and Spike "You may know Kaya best but I know her well two. If we don't prove to her to both of them really that no matter what they do we aren't leaving them that they can count on us then we're going to lose them." Willow says looking at Spike for the beginning of what she is saying before turning to Tara.

"We have to work and stick together." Tara realises.

"We will." Spike says slightly surprising Willow and Tara "Those two girls mean everything to me, I will do whatever it takes to help them and you birds well you aren't the worse people I could be spending all my time with."

Willow and Tara exchange smile both realising that Spike complemented them.

"I better get going." Willow says "Do you need anything from your crypt?"

"Yeah clothes, lower level chest of draws pick something from the bottom draw, I don't care what." Spike tells her.

"Done." Willow says exiting through the back door.

"You didn't do too much damage to your hand which is good." Tara tells Spike once she has finished cleaning his hand and starts to put Band-Aids on it.

"Doesn't matter It will heal." Spike tells her.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Hours later everyone is getting ready for Buffy's funeral. It is about 20 minutes before sun set and when they are going to leave. After helping to put Buffy's body into the casket and into the back of the only car they had which was big enough to fit it, Joyce's SUV. Angel and all of the other member of Angel investigations have made their way to the summers house.

After getting ready in her own room Dawn heads down the hall to her sisters. "You're not ready." Dawn says to her sister when she enters her room and finds her sister standing at the window wearing a tank top and a pair of sweet pants.

"Dawnie sit down I need to talk to you." Kaya tells her sister.

Dawn walks over and sits down on the edge of Kaya's bed and Kaya walks over and sits down next to her sister "I'm not ready Dawnie, because I'm not going." Kaya reveals to her little sister.

"What! Kaya its Buffy's funeral." Dawn says to her sister surprised and confused.

"I know but I can't."

"Why?" Dawn asks confused not understanding why her sister isn't going to go to their sisters funeral.

"Do you remember after Mom died? When you yelled at Buffy because you thought she was being unfeeling because she doing everything and you hadn't seen her cry and she told you that if she cried or stoped to think it would mean that mom was really gone and she wasn't ready to deal with it." Kaya asks her sister.

Dawn nods.

"It's like that. If I go tonight it would mean admitting that Buffy is really gone and that she's not ever going to come back to me, I'm not ready to do that, I can't. But Giles is right we can't leave it, so the rest of you go say your goodbyes. I'll stay here tonight and I'll say goodbye when I'm ready." Kaya explains to her little sister.

"I need you there." Dawn tells her sister beginning to cry.

"No you don't." Kaya says putting her arm around her "You have William, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Angel and his gang, you don't need me." Kaya tells her sister.

"I always need you your my big sister." Dawn reminds Kaya.

"That's the thing I'm not the big sister I'm the middle one, I don't know how to be the big sister." Kaya explains.

"I'm not asking you to be any different. All I'm asking is you be the sister you have always been. You have always been a big sister but a different kind of big sister than Buffy that's all I want that's the sister I need to stand beside me tonight." Dawn explains sounding angry.

"I can't Dawnie, I'm sorry I just can't." Kaya tells Dawn her voice breaking and tears starting to roll down her face.

Dawn is quiet for a while not sure what to say before saying "I'm going to head downstairs." Dawn tells her sister before getting up and exiting her sisters' room.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Dawn walks down the upstairs hall and to the stairs where she heads downstairs. Once she gets downstairs she finds everyone standing in the entry way.

"Where's Spike?" Dawn asks everyone when she reaches downstairs knowing he is the only person who has a chance of getting her sister to go to the funeral.

"Right here Nibblet, what's wrong? Where's Spark?" Spike asks walking in from the lounge room.

"Both questions have the same answer, upstairs. She says she's not going tonight." Dawn tells everyone.

Everyone exchanges worried and surprised looks at the latest revelation.

"I'll go talk to her." Spike says heading upstairs.

Five minutes later Spike returns from upstairs.

"She's determine, she's not going and I think that if we keep trying to convince her that she should go then where just going to make it worse." Spike tells everyone as he returns.

"I agree with Spike if she is determine not to go then we should not force her." Giles comments.

"Someone should stay with her." Xander realises.

"I will." Fred tells everyone.

"So will I." Gunn says "You all knew Buffy well we didn't know her as well as you all."

"Thank you." Willow says to Gunn and Fred.

Everyone is silent for a little while before Giles speaks again "Its time."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

After hearing the front door close Kaya sits in her room doing nothing for about five minutes before she hears a voice she realises is Fred's say

"Kaya, Gunn and I are downstairs if you need anything." Before once again all she hears is complete silence.

Kaya stays sitting on her be for about 10 minutes before she gets the overwhelming need to get out of the house and do something. She heads to her wardrobe where she gets changed into jeans, a long sleave top and a jacket. Once she is changed she heads to her desk where like her big sister she has vampire weapons stashed she opens the top draw and pulls out a cross and a couple of stakes.

Being as quite as possible she opens her widow and climbs out onto the roof and down the side of the house. Once she hits the ground she decides to head to the sewers to find vampires as she is less likely to run into one of the others there.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

As a group and in two different cars the group makes their way to the clearing that Willow and Kaya told them all that Buffy wanted to be buried in.

"Giles, Gunn and I came out here earlier and dug a grave and placed the tomb." Xander informs everyone when they arrive.

After standing together at the cars for a little while Angel, Spike, Xander and Giles make their way to the boot of the car and together they lift out the casket and carry it to the hole where they place it next to it.

"We should all say something." Tara says as everyone form a circle around the casket, hole and tomb stone.

"I'll start." Cordelia says "When we first meet I didn't really like Buffy, I still don't really but she was a hero, she did treat everyone well and despite everything I will miss her and she didn't deserve to die."

"Buffy is the best big sister in the world and I don't know how to live in the world without her, I'll miss you ever second of every day." Dawn says as she starts to cry so Spike puts an arm around her.

"Death is stupid. People shouldn't die, Buffy shouldn't be dead." Anya says in a way that only Anya can.

"Buffy hated me when I first came to town I know that, she saw me as another suit from the council who was here to take Giles place. But despite that she still treated me with respect and she taught me so much she taught me to fight for what we love even if we are standing alone no matter what the cost. That the world isn't as black as white as I believed that the lines between good and evil aren't clear but blurred. Those lessons and many more I will take with me every day, thank you Buffy may you rest in peace." Wesley says.

"Bye Buffy, may you finally find some peace." Tara says sadly.

"In over 240 years Buffy is the first person I have ever loved. Even after I knew what could happen if we were together a part of me didn't care because I loved her so much. She has so much good in her and I used to worry that the dark would corrupt it then I realised that it wasn't possible. Buffy is too good to pure for that ever to happen. She saw the good and the evil in the world but she continued to fight, we owe it to her to continue to fight and I promise you Buffy that I will, I will always love you and miss you." Angel says sadly. Seeing that her friend needs someone Cordelia who is standing next to him puts an arm around him.

"Five years ago the first time Buffy and I were at the bronze together she told me to cease the day that tomorrow you could be dead, at the time I thought that was pretty pessimistic for a 16 year old but I took the advice anyway and I ended up leaving the club with a vampire, but Buffy found me and saved me and because of that I have known every day since that she would always be there to save me I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She became my best friend that night and for as long as I shall live that's what she will be my best friend. Buffy I love you and I promise you I will look after your sisters." Willow says her voice becoming sadder and once she finishes talking Tara pulls her into a hug and she cries into her girlfriends shoulder.

"Over the years Buffy has been many things to me, friend, best friend, crush, surrogate sister, occasional appoint in an argument but there are two things that have never changed the first is that she is a hero to me and the second is that I have always loved her, they are two things that will never ever change. Bye Buffster." Xander says sadly as he puts an arm around his fiancé both taking comfort in each other.

"Ever since I met Buffy I knew she was special. Our relationship is more than that of a slayer and her watcher, she was the daughter I never had I hope she felt the same. They say that a parent should never have to bury their child, now I know why. With Buffy I always knew that was a possibility but I didn't want to think about it. Buffy is an extraordinary young woman who touched, saved and changed so many lives not just ours, every day I will take a piece of her with me but If I could have one wish it would be for her to be here with us. Rest in peace my daughter." Giles says sadly taking off his glasses that have gotten fogged with tears.

"A year ago I went to Buffy after discovering what the initiative done to me because I knew no matter what she would help me. It didn't matter what happened in our past, it didn't matter that I tried to kill her that she tried to kill me no matter what if someone needed help she would help them because it's who she was. Over the last year I have seen Buffy's strength, her heart and I fell in love with her with the amazing woman that she is, I will remember her and her strength and her heart for every day for the rest of eternity, bye Slayer." Spike says sadly still hugging Dawn.

After a few minutes silence Giles, Spike, Xander and Angel walk over to the casket and lift it together and carefully place it into the hole. One by one everyone uses the shovel to fill the hole with dirt. Once it is full everyone collects a bottle of holy water from Wesley and pours it over the grave being careful not to get any on Angel or Spike. Once every one of them is out of holy water they once again form a circle around Buffy's grave.

"Buffy had a message for us all." Dawn says after another few minutes of silence.

"She did." Willow says through tears.

Dawn nods "She gave it to me before she jumped. She wanted every single one of us to know that she loved us that she always would and she wanted to Kaya and I to know that she was proud of us but this is the work she had to do. Giles she wanted you to know that she figured it out and that she was ok. Angel she asked me to tell you that she wasn't mad that she understood why you said what you said you did and she wanted Spike to know that she wants him to continue to become the man Kaya sees him as that he is a good man and she was sorry she wouldn't be there to see him become that man. She told me that I had to be strong, that we all have to look after each other she told me that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it." Dawn says sadly as she is still being heeled tightly by Spike.

Everyone stands in silence around Buffy's grave every single one of them thinking about their lost friend.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN2:** This is a really long chapter because I couldn't decide whether it would make more sense to split it or not.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

It has been 8 days since Buffy's funeral, 10 days since her death and in those 10 days Willow, Tara and Spike with help from the other Scobbies and the members of Angel Investigations have moved into the Summers house.

"I like what you've done with the place." Kaya says as she walks down to the basement where Spike has brought all the furniture he had in both the bottom and top parts of his crypt. The way he has set it out makes it look like he has decided to divide the basement into two areas the bedroom and the living area.

"Thanks Spark."

"You decided to keep the table that was here." Kaya says walking over and sitting on the comfortable arm chair.

"Figured that it could be useful sometime." Spike tells Kaya from the position he is in laying in his bed. "Where's Nibblet?"

"Already gone to the Magic box." Kaya tells him.

"Ah."

"Angel and his gang are leaving soon." Kaya reminds him.

"I know." Spike responds.

"You planning on coming to say goodbye?" Kaya asks curious.

"Wasn't a part of my plans." Spike tells her.

"You should you know." Kaya tells him moving around on the chair so that her legs are sticking over one side.

"Enlighten me Spark, why should I?" Spike asks interested to see why she thinks he should.

"Because you will miss him." Kaya tells him in a duh it's obvious tone of voice.

Spike snorts "No I won't Spark."

"Don't lie to me William you suck at it. " Kaya says giving him a disapproving slash annoyed look "He is your family and I know you care about him in a way and I know that when he left you Dru and Darla when he got his soul that it hurt you, and I know that you've enjoyed in the past week that you've been able to annoy and beat on each other once again knowing that you're on the same side. You should say goodbye. "Kaya explains to him.

Spike frowns at her but doesn't comment

"Come on William, you know you want to." Kaya tells him with a smile.

"You're going to drag me to the magic box either way aren't you?" Spike realises looking at her and noticing the look she is getting on her face.

"Yep." Kaya says smiling at him.

"You're annoying, why do I put up with you Spark?" Spike asks getting up and getting his coat.

"Because you love me." Kaya answers standing up.

"Sometimes."

"Please, you always love me." Kaya tells him as they climb the stairs and exit through the back door.

"How you doing Spark?" Spike asks once they have been walking for a little while.

"Going to hit the next person who asks that." Kaya tells him.

Spike turns around and faces her "Hit me."

"William?" Kaya asks confused as they stop at the opposite end of Main Street than the magic box.

"I get it Spark. You're hurting you've lost the one person who has always been there for you and you don't know what to do; you're frustrated and lost but your also running yourself into the ground. I know you're sneaking out every night to fight and when you get back you have been going to spend time talking and comforting Dawn and you've been acting like you're ok when you're not. You can't keep doing this Spark, so here is what I want you to do, take everything you're feeling and put it behind a punch and hit me." Spike requests.

"I can't William. I can't full apart and fighting, looking after Dawn, and pretending that I'm ok are the only things that stop that from happening. I have to be responsible now, I can't show her how much I'm hurting because she needs me and I have to be strong for her, don't ask me to talk or deal with what I'm feeling William please just don't." Kaya requests.

"Hey look at me." Spike tells Kaya who has turned away from him "You are strong Spark, but not even you are strong enough to keep doing this to yourself, please listen to me don't keep doing this to yourself." Spike begs.

"I have to William I have no other option." Kaya says starting to walk again and quickly makes her way to the magic box.

Spike frowns his worry for the teenager intensifying as he follows her down the street and into the magic box.

"Did you try talking to her?" Willow asks quietly as she walks over to him as he enters.

"Yeah she completely shut me down." Spike tells her.

"What do we do?" Willow asks.

"I don't know." Spike admits "Maybe we should just watch her for a couple of days and then try talking again." Spike suggests.

Willow nods, "I think it's our only option, she isn't talking to me, you Tara or anyone else."

Spike doesn't respond he just looks worriedly at Kaya who is having a conversation with Wesley. "So you have some books and connections that could tell you more about my power." Kaya says to Wesley sounding interested.

"Yeah it may take me a little while to find what I need and talk to a few people but I should be able to find out something's." Wesley tells her.

"Thanks I appreciate anything you can do." Kaya tells him. "Where's Dawn?" She asks concerned looking around and not seeing her little sister.

"Training room with Tara." Cordelia who is talking to Anya tells her.

Kaya nods and walks to the door which when she reaches she hears Dawn and Tara's voice.

"I'm worried about her Tara."

"I know, we all are." Kaya hears Tara's voice respond.

Kaya frowns she knows that she is worrying Spike because she always worries him but she didn't realises that she had been worrying Dawn. In that moment in time she decides that from now on she will make sure it appears that she is ok, even though she's not. She may not be able to fool Spike but Dawn and the others she can.

"Time for us to go." Kaya hears Angel's voice say.

"DAWN, TARA, Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia and Fred are leaving." Kaya yells at the door before heading to the group.

"You be careful Kaya." Angel says giving her a hug.

"I will." Kaya says back to him.

"Bye Brat." Cordelia says giving Dawn a hug.

"So you'll email me that article." Kaya says to Fred.

"Yeah from what you have said you'll find it interesting." Fred says to Kaya.

"Thanks." Kaya says smiling back at her.

Everyone else says there goodbyes Spike standing away from the group when Angel walks over to him.

"So"

"So"

"Look after them William." Angel tells Spike.

"Always." Spike tells him and with no other word or action to his grandchilde Angel walks out of the magic box his group not too far behind him.

Everyone else follows them out and watch the LA gang get in the car and drive away. "So patrol." Xander suggests once the car is no longer in sight.

"I'll take Dawn home and we'll hang out, I could help you study for that science test, why you all patrol." Kaya tells everyone.

"It's not fair giving us a test the week before school ends." Dawn complains.

"I know but just think of it this way Dawnie, in a few months you have high school starting." Kaya reminds her sister.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Dawn asks her big sister frowning.

"No, but I do know you are struggling with your Science and I figured me who rocks at science could give you a hand." Kaya tells her sister.

"You rock at science since when?" Dawn teases her sister.

"I would have you know that without studying 3 days ok I aced my Physics final." Kaya tells her sister.

"Really." Giles says to Kaya as though he knows she has a natural talent when it comes to Physics he surprised that she managed to do so well on a test without studying especially with what has happened in the last week and a half.

"Yeah, when I went into school this morning to sign out for the year my teacher told me." Kaya tells him before turning to her sister "So you wanna?"

"Yeah thanks." Dawn tells her.

"See you guys back home when you finish patrol." Kaya says to Willow, Tara and Spike before heading back to Revello drive.

"Ok who was that and what happened to Kaya we've gotten used to seeing in the past week?" Xander asks.

"She is getting sick of people asking if she is ok so she's gone into I'm going to put all my energy into acting like I'm ok mode so people believe it." Willow realises.

Spike nods in agreement.

"Maybe if she acts like she's ok for long enough she will be." Anya suggests.

"It's possible but I don't think so." Tara comments.

Everyone is silent for a little while before Spike says "Lets patrol." Everyone else nods and they head into the magic box and grab weapons before heading out.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

"Ok so does that make sense?" Kaya asks her sister curious.

"I think so." Dawn replies hesitantly.

"Ok what don't you understand?" Kaya asks her sister interested.

"The rearranging of formulas." Dawn answers.

"Ok there is a trick to that all you have to remember is if it goes from one side to another it becomes the opposite so if it is on the left above the line it becomes below the line on the right. You use the triangle to method I showed you earlier to figure out what goes where so like that one." Kaya says pointing to the question "It becomes V equals S over T." Kaya tells her sister drawing a triangle to prove her point "Does that makes sense?" Kaya asks her sister.

"Yeah I think so." Dawn admits.

"Good, Dawnie do the next couple on your own why I go make us a snack." Kaya says getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"How do you get this stuff so easily?" Dawn asks her sister as she begins the work.

"I'm not really sure, Physics just comes naturally to me and I enjoy it." Kaya explains as she starts looking through the cupboards for stuff. "What do you feel like?" Kaya asks Dawn.

"Anything." Dawn responds.

"You know Dawnie, if you ever have any problems with any of your school work, Tara, Will, William and I can help you all you have to do is ask." Kaya tells her sister as she starts to make them a snack.

"I know." Dawn responds.

"Oh and even if you don't have trouble with it get William to help you with your Shakespeare next year he is kind of an expert, plus he has a really cool way of teaching it." Kaya tells her sister walking back into the dining room.

"Really." Dawn says surprised.

"Yep, English isn't really my thing especially Shakespeare but he tutored me in a way that I even found interesting." Kaya tells her sister walking back into the kitchen to check the snake she is making.

"Cool, so what did you have to do when you went into school earlier?" Dawn asks her sister interested as a way of a distraction from her work.

"You know the usual sign out for the year, make sure I had no library books overdue, confirm my classes for next year stuff like that." Kaya explains. "And I know what you're doing, do your work Dawnie it will help make things easier tomorrow."

Dawn frowns but begins her work.

About ten minutes later Kaya comes back out of the kitchen and sits down next to Dawn "Two toasted ham and cheese roll things." She says as she puts the plate next to her sister

"We have those." Dawn says surprised.

"Yeah I think Xander bought them." Kaya says tearing a bit of the roll and eating it.

"Kaya."

"Yeah Dawnie."

"Is high.. never mind." Dawn quickly says not wanting to ask her question anymore.

"You can ask me anything you want to know Dawnie, what do you want to know about school?" Kaya asks her sister.

"Buffy, Willow and Xander they were always said that high school was hell but that was just because they were right above the hell mouth right? We don't have that problem the high school is temperately sharing the junior high campus so it's not hell right? You've experienced high school on both, there different right?" Dawn asks her sister hesitantly.

"It kind of is hell." Kaya says without thinking.

"KAYA, you're meant to be reassuring me." Dawn says looking like she is in full on panic mode.

"Look Dawnie high school is hell for everyone you just have to find the people or the parts of it that makes it a little easier to deal with and you will, you will find your place in school everyone does eventually." Kaya explains to her sister.

"You sure?"

"Positive, plus you have Janice and Melinda so you're not going to be completely alone." Kaya reminds her sister.

"If you're sure." Dawn responds.

"Don't think about it for now high school is so far away just enjoy the summer, or as much as we can." Kaya says to her sister.

"Buffy said we were going to drive to LA to spend the day at the beach one day just the three of us." Dawn reminds her sister sadly.

"I know." Kaya says sadly as the pair drift into silence.

"If I study anymore my brain is going to explode." Dawn says half an hour later closing her book.

Kaya laughs "Go get some sleep then."

"What about you? I'm guessing you're going to sneak out again." Dawn says to her sister.

"Not tonight, I'm going to stay up to the others get back just in case, then I'll head to bed myself." Kaya tells her sister.

Dawn nods and gives her sister a hug goodnight before heading upstairs.

Kaya picks up the plates and glasses that her and Dawn used during their study session where she does the dishes from the last few days once she does that she heads into the lounge room where she puts on a movie while she waits for Spike, Willow and Tara to get back.

About 45 minutes into the movie she hears the door open and Willow, Tara and Spike enter.

"Hey, how was patrol?" Kaya asks Turing off the TV getting up and walking over to them.

"You know the usual, Harris got hurt." Spike tells Kaya.

"He ok?" Kaya asks concerned.

"Yeah he's fine, Anya took him home." Willow tells her.

"Where's Dawn?" Tara asks curious.

"Upstairs, asleep I think." Kaya tells the trio, "Which is where I'm going to head, night." Kaya says giving each of them a hug before heading upstairs.

"Who's turn is it to cheek her room every half an hour to see if she has returned from sneaking out to do her own patrol?" Willow asks once she is sure Kaya is out of hearing range.

"Mine." Spike answers.

Willow and Tara nod "Night Spike."

"Night Red, Glinda."

45 minutes later Spike is quietly making his way upstairs to see if Kaya has left yet, when he quietly opens the door to her room he is surprised to find her actually asleep and not just faking like she usually does.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Early the next morning before Dawn and Kay wake up Tara and Willow make their way down to the basement to talk to Spike.

"So how long was she gone last night?" Willow asks.

"She didn't go out at all." Spike tells her.

"Really." Tara says surprised.

"I went to check 45 minutes after you ladies went to bed and she was asleep not faking asleep but actually asleep, like normal I checked ever half an hour and she was always there." Spike tells the witches.

"So are you thinking that for the first time she didn't sneak out or that she snuck out and came back between your checks?" Willow asks curious.

"I don't think she snuck out at all, I think the exhaustion finally hit and she sleep." Spike tells them.

"That's great." Tara comments glad that the teenager sleep for a decent amount of time for once.

"Don't you birds have an exam this morning?" Spike says a few minutes later.

"Yeah, our last one." Willow tells him.

"Then you better go, don't worry I'll make breakfast and make sure Nibblet gets off to school and see what Sparks plans for the day is, you ladies focus on School." Spike say to the shock of the two witches.

Seeing the looks on both their faces her realises his mistake "I've just lost any chance I could have off you two ever being afraid of me again, didn't I?" Spike asks.

Willow and Tara nod.

"Tell Harris and I will find a way to kill you." Spike warns.

"We know, see you later Spike." Willow says as her and Tara exit the basement.

30 minutes later when Kaya and Dawn arrive downstairs they find Spike putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Spark, Nibblet morning." Spike tells the girls.

"Morning." Both girls reply "Have Willow and Tara already left for school?" Dawn asks interesting.

"Yep the witches have there last exam today." Spike tells them as they start to eat.

"Hey Dawnie, I was planning to go to the magic box this morning do you want me to walk you to school?" Kaya asks her sister once they finish eating.

"You know I can walk myself right." Dawn says to her sister.

"I know you can but it's Sunnydale you never know what kind of evil will be around the next corner." Kaya reminds her sister.

"She has a point Bit." Spike tells the youngest Summers.

Dawn rolls her eyes "Come on then."

The sisters head upstairs to collect their stuff and then return a few minutes later.

"Bye William."

"Bye Spike."

"Bye Bit, Spark." Spike says as the sisters exit through the back door.

10 minutes later Spike is just finishing cleaning up from breakfast when the backdoor opens once more and Xander walks in

"Hey Dawnster need a lift to school." He says as he enters not even looking.

"You're a bit late numb nuts, Bit and Spark left ten minutes ago." Spike tells Xander.

"Oh." Xander says.

"Oh, is right close the door on your way out." Spike says heading back down to the basement.

"You know I don't know how or why Willow and Tara put up with you." Xander says following Spike.

"You would have to ask them that but the way I figure Red and Glinda like having me around." Spike tells him.

"I can't possible imagine why." Xander comments.

"Sometimes I can't imagine why they put up with you but to each his own, how's the head still hurting from hitting yourself?" Spike asks.

"it's Fine."

"Well then if you would excuse me it's my bed time." Spike tells Xander.

"Well I wouldn't want to ever interrupt that." Xander says sarcastically

"Bugger off Harris." Spike tells him.

"Oh off course I wouldn't want to bother oh impotent one." Xander says trying to annoy Spike.

"Don't you have a glorified brick laying job to get to? Or did they fire you figuring out you were useless" Spike asks Xander annoyed.

"I do actually, you see I'm actually capable of doing something earing money unlike some." Xander tells him.

"I don't have to earn money I have enough of it Harris."

"Right I forgot how much money do you get from stealing?" Xander asks him curious.

"I don't have money from just stealing, and it's more than you can ever hope to get your pathetic hands on." Spike tells him.

Xander snorts "Yeah right." He says finally leaving the basement.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

While Spike and Xander are arguing in the basement Dawn and Kaya arrive at Dawn's school.

"Good luck." Kaya tells her little sister.

"Thanks, see you later." Dawn responds as she walks into the school grounds.

After watching her sister walk into the school Kaya makes her way to the magic box just as she arrives on Main street she hears a voice yell out "KJ." She turns and sees her 'friends' Lex a tall thin blond girl who looks and is the blond stereo type wearing jeans and a tank top, Jase the dark haired and tan skin muscular guy who is into the whole I'm dark and brooding thing, Matt the blond jock of the group and Paige an average high dark haired girl who is quiet most of the time but is also a queen bitch.

"Hey guys." Kaya says walking over to them.

"What have you been up to? The last couple of week you have been completely of the radar." Jase says to her interested.

"Sorry had a family emergence had to leave town for a while." Kaya tells them.

"We've been hoping we would run into you, here." Matt says handing over a card "Craig got them a couple of days ago we're trying them out tonight."

Kaya collects the card and looks down at the fake ID she forgot about "Good on Craig is there anything that guy can't get?" Kaya asks more to herself but everyone else hears.

"You." Lex comments.

Kaya rolls her eyes "Please we've had this conversation Craig doesn't like me, we're just kind of friends."

"Come on KJ how can you not see it Craig is the biggest bad boy in the school and he calls you a friend even if just kind of I don't think there is a single person he calls that." Paige reminds her.

"So were we trying them out?" Kaya asks interested wanting to get the topic off her and Craig.

"We were thinking the bronze but then we realised that it would be a bad idea for the first time so we figured we would try that place that all the freaks go to, billy's or whatever its name is.' Matt tells her.

"Willy's." Kaya corrects.

"Yeah that's the one." Lex says.

"We can't go to Willy's." Kaya says putting the ID in her pocket.

"Why not?" Paige asks confused.

"1 Willy's serves anyone with or without an ID it defeats the purpose, 2 my sister knows the owner more importantly the owner knows me." Kaya explains "_And most of the customers want to kill me."_ She adds in her head.

"Right and you don't want you sister to know." Jase realises.

"Exactly." Kaya tells him though adds in her head _"Actually I don't want it to get back to William that I was out drinking at a demon bar."_

"So where can we go?" Lex asks.

"That bar on the out skirts of town." Matt suggest.

"Sounds good." Kaya says nodding in agreement.

"I'll let the rest of the gang know." Jase tells her.

"Cool, what time?" Kaya asks.

"9:30, you can let your sister let you out right." Paige says to her.

"Easily I've been told that I should go out with my friends soon." Kaya tells them as Willow was saying it to her the other night "See you then." Kaya says turning around and walking to the magic box.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

When she enters the magic box Kaya finds Anya helping a customer and Giles sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey Giles." Kaya says walking over to him.

"Kaya, this is a pleasant surprise, what can I help you with?" Giles asks.

"I came to borrow your training room if that's ok." Kaya says to him.

"Of course." Giles tells her.

"Thanks." Kaya responds walking into the other room.

When she enters the training room Kaya does a little bit of warm up before she starts to practice a few of the things that Buffy was teaching her. She has been training for a while when she hears Giles's voice.

"You're dropping your shoulder when you punch and you kicks are off." Giles tells her.

"Thanks." Kaya responds and starts to rectify the problem.

"Take a break Kaya." Giles tells her a few minutes later.

Kaya nods and walks over and sits on the couch and grabs a bottle of water where Giles walks over and sits next to her. "You're doing well."

"Thanks, but I can't take the credit Buffy and Spike are the ones who are teaching me I'm just doing what they tell me to… were they were teaching me." Kaya corrects before she stops talking.

"Spike is going to keep teaching you isn't he?" Giles asks curious.

"Yeah, I think so we haven't really talked about it." Kaya tells him.

"I can teach you some exercise that can help to improve strength, skill and accuracy if you would like." Giles tells her.

"I would thanks." Kaya responds.

"Have you heard from Wesley yet?" Giles asks curious.

"Nah, but that's not surprising it's only been a day and he said it would take a while." Kaya tells the ex-watcher.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

After spending most of the day in the training room with Giles Kaya finally decides to head home. When she arrives back at the house she finds Willow and Tara in the living room talking.

"Just the people I want to see, is it ok if I go out with my friends tonight?" Kaya asks them interested.

"Where are you going?" Tara asks.

"Movie, then maybe Bronze." Kaya tells her.

Willow and Tara look at each other and Willow talks "That's fine you should spend some time with your friends. But be back before midnight."

"Midnight, come on Will, Its Summer plus I'll be 18 in a few months." Kaya objects trying to make it later.

Willow and Tara look at each other both trying to decide what to do. After a few minutes Willow speaks again "1 but no latter."

"Thank you so much." Kaya says happily before heading upstairs.

"This might help her start to try and get back to how she used to be." Willow comments once Kaya is out of hearing range.

"She will never go back to how she used to be but this is a good thing." Tara tells her girlfriend.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Hours later Kaya has left for her night out and Giles, Anya and Xander have come over for dinner.

"So where's Kaya tonight?" Xander asks as they start the meal.

"Out with friends." Willow answers.

"Did Spark mention what friends?" Spike asks interested.

Willow and Tara look at each other "I don't think we asked." Willow admits.

"You didn't ask." Giles says surprised.

"You didn't see her when we said she should go she was happy Giles." Willow says to the Watcher then turns to Spike "You saw her when she left she was happy, actually happy."

"She was." Spike admits.

"That's a step in the right direction." Giles comments sounding relieved.

"You lot enjoy your dinner I'm going to do a patrol." Spike tells the group.

"No you're not; you're on Dawn duty the rest of us will do a patrol." Willow tells him.

"Dawn duty, I'm right hear." Dawn objects annoyed.

"Sorry." Willow tells the teen as Tara talks to Spike.

"I know your worried about her we all are but if you go out and cheek up on her the first night she has spent out since Buffy's death it's going to make things worse." Tara tells him.

"She's right." Dawn tells Spike.

"Fine." Spike reluctantly says "What you wanna do Bit?" Spike asks the youngest Summers sister.

"Tell you once I finish eating." Dawn responds.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

While everyone else is at the Summers house Kaya is out with her friends where she is surprised to find that she isn't having as much fun as she usually would be.

"Come on KJ you're at least 3 drinks behind the rest of us." One of Kaya's friends Andy the nice very popular guy would you wouldn't expect to hang out with this group says walking over to her handing over a shot.

"Yeah I know." Kaya responds.

"You alright? usually you would be up there in the middle of drinking contest with Jase, Matt, Coop and the rest of the lot beating them I might add." Andy says concerned.

Kaya shrugs and does the shot that he bought over. "I'm gonna bail." Kaya tells Andy.

"You." Andy says shocked "KJ Summers is bailing early is it the end of the world?" he teases.

"Good night Andy." Kaya says grabbing her brown jacket off the back of the chair and putting it over her blue halter top as she walks out. She has just left a little bar and begins to walk through the parking lot where she hears a voice yell "KJ." She turns to see Craig Carter the boy in her school who is the perfect example of a bad boy. He is tall muscular has a tattoo sleave on his right arm and has brown hair on the long side and stubble

"Hey Craig I didn't see you in there." Kaya says to him surprised.

"Since when do you bail early?" Craig asks her curious.

"Since now."

"Come on just have one more drink." Craig says grabbing her arm to drag her inside.

"Another time." Kaya tells him trying to walk off.

"Nope I'm not taking no for an answer." Craig says starting to pull her inside.

"Well for once the all mightily Craig is goanna have to." Kaya tells him using her other hand to pull his hand off her and starts to walk away.

"See you next time." Craig yells after her.

"Yeah, see ya." Kaya yells back turning around to smile at him as she does.

Once she has been walking for a little while Kaya realises that it is early and instead of heading home she decides to go down to the sewers and kill some vamps. Once she enters the sewers it doesn't take to long for vampires to find her. She engages in fighting with two using derby on the side of the tunnel to kill the ones in front of her not realising that there is one behind her. She turns around and comes face first with a vampire that throws her into the wall cutting her shoulder on a rock, so that she doesn't get any blood on her jacket she quickly takes it off and then sends a piece of wood into the vampires heart.

"Great." Kaya says annoyed looking at the wound. "How am I going to explain this one?" She says to herself.

As she walk through the tunnels keeping a look out for vampires she realises that she is nearly at the tunnel that goes up into the magic shop. "Perfect." She thinks to herself. Once she reaches the right entrance she climbs up the ladder and into the magic box basement. Once she makes sure that no one is in the store she goes to the cash register as she knows that Giles keeps a first aid kit underneath. Once she grabs it she heads into the bathroom where she cleans the wound.

"I have to have a vampire living in my house don't I." Kaya mutters to herself knowing that if there is even the tiniest bit of blood Spike will smell it then she will have a lot of explaining to do. Once she finishes cleaning the wound she puts a dressing over the cut just in case and hopes to her that it doesn't start bleeding again. Once she does that she puts everything back where she got it, throws out the stuff she used into the bin she knows Giles will empty in the morning and exits through the front door.

"Come on spare key I know Giles keep one around here." Kaya says to herself as she searches above and around the door. "Ah here." She says finding the key which she uses to lock the door before putting it back and heading home.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

A week later the day before Dawn's last day off school, Giles, Anya, Willow, Tara and Xander are at the magic box researching when Kaya and Dawn come in.

"We have a huge problem." Kaya tells the group as they enter.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners. **

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who added to alerts and or reviewed.

**AN IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: I** have changed Kaya's age from 16 to 17 as it fits more with what I am planning in the future and I realised that it just fit more with the whole story. Also I have done an edit of every chapter nothing big just corrections and little things I notice and am annoyed by when I read through it. Though in some places I have added things.

"Please tell me you're being dramatic." Xander requests with a frown.

"I wish." Kaya responds.

"Don't say that you never know if there is a vengeance demon around waiting to take advantage of that little phrase." Anya warns Kaya.

Kaya looks around "Anya there is no vengeance demon around only an ex one." She reminds her.

"You still should be careful." Anya tells her with a warning look.

"I will." Kaya assures.

"So what is the problem?" Giles asks wanting to get the subject of wishes and vengeance demons.

Kaya walks over and takes a seat next to Giles with Dawn sitting on her other side. "So when I went to pick Dawn up I was a bit early so I went to her homeroom where knew she was and it was just ending when I arrived so I waited at the door and entered once the class ended. Once it did I walked over to Dawn, as we were exiting her teacher stoped up she wanted to talk to me my first thought was wondering what kind of trouble Dawn had gotten into." Kaya explains.

"Hey, you and Buffy are the trouble makers not me." Dawn objects insulted.

"Really." Kaya says drawing the word out "You don't cause or get into trouble, not ever?" Kaya asks her sister raising an eyebrow.

"Tell them what Miss Jenson said." Dawn says quickly.

"Right, so as you know tomorrow is the whole day of celebration thing for the 8th graders and Miss Jenson stoped me to tell me that she is looking forward to seeing both me and Buffy there tomorrow that we should both be proud of our little sister." Kaya explains.

Everyone exchange worried looks

"Exactly, what are we going to do?" Kaya asks a couple of minutes later.

"I know Dawn could not go tomorrow." Anya suggests not noticing the disappointed look Dawn got on her face.

"No that's not fair, ever 8th grader looks forward to the last day it's a fun rite of passage." Kaya who did notice her little sisters look says.

"You could just go, say Buffy couldn't make it." Xander suggests.

"Too suspicious." Giles says.

Everyone is quite for a little while before Willow speaks again "How about a glamor, I could make one of us look like Buffy for the day."

"Sounds good, you guys figure that out I'll be home for dinner I promised some friends I would meet them at the mall." Kaya tells everyone standing up.

"Do you need a lift?" Xander asks curios.

"Nah, were meeting at Lex's and she is driving us, I'll see you at home." Kaya says rather quickly.

"How many of you is she driving?" Giles asks interested.

"Just Paige, Bec and I." Kaya explains sounding like she doesn't want to be there a second longer.

"Be careful." Willow requests.

"I will bye." Kaya says giving Dawn a hug before quickly leaving.

"She left quickly." Xander comments with a frown.

"She still hasn't fully accepted that Buffy is gone, I don't think she wants to hear us talking about one of us using a glamor to look like her." Tara realises.

"So you think she's really gone to the mall? Because I don't." Anya asks curious.

"Honestly I don't know." Willow answers.

"So this glamor how will it work?" Xander asks Willow a couple of minutes later as Tara notices the sad look Dawn has gotten on her face.

"Hey Dawnie, want to head home see if Spike's woken up yet?" Tara asks interested.

"Yeah, I wonder what he is going to attempt to make for tea tonight." Dawn says with a smile.

"Nothing can be as bad as what he tried to make last week." Tara comments with a frown.

"True." Willow says with a small laugh remembering the disaster.

"Let's go stop him from making something disgusting." Dawn says grabbing her stuff.

"See you at home." Tara says to Willow giving her a kiss before her and Dawn exit the shop.

"Spike cooks." Giles says shocked.

"Yeah." Willow answers.

"He, any good?" Xander asks curious.

"Sometimes" Willow answers truthfully.

"Do you honestly think you will be able to hold the glamour up for long enough?" Anya asks.

"If I do it on myself." Willow answers.

"It's very dangerous." Giles tells Willow with a frown.

"What other option do we have?" Willow asks him.

"None, you're quite right." Giles realises with a sigh.

For about 5 minutes the foursome are quite before Willow speaks again.

"I gonna head home, I'll see you later." Willow says getting up.

"I'll walk you out." Xander informs her as he also collects his stuff.

Xander and Willow have walked out of the magic box and down the street a little when Willow speaks.

"Can Tara and I come over tonight? there are a few things I want to discuss with you and Anya, things that I'm not sure Spike, Kaya, Dawn and Giles are ready to discuss." Willow asks in an almost resident tone of voice.

"Sure." Xander answers.

Xander and Willow continue to walk for a little while when Xander speaks again "How you doing Will." Xander asks his best friend.

"It's hard, I miss her so much." Willow tells Xander sadly as she looks down at the ground.

"I know." Xander says putting an arm around her "I keep going to ask Buffy what she thinks but she's not here."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

Like the ex-demon suspected the 17 year old Summers sister hasn't gone to the mall but has instead headed into the sewers a place most people avoiders but where she spends a large portion of the time resulting in her knowing them better than most. Realising that it is not quite night she knows that most vamps are still sleeping. Kaya makes her way through a couple of the tunnels using her powers to make bits off wood that litter the sewer floors as well as a couple of the stakes that she carries with her at all time to dust the vamps before they have even had a chance to wake up.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

After leaving the magic box Tara and Dawn head back to the Summers house.

"So want to come with me to see if he is awake?" Dawn asks Tara interested as the walk into the house Tara closing the door behind her.

"Nah, I'll wait here but I will help you if he is asleep." Tara responds with a smile.

"Thanks, he is pretty much impossible to wake up." Dawn tells her as they head into the kitchen.

"I know." Tara says still finding it surprising how hard the vampire is to wake up.

Dawn quietly sneaks downstairs and to the side of Spike's bed she is about to attempt to wake him when he opens his eyes and reaches out to her causing Dawn to scream.

"What's wrong?" Tara asks worried racing downstairs.

"Spike scared me." Dawn explains taking a step away from the bed to catch her breath.

"Little tip ladies if you want to scare a vampire don't talk about it in loud voices." Spike informs Tara and Dawn as he sits up. "Pass me that top Glinda." Spike requests referring to the t-shirt on the chair next to Tara.

Tara picks up the top and throws it over to Spike.

"Are Red and Spark home two? I didn't here there voices." Spike asks curious.

"Will is at the magic box, her Xander, Anya and Giles are dealing with a problem and we think Kaya is at the mall with friends." Tara explains to Spike.

"What problem?" Spike asks concerned.

"Teachers at my school are expecting to see both Kaya and Buffy at my celebration tomorrow." Dawn explains as the trio walk upstairs.

"And the plan about how to handle that one is?" Spike asks pain clear in his voice.

"Glamour." Tara answers.

"Think Red is up to it?" Spike asks curious.

"Of course I am." Willow says entering through the back door hearing what Spike said.

"You sure?" Spike asks as he starts to look through the cupboards and fridge.

"Positive." Willow says confidently exiting the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"Did you talk to Xander?" Tara asks Willow in a quiet voice after following her upstairs a few minutes later.

"Yeah we'll head over there later." Willow responds.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

When it gets to the point where Kaya finds vampires awake and not asleep she takes the next exit to street level where she finds herself not too far from the manor that Angel, Spike and Drusilla used to live in. Checking her watch she realises that she is very close to being late for dinner. She turns and starts to run towards the house. She runs until she is about 2 blocks away where she slows down to a walk.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) ))))) 

"Kaya's late." Tara says as her Dawn, Willow and Spike sit down at the table for dinner.

"She's out with friends she might have lost track at time." Dawn suggests.

Willow, Tara and Spike exchange looks none of the three really believing that she did actually go out with friends.

"I'm home." They suddenly hear Kaya say as the door opens and closes and Kaya walks into the dining room.

"Just in time for dinner." Willow informs Kaya.

"Sorry about that we lost track of time at the mall." Kaya explains taking a seat.

"I didn't hear a car." Spike comments.

"You wouldn't Lex, drove back to her house then when I noticed the time I ran over home." Kaya lies as it explains why Spike didn't hear a car and why he can most likely hear that she is breathing heavier than normal and that she is sweeting.

"So Will and I are going over to Xander and Anya's later, what are everyone else's plans?" Tara asks curious wanting to get the subject off what Kaya has been doing as even though all three of the adults are sure that Kaya is lying they have also decided to not call her out on every lie deciding to choose their battles and not to discuss it in front of Dawn.

"I promised Dawn and chick flick movie marathon." Kaya says smiling at her little sister.

"Which is why I will be out of the house drinking and killing things." Spike informs everyone.

"I hope not in that order." Tara comments with a small frown.

"What's wrong with that order?" Spike asks.

Tara gives him a look but doesn't comment.

"Come on William you should stay, you making fun of the." Kaya says pausing to put on a fake British accent "Bloody idiotic wankers who are such big poofs they could give Angel a run for his money, is always good"

Dawn and despite themselves Willow and Tara burst out laughing.

"Not bad Spark, not bad at all." Spike informs Kaya.

"Thanks, so will you stay?" Kaya asks hoping that he will.

I'll do a quick patrol and then maybe I'll think about joining you ladies." Spike tells the sisters causing Dawn and Kaya to exchange Smiles.

The group spend the rest of the meal exchanging pleasant comfortable conversation. Once they are finished everyone takes there plates into the kitchen were Willow and Tara get started on washing them.

"You put the first movie on, I'm going to head upstairs to change into something a little more comfortable." Kaya tells her sister before heading upstairs where she changes out of her jeans and dark purple collared shirt and into sweat pants, a tank top and a large hoddie.

"I'll be back soon remember not to let any beasties into the house." Spike says to Kaya as she walks down the stairs.

"Except for you right." Kaya comments.

"Right." Spike says "Bye Nibblet." Spike tells Dawn.

"Bye Spike."

"Call for help if something happens, don't try to handle it yourself." Spike tells Kaya as he opens the front door.

"Most things I could probable handle myself." Kaya reminds Spike.

"Do this for me Spark, if something happens get Nibblet to safety, fight to defend yourselves but call for help." Spike requests.

"Fine." Kaya says rolling her eyes as Spike exits the house.

"So what movie we watching first?" Kaya asks her sister sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Romy and Michele's High School Reunion." Dawn says pressing play.

"Sounds good." Kaya responds.

About 10 minutes later Willow and Tara walk into the living room.

"We're going now, we're gonna lock the door behind us. Call if something happens and be careful." Willow requests.

"We will Bye." Dawn responds to engrossed in the movie to really hear or care what Willow said as Kaya nods.

Tara and Willow look at each other and smile before turning and leaving the house.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
